Percy Jackson to the rescue
by LisaAbiona15
Summary: Percy has a weird dream in which all his friend's lifes are at stake. He is sent on a quest to save them. When he tries to rescue his friends, he comes across Artemis and her hunters.. Pertemis
1. Weird dreams

**He everyone. I just love the idea of Pertemis, so I decided to write a story about them. This is like the first chapter. It is also my first story. Hope you all like it. Oh, and I don"t own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Pertemis:D**

Blood, blood everywhere. The stench of blood hung in the air. Bodies lay on the ground. Percy looked around. Everywhere he looked; he saw the same. Bodies. Bodies of his friends. Then he saw a shadow. A huge, threatening shadow. Somehow he knew this creature had killed his friends. It was devious and evil. The shadow came closer and closer.. He tried to, but found he couldn't. Unable to move a single muscle in his body, Percy watched the creature approach. Terrified, he opened his mouth to scream and.. woke up.

He looked around , confused. Where was the creature, what happened? Then he saw he was in his bed, wearing his pajamas. His body was covered in sweat. He sat up in his bed, breathing heavy. He looked around, scanning his surroundings for danger. Or a prove that it was just a dream. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary. He saw his stuff and his half-brother Tyson, snoring loudly. Normally, you would believe it was just a nightmare.

But to Percy, son of Poseidon, normal didn't take up a great place in his world. When a normal person haves a nightmare, he can wake up and think; yeah, that was scary, but just a dream. Things weren't that simple for Percy. His dreams were often glimpse of the future. And often, it wasn't really promising. It actually never happened that his real dream was really nice. Like winning a million. Or at least getting an A. Anyway, this dream could be real. Worried, he decided to go see Chiron. He slipped out of his bed and started walking to Chiron's place.

Still worried, only wearing his pajamas, he tried to find his way to Chiron. Suddenly, there was a strange noise. Immediately, he jumped into the bushes. More, like lanced himself. It wasn't really a pleasant descent ; it hurt. But he had other things to worry about. Like, not getting caught. The harpies could mean a real problem, although he would take them any time over Mr. D, also known as Dionysus god of wine.

He heard another weird noise. Shit Percy thought these are the harpies. Just my rotten luck. If these stupid birds see me, I won't even reach Chiron. Ok, just stay calm Percy he thought to himself. God, I've fought Ares, Atlas an even Kronos. I shouldn't be afraid of these stupid harpies. Man, I've fought so many monsters that..

"Hey"! Percy yelled and turned around, convinced he would face his doom. Then he saw who it was and relaxed. It was just Juniper, Grover's girlfriend. She looked at him, face full of disbelief. "Did the hero of Olympus, the great Perseus Jackson, just scream like a little girl"? She giggled. "Well, yeah" Percy stammered. Juniper giggled louder. "Please Juniper, calm down ok"? We don't want the harpies to notice and eat us . Besides , it's not that funny". "Oh, yes, it is"! Juniper was still giggling. Apparently she DID think it was funny. Then she calmed down a bit and said : "And we don't have to worry about those ugly bird-women, they aren't interested in trees". "But I'm not a tree"! Percy screamed. "Oh yeah , that's true". "Well, in that case, you're stupid". "Juniper.." Percy started. "Wait a minute! Why do you think I'm stupid"? "Because since you're not a tree, what you just pointed out, you will probably get eaten by the harpies". "That's why I asked you to calm down"! So they won't notice us". "Well, don't scream then". "I'm not screaming" Percy yelled. Then he noticed what he was doing. "Oh never mind". Now Juniper was done giggling, she looked to him with curiosity. "What are you actually doing here, Percy"? Percy wanted to say something, then he changed his mind. If he told Juniper what exactly the reason was he wanted to talk to Chiron, she would go crazy. He couldn't just ignore her or lie to here , but he could only tell a part of it. "Percy? Helloooo? Someone up there"? Juniper was watching him; he suddenly realized he hadn't been saying anything for some time. "Oh sorry, I eh was thinking".

"Ok, so what were you doing here"? "Oh, I was going to see Chiron". "Why"? Suddenly there came a look of understanding in Juniper's eyes. "Oh god, there is something wrong isn't there? Is it  
Grover. No please , not Grover! Oh no"! "Juniper"? "We have to do something"! "Juniper"? "We.." "JUNIPER"! Juniper jumped. "Sorry, but you weren't listening". "There is nothing with Grover". "There isn't"? "No". "Oh , thank the gods! But why do you want to see Chiron, then"? "Oh, well I had this dream and I wanted to talk to him about it". "Oh, so were was it about"? Juniper asked. She still sounded worried, but now at least she was calm.

"Just a nightmare" Percy started. "And.." "KRK"! "Aha! I've got you". The harpy was looking hungry at Percy. "Mm, a little tasty boy" she said. "Bad boy , being out here". "You could get hurt". Percy drew Riptide, his sword. "GO BACK"! "I just want to see Chiron". "If you go away, I won't hurt you". "I won't hurt you either, I will eat you"! With that, the harpy attacked. Percy quickly dove and stabbed. He heard an angry scream. When he looked , he saw one of the harpy's wings was bleeding. "YOU LITTLE PEST"! "NOW YOU'RE DEAD"! Suddenly Juniper was behind the harpy. She had a large branch in her hands. She hit the harpy just when it was about to attack. The harpy turned around, furious. "YOU STUPID TREE". "I WILL.." Then she disintegrated into dust. Percy stood beside here, riptide in his hands. "Are you alright Juniper"? "Yes, I th-i-i nk so" Juniper stammered. I . "So who do we have here"? A voice asked. Percy quickly turned, sword at the ready.


	2. More trouble

**Hee, y'all. Whazzup? Here is the second part of my story. Hope you like it! Ps; Don't own Percy Jackson & the Olympians.**

Behind Percy, surrounded by satyrs, stood mr D. He was dressed in a purple leopard shirt and shorts. He smirked. "Hello Mr Jack" he said, smiling. Percy didn't try to correct him; he always pretended like he didn't know his name. Instead he stared at the god, suprised. And not in the nice way. "Mr D! What are you doing here"?Well Peter Pan,do you really think I wouldn't notice someone breaking the rules? Walking around past bedtime, doing.. Well whatever you were doing". He sighed. "You stupid demigods keep forgeting I'm a god,don't you? And being a god, you know immortal and all-powerfull, do you really think I wouldn't notice? I know everything"!

Percy knew it wasn't smart to react and risk making him angry, but he could'nt stop himself. " I wasn't doing anything! And If you know everything, then try answering some questions! Like, who invented the telephone( Percy's stepfather, who loved sprouting historical facts, had told him this). Or why I even was here, which I had really good reasons for. If you know everything, you know I was just trying to get to Chiron for something important instead of having a conversation with you" Percy shouted.

Mr D froze. His eyes turned a pissed-off purple. The plants around him went crazy. The satyrs already fled, being familair with Mr D's powers. Which he was likely to use on the poor Percy. Mr D pointed his finger at Percy, his image flickering. "WHAT? HOW DARE YOU? i'M A GOD. YOU LITTLE DEMIGODS CAN;T JUST INSULT ME. YOU ARE THE SELFISH, STUPID, HEARTLESS CREATURES. NOW YOU'RE SO DEAD" he shouted.

Percy backed up a little. Would he turn me into a grape and squash me to make wine? Or would he show his true form and disintegrate me? Percy thought. Either way, pissing off a god isn't really smart. Even for Percy, who had done some stupid things in his life.

Mr D smirked, clearly liking this situation. He calmed down a little, speaking in a soft voice. " Well, Jack Peterson are you going to beg for mercy? If you do, maybe I won't turn you into a grape and squash you by sitting on you. Well, probably I won't".

Percy didn't hesitate; maybe it was foolish, but he didn't want to give Mr D the satisfaction of hearing him beg for mercy. His pride won't let him do that. He would die, but at least he wouldn't die a coward. He straightened his back. "Eh no. Thanks for that oppurtunity he said sarcasticially. "But Iwould rather have at least my pride left, thankyou". Mr D smiled, pleased. "Well, I gave you the oppurtunity. Don't beg Hades for another chance when you see him". Mr D rubbed his hands. " Finally, something good is happening on this rotten day. Destroying you will definetely be satisfying.

Now.." He raised his hand again, a smirk on his face. Percy wanted to close his eyes, but didn't. Instead, he locked eyes with mr D, showing a little disrespect. "Mr D! Wait! Mr D turned around, startled. "Can I not even destroy ungrateful bastard with being interrupted? What has come of the world if a god can't even do that" he shouted, extremely angry. Behind him, with a grim look on his face, stood Chiron.

" Chiron, what are you doing here"? Percy dared to ask. Mr D shot him his pissed-of-I'm going to kill you- stare. "It doesn't matter why he is here, nothing can save you now". "Actually, it does matter" Chiron said. "I got an Iris-message from Olympus. Your father wants to speak you. It's urgent. He wants you to come immediately". Mr D grumbled.

"Fine, what on earth does he want? I'm stuck here on this stupid camp and now something good is finally happening, he needs to speak me" Mr D turned to Percy. " Don't think you get of that easy, Jack. I will destroy you, as soon as I'm back". He shot one last angry stare at Percy, then he disappeared.

Percy sighed. His problems weren't over, though. He still had to talk to Chiron, that would definetely be hard. And Mr D meant what he said. Insulting gods wasn;t really smart. And the punishment was definetely not worth it. But he would deal with this later. Now, he needed to talk to Chiron. He need to explain him why he was here. He wanted to know what was going on. He focused on the centaur before him.

"Thanks Chiron. You just saved me, I owe you" Chiron sighed. "I suppose I did. But Percy, what were you doing here? And what did you say to make Mr D so mad. You shouldn't do that he is a god, after all". "I know, but I was just irritated and he was teasing me again. And well, I kind of lost it". "Hmm. Still, you should be careful. This is definetely going to be a problem later. Mr D isn't going to let you get away with this. What did you exactly say, if I may ask". "Nothing too bad" Percy said, sounding defensive. " He just said he knew everything, which he doesn't and I said if he knew everything, he should know why I was here and well.. who invented the telephone. Then he went all god-of-wine on me".

"Hmm, well gods don't like to be insulted. And they get insulted easily. Is that really all you said"? "Well, I might have implied I thought I was wasting time by talking to him" Percy said. Chiron shook his head. "I already thought something like that. Percy, you really have to be more careful around the gods". "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry". Percy looked at the ground, then he looked up.

"So.. What now? I suppose he isn;t just going to ' let it go' isn't he? " Chiron sighed. "No, I'm afraid not. But don't worry, I will think of something. You still haven't told me why you were here and got into this mess". "I wanted to talk to you, about a dream I had. But I got interrupted by Juniper and a harpy. And after we killed the harpy, Mr D suddenly came out of nowhere". " Aha" Chiron started walking and motioned Percy to follow him.

"So this dream, where was it about? I figure it would be really important since you risked getting eaten". "Yeah, It was. I quess. It was this really strange dream. Scared the hell out of me". Chiron nodded; he knew what Percy meant. He still 'wore' the grim expression. "So, what happened in this dream"? Percy looked away for a moment before speaking. "I was in this cave or something. It was really dark and I was all alone. Then I looked around and I- I" Percy tried, but he seemed to be unable to say it.

"Percy? What did you see"? Chiron said, worried. Percy looked really pale and scared. That didn't happen a lot. "They lay on the ground. All my friends,dead. And.. And, there was this dark shadow-creature. It was coming towards me. I tried to do something, but I couldn't move. It come closer and closer, but I still couldn't see what it was. It was about to kill me when I woke up". Percy looked even paler now, like he really saw it all happen before his eyes. Chiron cursed in Ancient Greek, mumbling. "This is not good. It can't be a coincidence. Not when it's all happening at the same time". "Chiron"? Chiron continued mumbling for some time, before focusing on Percy.

"Yes? What is it"?" Does my dream has anything to do with the reason Zeus wanted to speak Mr D"? You heard the lightning at the moment Percy said Zeus; it was already dangerous to say a god's name. Chiron looked at the clouds, nervous. "Shush Percy! Don't just say his name, allright. And yes, it might have something to do with it. I don't know yet". Percy looked really worried now. "Then, what is going on? What is wrong? Are we in danger"? Chiron shook his head. "I don't know exactly. Just that there have been some problems". "What for problems? Should we prepare for an attack"? Chiron stopped. They were in front of his cabin. He put the key in the door. "Listen Percy, we will go inside and I will tell you as much as possible, ok? We will figure something out, I promise. First I'm going to get something to drink. Want a cup of tea"? Suddenly, they heard a voice. It was clearly a woman. "Really? Percy Jackson, the hero of Olympus, is drinking tea? Wouldn't ruin that your reputation, Percy?


	3. A special quest

**Hey, how are y'all? It has been a while, but here is part 3 of my story. Hope y'all like it! I like writing it :) Oh I don't own Percy jackson& the olympians. Would be awesome if I did though.**

Percy and Chiron stared at the person who just had said that. She was sitting at Chiron's coach, looking as comfortable as possible. Which should be weird considering she was a twelve year old girl. "Lady Artemis"? Percy said, nonplussed. "Yes Perseus, it's me. It's kind of obvious, isn't it"? Artemis shot him a look that clearly said stupid boy. Percy blushed and was about to say something, probably another stupid comment .

Lucky for him, Chiron interrupted. "But Lady Artemis, why are you here? I mean , we are honoured of course , but I didn't kniw you would visit camp half-blood. And it's certainly.. hm.. special that you are in my cabin". Artemis sighed. "Well, I suppose I should do some explaining. To begin with why I'm here; my father send me". Percy and Chiron looked at each other; this couldn't be good.

"So.. your father send you. The most powerful of them all? Why would he do that, I wonder" Percy blurted out. Artemis shot him a warning look. "Be careful _boy. _You better not insult me or my father". he said the word boy like it was a really bad curse. "I didn't mean to insult anybody. I just find it's weird your father send you here. It must be really serious then" Percy dared to say. Artemis nodded, her face expressed worry. "Yes, you can say it's serious Perseus. very serious". She was silent for a moment, then she spoke again. "Well, Perseus sit down. Chiron, can you get something to drink"? Chiron nodded while Percy walked towards the couch and sat down next to her.

She tensed for a moment, having a boy so close to her. She sat as far away from him as possible and did her best to ignore Percy. "What do you want lady Artemis? Some nectar"? "Yes, that would be very good. And I think the _boy_ wants a cola". Percy wanted to comment on how she just assumed what he would like and how she talked about him , then shut his mouth at a warning glare of Chiron. "Yeah, that would be great. Thanks Chiron". "Your welcome" The centaur said.

He didn't seem to notice how Artemis acted like it was her house and _they_ had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Well, I will get some tea. I'm in the kitchen. And lady Artemis? Will you be so kind not to turn Percy in a jackelope or kill him? That would be very bad". "I don't promise anything, but I will try". Artemis smiled; appearently she liked the idea of turning him into a jackelope and hunt him down. Chiron frowned, then smiled too. "Thankyou. I will be in the kitchen". He went to the kitchen.

When Chiron was gone, Percy focused his attention on Artemis again. Like always, she was in the form of a twelve year old girl. She wore her hunters uniform, together with a few knives and a bow. Her silver eyes looked beautifull, together with her auburn hair, which she wore in a brade. She looked beautifull. And really worried.

"Ehm. Lady Artemis"? Artemis looked at him, a little startled. "Yes? What do you have to say, Perseus"? "Why did you come here? I mean, I know your father send you, but why? What's wrong"? Artemis hesitated. "I promised to tell nobody. To avoid panic. " "But..." Percy started. "But you will have to wait until Chiron is back. I do have permission to tell Chiron, that's why I'm here after all, and since you're here too I will tell you too". Percy wanted to ask more, but before he could, Artemis started to talk.

"Why are you here, Perseus? At this time, you should be asleep". Percy looked at her; she sounded like a mother. "oh, really? Maybe i like wandering through the wood in the middle of the night, getting chased by monsers and almost disintegrated by an angry god". "Oh stop the sarcasm already Perseus, it was a normal question and.. Wait. What? Chased by monsters? An angry god. Explain please. This ought to be good". Artemis leaned forward a little, her head in her hands. She was smiling.

Oh great Percy thought. Now I have to tell the man-hating goddes how I totally screwed up tonight. He considered not telling, but that wouldn't help anyway. "Well? Tell me". Artemis looked more than eager to hear about his night, it would be so humiliating. Percy sighed. "Allright, I will tell already. I can't be more humiliated than I already am. Besides, Mr D is probably going to tell the entire world already, sooo here goes nothing". Percy told her everything; His dream, sneaking around the encounter with the harpy, the coversation with Mr D etcetera. He even told her Juniper how he had jumped at the sound of Juniper's voice.

Artemis was laughing really loud when he told her that. "Really? You, the hero of Olympus, the ' great' Percy Jackson screamed like a little girl when one of your _friends _showed up? That's hilarious"! "No, it isn't" Percy protested. "It was humiliating. I mean, it was just Juniper and I screamed like it was an entire army of Titans". "Well, at least you admit you were scared. Most men wouldn't. They would just come up with silly excuses". Artemis rolled her eyes. "Yeah well, at least those men don't scream when they see a friend and jump into the air. It was humiliating". Artemis laughed again.

"I mean" Percy continued "I can understand that I scream when I have this dream about this shadow- creature that killed a my friends and I can;t move and..What the!" Percy was interrupted rudely when Artemis grabbed his arm and pulled him closer. Her nails digged in his flesh.

"What? How do you mean shadow- creature. You didn;t mention this before. Explain yourself" "Ehhm. Ok. Like I already said there was this creature. Really big. And ehhm I couldn't really see it clearky; it looked most like a huge shadow. It come closer and closer and I couldn't move or even scream". Artemis' eyes widened. "No, it can't be. That's impossible. But it would explain.."

"Would explain what"? Percy asked. Artemis looked at him; she wanted to say something. Suddenly she noticed how close he was. He was almost sitting in her lap. When she had grabbed him, she had pulled him _that _close. She immediately froze. "Lady Artemis. What's wrong"? Percy looked at her and suddenly noticed too how close they were. He paled and then froze. For some time, they just sat there, frozen. Then Artemis released his arm and pulled him of her. Percy blushed. He wanted to apologize, but Artemis spoke before him. She seemed to blush too. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that". "Oh eh yeah" Percy said, still blushing. They were staring at each other, their faces still close. Artemis' hand rested on Percy's leg. They leaned towards each other, their faces coming closer...

**Haha. I'm going to end it here:) Just seemed like the right thing to do. Evil:D Sooo, what do y'all think? **


	4. Time to talk

**Hey. Whazzup? This is chapter 4 of my Pertemis story. Yah Pertemis :D. What did y'all think of the ending of chapter three? Oh and I know I said Percy would only encounter Artemis when she was with her hunters, but I decided that I didn't like that. So he already encountered her now, he will see her again when she is with her hunters , though. Ok, so chapter 4. ACTION!**

Chiron walked into the room with three cups. And cookies. Artemis quickly pulled Percy away, again. She practically jumped back to where she sat before, as far away as possible. Percy blushed like crazy, he must look like a tomato. He looked at Artemis, she was trying hard to act like nothing happened. Like they hadn't leaned forward, their lips almost touching.

Percy didn't know how to act. He almost kissed a maiden goddess, how would you act? Oh shit. People are dying, my friends are likely in danger and all I can think about are the lips of a goddess who vowed to be a maiden forever. Good job Percy he thought. How did that even happen? One moment, there was this weird, uncomfortable moment and the next thing he knew was that he leaned towards her, her lips coming closer and closer.

What would have happened if Chiron had stayed in the kitchen? Percy wondered. Would they have kissed? Percy shook his head, trying to put the image of them kissing out of his mind.

Chiron walked forward and put the drinks down. "So, nectar for Artemis, Cola for Percy and Tea for me. Is it allright"? Chiron looked up. He frowned. "Ehhm, is everything allright with you two"? Artemis was quick to speak, while Percy was still shocked at what just almost happened.

"Oh, nothing Chiron. Perseus had something really interesting to tell about this dream of him and it could be really important. So I was just thinking about that". Percy looked at her; he was suprised she could lie that well. Then again, maybe she really had been thinking about that. Or couldn't she stop thinking about _it, _too? It wasn't just something; they had almost kissed and..

"Percy"? Chiron suddenly asked, looking worried. Percy realised, once again, he had been staring. Chiron must suspect something was going on by now. He quickly focused on Chiron. "Are you're allright Percy? I know you are really worried about your friends, but you can't do anything about it right now. But we will figure something out, I know that"

Percy felt really bad; his friends were in danger and all he could think about was Artemis. He decided to focus on his friends only, he would deal with the rest later. "Yes, I'm worried indeed Chiron. But we both _still_ don't know anything. Could you tell us what is going on, lady Artemis"? Artemis narrowed her eyes for a second, then she nodded. "Very well. There is indeed something big going on. Even the gods don;t know what exactly. There have been some reoprts from nympfs and naiads and they weren't any good".

Percy interrupted her. "What do you mean? What's going on? Are my friends in danger? What did those reports say"? Artemis shot him a look. She clearly was annoyed by his behaviour. Now she looked at him, Percy thought back to that weird moment, again. He simply couldn't stop thinking about it. Her face had been so close to his, he had been able to see the different colors in her eyes. It wasn't just silver; it was a mix of different colors. Her eyes looked silver, but there was also some light blue, black and even a liitle gold. You had to be really close to her to see that, though. From a distant, her eyes looked just silver. He had been hypnotized by those same beautifull eyes.

He saw Artemis look at him and realised he was staring. Damn Percy thought. Can't I stop staring? She is seriously beautiful, but right now I have to concentrate on my friends. I shouldn't be thinking about some moment we probably were about to kiss. He took a deep breath. "Sorry lady Artemis, please continue. I won't interrupt again"

Artemis looked confused; she hadn't expect that he would apologize. "Well, Perseus the situation is.. difficult. Very difficult and _very_ sensitive. Can I trust the both of you to keep quit what I'm about to tell you"? Percy and Chiron looked at each other before turning towards her. "Yes, lady Artemis. We promise not to tell" Percy said. Chiron nodded in approval. "Good"

Artemis continued. " Those reports from naiads and nymphs and so on talk about a unknown threat" "How do you mean unknown" Percy asked, confused. Artemis raised her eyebrows. "I thought you wouldn't interrupt anymore, Perseus"? Percy turned a little red. "Ehmm, sorry lady Artemis. I forgot. Please continue".

Artemis looked another second at him, then quickly turned away from him. " Various creatures have been killed. Not just demi-gods. The only lead we have are the reports of those who found... the remains of those victims. And well, we know it's the same creature which killed the victims, because all the victims are killed in the same way".

Chiron broke the silence that followed Artemis' explanation. "Lady Artemis, how exactly have those victims be killed"? Artemis coughed. "Well ehm, they have been ripped apart. Actually, only a few body parts have been found, the rest.. kind of .. well . I think you get it". Chiron and Percy stared at her.

Eventually, Chiron started talking. They have been ripped apart? All of them? Were they alone when the creature found them? Or were they with more? They must have fought it, right"? Artemis looked away, reluctant to answer. "Lady Artemis"? Chiron asked. "You know this could , probably _will_ involve my campers. If there is anything else I need to know, speak now".

Artemis bit her lip, that was the only sign she found this hard to tell. "Yes, there were multiple victims, of course. And a lot of them were with 2 of more at the time of the attack. They have been ripped apart, all of them".

Percy was confused. "But haven't the victims tried to do anything? Fight it or something? At least, try. Or maybe one of them could've escaped, I don't get how none of them got away". "You are very right, Perseus. It is strange, indeed. But if the gods are right, it will start to make sense soon. Besides, what about they simply _couldn't _run away; couldn't move a single muscle".

Chiron frowned. "Wait, do you mean Percy's dream has anything to do with this"? Artemis nodded. "That could be very well the case. It makes perfect sense with what we know; various creatures killed, all of them ripped apart, no one seemed to have tried to escape. Or maybe, they tried, but couldn't escape". Chiron nodded. "That would make sense. Did the reports say anything more"?

Artemis hesitated. "Well, yes they did actually. There are a few people missing. No one knows where they are. It could be the monster which has kidnapped them. I certainly don't hope so. "Well, then we have one more thing to worry about" Chiron sighed.

"Yes, but that still doesn't answer. Why are you her, lady Artemis? I mean, shouldn't you be hunting the monster or something"? Percy asked, curious and worried at the same time. Artemis smiled slightly. "You would think so, but my father wanted me to go to camp half blood first. He wanted me to talk to you, Chiron, and ask your opinion. Also, he expect you to make sure the demi-gods are safe. Well as safe as possible, that is". "Really? He did? I will be happy to help, of course. And I would do anything to protect my campers. But one more question, lady Artemis. Do you know what this monster is"? "Unfortunetely, I don't know. We have a few suspisions, but that's all".

Chiron sighed. "It can never be easy, can it? Ok, how can I help"? Artemis smiled, but that smile quickly faded. "Start with warning the campers, make sure they are ready for any danger. And talk to the oracle, maybe get some information that way. I will go and discuss the further actions with the other gods". With that said, Artemis disappeared with a flash of silver. Percy and Chiron averted their eyes, so they wouldn't disintegrate. Chiron turned to Percy. "I will take care of the campers. Do you think you can contact Rachel"? Percy nodded, looking really worried. "Of course, I will send her an iris message. I will say it's urgent, and that we need her here immediately. She should be here in a few hours". "Good, contact here and I will do the rest". With that, they both walked away.


	5. The Quest

**Hey, here I am. Once again. Hope y'all like it. Oh, and in the chapter 6 or something, Percy will probably see Artmis again. Just so you know. Anyway, here is chapter 5 of my story. Enjoy Ps; I do not own Percy Jackson & the Olympians. I only own what comes from my imagination….**

Percy was walking back to his cabin. He was thinking about the coming danger. What would happen now? Percy thought. Is that shadow monster going to pay us a visit too? Or will it go after something else? Percy kept walking, muttering to himself. What if it does come here? Could I protect my friends? Or would I be helpless, forced to watch them die, like it happened in my dream. What if..

"HEY! PERCY" Percy screamed and turned around, already uncapping riptide. Where a moment ago had been a tree, stood a girl now. "Juniper, what are you doing here"? Percy slighted relaxed now he saw it was just Juniper. He still had riptide in his hands. He realized he must look a little crazy , because she was staring at him. Looking really worried.

"You really can't stop screaming like a little girl today, can you? Serious, what's your problem, I'm just a nymph, you know. I'm not a scary monster who is going to eat you or anything". She rolled her eyes, smiling. Although she still looked slightly worried.

That wasn't surprising, since normally Percy didn't jump at every little sound. "Why are you so scared, little girl"? Juniper asked with a big smile . She clearly loved teasing him. Percy tried to smile too, but he had too much to worry about to smile.

Oh nothing" He sighed. "I'm just a little nervous, I think". "Nervous? For what? Juniper asked, frowning. Her eyes widened when she understood. "This has something to do with your dream, doesn't it? You talked to Chiron and it's something bad. Oh gods, what is it"? Juniper looked really scared now, since she knew demi-gos dreams. They always meant trouble, _big _trouble.

Percy groaned. Great he thought. Now I'm in trouble. What can I tell her. I can't tell her boyfriend, aka my best friend, might get eaten by a unknown monster. A monster that rips his victims apart, devours them, while their friends can't do anything about it. Heck, maybe even the gods can do nothing to help!

"It's nothing. And you apparently can't stop scaring me to death today, can you"? He said, trying to distract her. He raised his eyebrows at her, trying to ignore her questions. Lucky for him, Juniper forgot he had to answer her questions. She was too busy defending herself.

"That's not true! I wasn't trying to scare you at all. I wanted to talk to you. You are suddenly so tensed. I didn't do anything; I just said hi and you suddenly went all fighting mode or something" "Fighting mode"? Percy asked, obviously amused. Juniper blushed.

"Yeah well, you tried to behead me". "What? I didn't try to behead you, where do you get the idea"? Juniper stepped forward and knocked on his head. "Helloooo! Anybody home there? You swung your sword at me!" "I didn't mean to"! he yelled. Juniper looked at him, a little scared.

She took a step back. "Ok, calm down. I didn't mean to insult you or anything". "I know you didn't" Percy sighed. "Great, can you put the sword away, please? You know, before you actually behead me" Percy looked down at his hands. He was still holding riptide, more like gripping it. He put the sword away and turned his gaze to Juniper.

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to swing my sword at you. Are you allright? I didn't scare you, did I"? Juniper looked relieved now he wasn't pointed a sword at her. "Yes, you did but it doesn't matter. I understand you are tensed and it was a reflex" She smiled at him, trying to calm him.

"Anyway, what is going on? What did Chiron say"? Percy hesitated; what should he say? Should he lie or was telling the truth better, even if it hurt? But Artemis had asked him to keep it all secret.. And if Juniper knew, she would just get scared. He decided to tell a part of his dream and not tell her about Artemis.

With that thought in his mind , he started walking. "Can you walk with me to me cabin? I will tell you on the way there". "Sure" Juniper said. They walked a few minutes in silence, before Percy started talking.

"So ehm, I don't really want to talk about my dream. It scared the hell out of me". Percy took a deep breath, before continuing. "But Chiron said he would find a way to solve everything. And.. well I can't tell you much, but I have to contact Rachel,so she will be able to help". Juniper's eyes widened at hearing this; she knew it had to be serious if the oracle (aka Rachel) had to come.

" Oh, that's bad. But I'm sure Chiron will find a way to solve evrything. Whatever everything is" She obviously tried really hard not to panick. She looked at Percy, hesitantly. "You aren't going to tell me where this is all about, are you"? Percy shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry. But , you will probably hear soon enough. Just wait". Juniper sighed. "Fine, then I will go and just wait. Bye Percy, good luck" With that said, she changed into a tree again.

Percy was back at his cabin and walked inside. He would try to sleep for some time. After that, he would contact Rachel. A few minutes after he laid down, he fell asleep. Luckily, this time he didn't have any doomsday-dreams. He managed to sleep a few hours before waking up by Tyson yelling in his ears. "Wake up, big brother. It's time for breakfast Yeah! Peanut Butter. Yeah" Then he ran away, yelling peanut butter. Percy got up and ran after him. He at least had try to eat something.

After lunch, Chiron called in a meeting with all the campers. Percy wasn't present; he was trying to contact Rachel. He threw a drachma in the fontain in his cabin, after creating a rainbow with his powers over water. "Isis, great goddes of rainbows, please show me Rachel".

Immediately, Rachel face was shown. When she saw him , her eyes widened and she smiled. "Percy! Hey, how are you doing Kelp Brain"? Percy smiled too; it was good to see her. "To be honoust, not so good. I had this dream tonight and then i went see Chiron and Mr D tried to disintegrate me and.." Rachel interrupted him.

" Ok, just start with the beginning, allright? Because I really don't get what you're saying". So the next 20 minutes or so, he told Rachel all that had happened that night. "So ehm we kind of need you here, could you come"? Percy asked. Rachel nodded, looking worried. Just like him.

"Of course, I will take a taxi, see you in an hour or so". Percy walked towards the campfire, where Chiron has held his ' speech'. He saw all the campers talking, some were scared and some were yelling they had to fight. Especially the Ares cabin liked the idea to fight and beat this 'lame' shadow. Chiron calmed them down.

"Silence! Silence everyone. Listen, I understand you want to defend yourselves, but we have to be careful. Besides, the gods will try to handle this. Our job will be _preparing_ for a fight, so we will be ready". Most campers nodded; only the Ares cabin yelled a few more times they had to fight and standing back was stupid. The usual. But after a look from Chiron, they calmed down. Fighting clearly wasn't an option.

"Ok start the preparations campers!" Chiron yelled. "I want the entire camp protected, all weapons ready for when we have to fight. Work together. Good luck"! With that, all the campers left. Now, Percy was the only one standing there. He walked towards Chiron. Chiron turned around and gave him a weak smile; he was making the best of this situation.

"Percy. Did you contact Rachel? Does she come"? Percy nodded. "Yes, she will be here in 30 minutes or so". "Very well"Chiron sighed. "I will warn the campers, be here in 30 minutes _with_ Rachel, allright"? Percy nodded. With that, they departed.

Thirty minutes later, all the campers were back at the campfire. They were waiting for Rachel to arrive. They walked towards the campfire. Then , Percy sat down and Rachel went to stay next to Chiron. "Campers! We all know why we are here. The situation ask for a answers. And who better to give those than the oracle herself"? He nodded in Rachel's direction.

"Rachel, it's your turn" Rachel looked nervous. "Ehmm Chiron, it doesn't work like that. It's not like I can control it. We will have to wait for it, that can take some time"

She barely finished speaking when her eyes started to glow. "Campers of camp half-blood. I'm the oracle of Delphi. Listen to what I have to say". Rachel sounded different now; it was the oracle of Delphi, speaking. "_A new threat has arosen from the depths of Hades. Nothing will stop it and it will conquer all. Even the gods will be helpless and their reign will fall. Onlywhen the heor of the sea goes on a quest , the monster will be defeated. This hero will save all. Or if he fails, the gods will fall" _

After that, Rachel almost fainted. Chiron had to steady her, she was shaking. "What happened? What did I say"? Rachel asked, slightly confused.

"Technically, you didn't say anything. It was the oracle who spoke" one of the Athena campers said. "Oh shut up" an Ares camper said and rolled his eyes. "Exactly, that doesn't matter now" An Aphrodite camper said. "We might be dead in a few days and you have to be a smart pants. Can't you Athena kids stop it already"?

At this, different Athena campers started to explain how people should always be 'precise'. A lot of other campers grunted; they had heard that before. "Silence"! Chiron said. "We don;t have time for this. We have to figure out who to send on this quest". "Well, the prophecy _did _mention the hero of the sea" One of the Athena campers said. "So since the only one who could be that, is Percy. I think he should go". All the campers looked in Percy's direction now. Chiron nodded. "I agree. Percy Jackson, do you accept this quest"? Percy sighed, looking well.. basicially frigthened and worried. " It always _has _to be me, doesn't it? Fine, I will go". "Great" a voice said. Percy turned around to see mr D. He grinned wickidly. "Maybe, now I don't have to kill you. That creature will do it for me. And if you survive, well we will see.."

**So ehmm, that was chapter five. Sorry for the bad prophecy, I'm really bad at that. Hope you like the chapter:) The toast ninja ( wow, cool name!); thanks for the review! Glad you like my story. Always good to hear you're appreciated. I agree with you it would have been a little akward if they really had kissed. And I thought that would be too fast. But no worries, they will find each other:) **


	6. Destination

**Hey y'all. I am glad you like my story. Especially since there are a loot of Pertemis stories out there. Mine is quite a bit different, though. No guardian of the hunt or anything. Haven't really thought about what happened between Annabeth and him... Mm. What do you guys think? Did they break up or did they never get together? Let me know! So , here is chapter 6. Don't own Percy Jackson& the Olympians. Enjoy!**

All the campers looked confused since they didn't know anything about the argument between mr D and Percy. "What do you mean? What did Percy do to deserve that"? An Apollo camper asked, confused.

Mr D shot an hateful glare towards Percy. "What did he do? He insulted me! He deserves more than death. If that creature kills him, he will be lucky". "Actually, I don't think so. I wouldn't like it that be ripped apart"An Athena camper said. Even though she was frightened, she couldn't help to correct.

Mr D looked even more furious now. "You stupid demi-god! You dare to disagree with me? I"m a god! My punishment will be way worse than death, I will let torture him before I let him rot in the underworld. Where he will be tortured for all eternity!" Mr D shouted. He raised his, ready to punish the unlucky camper.

"Wait a minute, you can't kill Percy. And it wouldn't do you any good if he got killed" Another Athena camper said. Mr D turned around, his eyes that pissed-off purple. "Oh really, smarty pants? And why not"? "Because the porphecy clearly says if Percy fails, the reign of the gods will end. And if Percy dies, he will fail. So you need him" the Athena camper said calmly.

Mr D growled. "Well, I don't need you. Jeez, you Athena kids are just as annoying as your mother". On this, all the Athena campers started to protest and shout things like; "That's literally impossible. And ; "You should know"!. Then , the Ares campers joined in , shouting things like; "Why would you care if that stupid boy dies? "Kill him"!. Before it came to a fight between the campers of Athena and mr D/ Ares campers, Chiron spoke.

"STOP IT"! Chiron yelled. Everyone , except mr D who was still ranting about ' having respect for an awesome god like him', immediately silenced and turned to him. "Listen, I know you are all scared an frustated, but we are NOT going to kill anyone. And this not even important right now. All that is important is that Percy goes on this quest and succeeds. Agreed"?

"What about me? Is he going to get away with insulting me, a god" mr D shouted, still furious. Chiron sighed. "Listen mr D, I get you are mad. Of course you are. But young Percy didn't mean to. He had just had a horrible dream and was frustated and scared. So what if he apologies and we forget this matter"?

Mr D hesitated. "It would be fun to hear him beg me for forgiveness" he said. "Ok, if he apologizes, I will let it go this time". Everyone sighed, relieved. Only a few Ares campers muttered something about kicking his annoying, worthless ass, but everyone just ignored them. "Ok"Chiron smiled. He turned to Percy, who didn't look happy. "So Percy, are you ready to apologize"?

Percy bit his lip; he really didn't want to. But after a look of Chiron, he gave in. "Allright. Ehhm mr D, I'm sorry for insulting you. Even when you probaly totally deserved it for turning your punishment into _our _punishment" "What? How dare you! I should turn you into a grape and sit on you for that!" Mr D yelled, now even more furious. The Ares campers grinned; they clearly liked the idea of Percy being crushed by mr D. Especially in _that _way.

Mr D took a step forward, ready to totally humilate and destroy Percy. Before he could do so, thunder boomed and ligthning struck in, only a few inches from mr D. He jumped back, a little pale. "Fine! I won't hurt the kid. Stop the lightning already" He shouted to the sky. Then , with a grunt, he turned to Percy.

"If you apologize, _really _apologize, I will let it go Peter Johnson". Percy opened his mouth; likely to insult the god once again. Before he could do so, Chiron coughed and shot a warning glare. Percy rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine" He grumbled. He took a deep breath.

"Mr D, I'm reallly _really _sorry" Mr D smiled. "You are sorry... Where are you sorry about? The way you look"? A few campers laughed. Percy tensed, but didn't react. "No, I'm sorry about that I insulted you. I shouldn't have". A silence followed ; would mr D accept Percy's apology? Or would he blast him to pieces?

Mr D smile grew wider. "Aha, very good. Of course it was a misunderstanding. How could anyone think things like that about me" Percy sighed. "Yeah, sure. You're great" He turned around, to discuss what to do now. Only mr D wasn't done with him. He coughed. Percy turned towards him. "So what am i"? Mr D said, with a wicked smile. Percy frowned; he didn't understand. "What you _really _ meant to say. You know, you are awesome. Things like that." Mr D explained, smiling.

Percy clutched his fists and forced himself to say something nice. "You are awesome. The best god ever". Mr D grinned. "I know I am, you don't have to tell me. Just don't ever forget. Chiron, please continue with whatever you were doing" With that said, mr D disappeared. All campers sighed, relieved he was gone. They all focused on Chiron again. He coughed.

"Right. So Percy, I suggest you go and pack your stuff. We will meet each other in my cabin in half an hour" Chiron motioned to everyone to continue their work. "Ehhm Chiron"? Percy said. "Yes, anything you want to say before you leave, Percy"? "More like a question. Where do I have to go"? Chiron paused; thinking about that. "Hmm, well that's a good question. Were do you have to go"?

Again, it was one of the Athena campers who found the answer to this difficult question. "Wait, you said that the victims were all made in the same area, right"? This camper, called Gyan, said. "Yes! So if we just send Percy to that area, he can investigated and follow the tracks. That will lead him to the creature, I'm sure" One of his siblings, Aldo, spoke enthusiastic.

Chiron nodded. "This makes sense. Percy, go pack anything you might need. In half an hour, I will meet you and tell you your destination. The rest of you, go back to the reinforcements. We will need to be ready" All the campers disappeared, talking.

Percy went to his cabin. When he opened the door of his cabin, he saw Tyson wasn't there. He probably was working on weapons with the Hephaestus cabin. He took a few shirts and threw them in his backpack. He also packed some Ambrosia and Nectar. He was just thinking about the other stuff that would come in handy, when the door opened.

He expected to see Chiron, or maybe Tyson or Grover, but it was Annabeth. "Annabeth! What are you doing here"? Percy asked, shocked. He had totally forgotten about her. She hadn't said much, not even when mr D insulted her mother. She looked worried and uncomfortable.

"I just wanted to say goodbye and wish you luck" She said, so soft he almost didn't hear her. "Ok, but you're not even allowed to be here. It is against camp rules for a boy and a girl to be in a cabin, alone" Annabeth smiled. "I got permission, because you're going on a quest. Chiron said I could say my goodbyes. A few other campers asked my to say good luck to you. Everyone hopes you succeed. Even the Ares campers" Annabeth smiled again. Then, her smile faded. She looked really worried.

"What's wrong"? Percy asked. She took a deep breath before speaking. "I'm just worried. What if anything goes wrong. I mean, this time I'm not here to save you". Percy smiled. "Hey , i've been on quests before. I can handle myself. Besides, I will be careful". "Still, you will be _alone. _No one will even know where you are, let alone if you are in danger". Percy smiled at her.

"Hey, I will come back. I would hate it to do mr D a favor and die". Annabeth smiled. She walked towards him. "Only you could have such a stupid reason to come back alive". Percy shrugged. "I think it's a good one. But I've more reasons. Like all my friends and family count on in". Annabeth nodded, looking at the ground again. She looked really nervous, like she wanted to ask something, but didn't dare it.

"Hey wise girl, what's wrong? Is there anything more you have to say"? "Yes, I do" Suddenly, she kissed him . Percy blushed. She blushed too. "Just for good luck. It might help, it helped back then on mount St Helens. You survived, although you did free Typhon" She spoke really fast. Then she turned and ran away.

Percy just stood there, not understanding what just happened. Has Annabeth just kissed me, again? Percy thought. Why would she do that? Jeez, I _really _don't get girls. With a sigh , he diceded just to continue packing. While he was packing, he thought about how Annabeth and kissed him. It had been fast and sweet. While he was thinking about this, he suddenly wondered how it would be to kiss Artemis. Would it be short and sweet, like with Annabeth. Or would it be passionate and intense?

Somehow, he thought it would be really intense and passionated. It fit Artemis' character. Percy shook his head. Damn it! he thought. Why can't I get Artemis out of my head? I need to focus on the danger, not on one of the most beautiful, amazing people ever. He suddenly had an idea; would Aphrodite be doing this? Making him think about Artemis all the time? She had said she would make his love life difficult. And what could be more difficult than being in love with a certain moon goddess?

For a moment , Percy could swear he heard someone laugh. A female laugh. Sweet and beautiful. He even hear a voice; _don't fight it Percy. You know you like her. And you are one of the first males she actually likes. You two just belong together. _Percy shook his head. "Leave me alone! I don't have time for this, I have to save my friends". _"Fine, but you will realize soon enough. Love is too strong too fight, sweetie" ._ With that, the voice disappeared. Percy sighed; he would deal with that later. Right now, he needed to focus on his quest. A few minutes later, he walked towards Chiron's cabin. The hero of Olympus was ,again, ready to save the world.


	7. The sigbin

**Hey y'all. Ok, last time I asked what would be best; if Percy and Annabeth had broken up or if they never got together. Mm, if they have broken up, it would add some drama… I don't know. If will decide that later. For now, they are just Percy and Annabeth. Ok, so here is chapter 7. Don't own Percy Jackson& the Olympians. Enjoy!**

Percy walked towards Chiron's cabin, thinking. What is this monster anyway? He thought. It must be something really powerful if the gods are so worried about it. How can I defeat something that scares the gods. Not that they would ever admit being frightened.

And then again, he had also beaten Kronos. And he was still invulnerable, that _had _to count for something. Percy sighed. Why did he always get into trouble like this? Just when he thought his life was going to be better, more peaceful, he had to go on a quest. A quest he most likely wouldn't survive.

And what was up with Annabeth? First she calls him stupid and now she was _kissing _him? It would be easier to overthrow the gods then to understand girls. What was their problem ? Could they _never _act normal? No, they always had to be confusing. And then they said boys were _stupid _since everyone with brains could see what they meant. Girls. Percy shook his head. He would never understand them, _never. _

Percy had reached Chiron's cabin and put those thought from his minds. He could worry about it later. Right now, he needed to focus on the task at hand. So he pushed the door open and walked inside. In the living room , Chiron and mr D were sitting on the couch. Chiron smiled at him , Mr. D just ignored him, looking bored like always. Apparently, a monster that could destroy them all didn't worry him too much.

" Mr. Peterson, how great of you to use you 'valuable' time to visit us. I'm honored" Mr. D said sarcastic. Percy ignored his sarcasm and smiled. "My time is indeed valuable. If I remember correctly, I have to save the gods, including you, _again". _Mr. D growled and stood up . "Listen, you worthless, little brat . I'm a _god, a _immortal, all-powerful _god. _While you are just a little, arrogant demigod. I can blast you to pieces as easily as you breathe. So don't mess with me, all right"? Percy grinned. "I'm the arrogant, useless demigod who _saved _the gods, including you. It's just the truth. Besides, if you're so powerful and important, why don't you go and save the world yourself"? Mr. D opened his mouth; ready to give the whole I'm- a- God- so-you-have to- obey me speech, when Chiron interrupted.

He cleared his throat. "Listen , both of you. We are kind of in a hurry, so will you please stop the sharing of insults and get to our problem"? Percy nodded, a little ashamed. Mr. D just snorted and sat down again. "Fine" he said. "But the only reason I'm here, is because I _have _to". He continued just sitting there, bored. Chiron ignored him and turned his attention to Percy. "Percy? Are you ready to hear your destination"?

Percy took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes, I am. Tell me". Chiron beckoned him forward; on the table was a large map. Percy walked towards the table and looked at the map. It was a map of an island, or actually a group of islands. Some had red marks on them.

Percy frowned, confused. "What is this"? He asked Chiron. "I don't know if you have ever heard of it, stupid, but it's called a map" Mr. D said, smiling. Percy rolled his eyes. Ï know that. I mean _where _is this place"? Chiron cleared his throat. "Ever hear of the Philippines, Percy"? Percy hesitated. "Yes, I've heard of it, it's an island chain, right"? Chiron nodded. "Very good, do you know here it is"? Percy shrugged. "Ehm, somewhere in the sea"?

Mr. D clapped his hands. "Brilliant, Brilliant. I don't get why some people believe he is stupid "he said sarcastic. Chiron smiled. "Well, it's in the Western Pacific Ocean actually. In Southeast Asia". Ok, and I've to go where , exactly? I mean, it's not just an island, it's an island group. Meaning, multiple islands" Percy said slowly.

Chiron smiled "7107 islands, to be precise, of which _only _2000 are inhabited". Percy gaped at him "So you expect me to go and search _7107 _islands for this monster"? Chiron shook his head. "No, I don't. You will first go to the places where the victims were attacked. Maybe you will find some tracks, anything that can be helpful. We have an idea of where the monster is heading, but we don't know sure".

Percy looked at the map, examining it. It was a _really _big area. He swallowed. How am I ever going to find that monster? Percy thought. He could be _anywhere._

"So, how exactly do you expect me to find this monster? And what is it anyway"? Percy asked Chiron. Chiron shook his head. "We aren't sure. We only knew that all his victims were paralyzed; whether out of fear or because they _couldn't _move, that's unknown". "So basically, we don't know _what it is, _we don't know _where_ it is and we don't know how to beat it"? Percy asked.

Chiron stroke his beard; like he did when was thinking. "We have an _idea _of all that, we just need some prove ". "Well, then tell me what you _suspect. _If I'm going to fight this thing , _any _information is welcome".

Chiron motioned Percy to sit down. As soon as Percy sat down, he started his story. "Well, you know what the Philippines are, a huge group of islands. And even when only 2000 of them are inhabited, there are still over 98 _million _inhabitants. So it's no miracle that there are a lot of myths". Chiron paused for a moment, then continued. 'Only some myths, like you know all too well, aren't just myths. There are, at least for a part, real. So some of their monsters, are real. And the reports hold a similarity with a creature from their myths".

Percy raised his eyebrows. "What creature"? "Percy, have you ever heard of the sigbin"? Percy shook his head, confused. "No, what is that"? 'It is a creature in Philippine mythology. It isn't well-known in other parts of the world. The Filipinos believe this creature comes out at night to suck the blood his victims from their shadows. It is said to have the ability to make itself invisible to other creatures, especially to humans. There are different opinions on how it looks, but it is believed to have very large ears and a long, flexible tail that can be used as a whip"

'Ok, but what has this sigbi or sigibin or whatever to do with all the deaths"? Chiron shook his head. " _Sigbin. _And it has to do with al the deaths, because the reports show a similarity between the monster we are dealing with and the sigbin". Percy scratched his head. He was obviously confused. "Ehm, ok. So, the monster we are after is a sigbin""?

Mr. D sighed. "No, of course not. We said it had _similarities _with a sigbin. Not that it was one. Serious, do you even have brains?". "Then what is it?!" Percy shouted. Chiron shot him a look. "Calm down, Percy. We don't know what it is. But we have prove it made his first victims in the Philippines and has some of the same abilities as the sigbin. So we start there".

Percy took a deep breath, trying to calm down. He was really annoyed and scared. The dream he had wasn't helping, either. "Sorry, I'm just a little nervous. So what _do _we know"?

Chiron smiled at him. "Not much, but we _do _know something. Both creatures are known to have a tail and suck blood. Both have been seen in the Philippines. And both are extremely dangerous". "Great" Percy muttered. "Still, that is not much. Do you know anymore"? Chiron nodded. "Yes, we do. As it seems, this creature doesn't only drink blood, like the sigbin. It 'drinks' the soul of a human. The few victims which survived, didn't react in any way on humans".

Percy interrupted. 'So I have to fight an enemy we don't know a lot about, but which steals souls"? "Eh yeah, sort of" Chiron said. 'I'm sorry Percy, but we don't have a choice".

Percy sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Ok, if I really have to, just tell me the rest". "Ok, We know where the first victims were made. It was on Siquijor, the smallest province of the Visayas region". Now, Percy looked even _more _confused. The Visayas region is one of the groups of islands of the Philippines". Chiron explained. "You will start your quest in Siquijorn and search the rest of the islands in the Visayas region".

Percy nodded. "Ok, so when can I leave"? Percy wanted to leave as fast as possible; he _had _to save his friends. He would never forgive himself if anything happened to them. "' You can leave right now. We don't really have any tips for you, since we know so little. Just be careful, all right"?

Percy nodded, a little scared. 'I will, so how am I going to get there"? Chiron gave Percy something; it was a plane ticket. "Flying will be the fastest way. You will arrive in Dumaguete, there you will take a ferry towards Siquijor". Percy bit his lip. "Flying? I'm not really allowed to fly, remember? Zeus will blast me to pieces before the plane gets a chance to land". "You don't have to worry about that. Zeus give his permission to fly this time, only so you can help".

Chiron gave Percy a plane ticket, the map and some money. "Argus will take you to the airport. After that, you are on your own. Do you still think you're ready"? Percy tried to smile. "No, not really. But planning everything doesn't always work. Sometimes, you just have to do it , without thinking about every single step". Chiron nodded. "Very well, then go to Argus. Good luck Percy, you will need it". Percy thanked Chiron for everything. Mr. D just sat in the corner, still looking bored. Like it wasn't important and there were no lives at stake. He just shot Percy an annoyed glare and told him to stay alive, so he could have the pleasure of killing him himself. Percy sighed. He hadn't really expected anything else. Now all that could be said, was said Percy turned and took his backpack. He walked towards the camp borders; Argus was waiting. Behind him ; camp. Before him; unknown dangers.

**So, what do you think? Do you like it? Oh, and If anybody wonders; the sigbin is really a creature in Philippine mythology. I just searched for shadow creature and got something about sigbins . I liked it, so decided to use it. ****Anyway, hope y'all liked the chapter. Bye! **


	8. Talk with Aphrodite

**Hey everyone. Here I am with chapter 8;D. Hope y'all appreciate my effort. Otherways I will send a sigbin to suck your blood!( nah, can't really force you to like my story, just hope you do). So, don't own Percy Jackson & Olypians. Enjoy! **

Percy sat in the airplane. He was really nervous, clenching his chair. He expected the plane to crash every moment. He knew Zeus had given him permission to fly, but what if he changed his mind? Percy would helpless, floating kilometres above the ground. He tried to calm down. Zeus needs me, he won't let the plane crash Percy thought. He repeated the words in his mind until he calmed down a little.

Percy left the airport about an hour ago. He had been able to get ont he plane shortly after Argus had dropped him at the airport. Before he went on the plane, he had bought a book about the Philippines.

Now, he reached into his backpack and took the book out. He had nothing to do anyway. He might not really be able to read it, but he could try. Weird enough, the letters didn't seem the dance of the pages as normally. Percy frowned. How is that possible? He thought. Are the gods helping me or something? He shrugged and started to read. There wasn't much in the book that could be valuable. Just the number of inhabitant, location, a little history. Nothing about the sigbin or past accidents. Percy sighed; he hadn't expected it too be easy, but still one could hope, right?

He closed the book and put it back in his pocket. He decided to try to sleep. He closed his eyes and drifted away.

Percy was standing with his feet in the sand. He was on an abondoned beach. He recognized the location; it was on Siquijorn , the same place he was going to. . The sun was shining and it must be at least 25 degrees. He looked around. The beach was empty expect for.. a few really big tents.

He frowned; why would anyone set up his/her tent on an abondoned beach? He walked towards the tents. When he came closer, his eyes widened. Suddenly , he knew who were staying here. But how do they know this place? Percy thought.

I recognize this beach, it was abandoned after some people disappeared here. People abandoned the beach after the first ' accidents' . Weird enough, all victims were men. It had all been on the news a couple of years ago. The police never found anything, nor the victims nor the perpertrators. Since the police had been helpless, no one dared to return her. Still, there were clearly people now.

And Percy knew why they didn't fear this place. How could you fear something when you had a goddess with you to protect you?

Percy heard voices coming from one of the tents and walked towards the sound. He heard two people talking. One of the voices, he knew all too well. It belonged to the person who had possessed his thoughts the past days. He couldn't stop thinking about way she laughed, even though she laughed about his stupidity. But what he _really _couldn't forget, was that moment their lips had been so close. So close and for a moment, he had thought they would kiss. But then , Chiron had entered the room and the moment had been over. With the image of her lips in his head, he walked towards the voices.

One of them, which he already knew, belonged to Artemis. The other voice belonged to a girl around twelve with dark, long hair. She was dressed like the average hunter, with bow. She looked really annoyed. "But lady Artemis" the girl said. " Why are we staying here? We have no business here. Unless you know something we dont".

Artemis sighed. She looked like a year of fourteen, which is older than normally. "I have already explained Aileen, we just need to be here. Trust me. Besides, what makes you want to leave"? Artemis raised her eyebrows at Aileen. Aileen hesitated, then straightened her back and looked Artemis in her eyes. "We think it would be more.. useful to be somewhere else. Why do we _need _to be here? It's just a stupid beach" .

Artemis sighed and rubbed her forehead. " Listen Aileen, if I say we have to be here, we do. Just trust me, all right? And it's not the beach, but the island it is on, where we need to be" . "But then we can leave here!" Aileen shouted. "No, this is the best place to stay. Now go and tell your sisters".

Aileen looked like she wanted to argue more, but after a look of Artemis, she nodded and bowed. "Yes lady Artemis, I will do as you wishes". Artemis smiled weakly. Aileen turned and walked towards the other tents. Artemis looked when she walked away.

Artemis walked towards the water and sat down. She hummed softly. Percy looked at her, she was so beautiful. She had her eyes closed, still humming. Percy walked towards her, planning to lay his hands on her shoulders and.. woke up.

Percy rubbed his eyes, confused. What? Where am I? Percy thought. When he looked around, he realized he was still in the plane. Percy sighed, it had been a dream. He frowned. No, maybe it had been a dream , but it had been real, too. He _just _knew Artemis would be there. I could go there Percy thought. I can need some help. Even from those man-hating people. But Artemis don't want to hurt me, so I will probably be safe. And if not, I can always leave. The last time Percy had seen Artemis and her hunters, they had been rather nice to him. Of course, they didn't really _like _, but they sort of accepted him.

Percy decided it would be best to search for Artemis and her could work together, they would all have profit of that.

Now he had decided what to do, he relaxed and allowed his thoughts to wander. Now he had seen her again, more or less, he was thinking about Artemis again. She looked beautiful, no matter where she was or in which company. No one could compete with her for beauty. Not even Aphrodite.

_Hey! No one can compete with me!A voice said in his head. _"Aphrodite! Get out of my head!" Percy mumbled, trying hard not to draw attention to himself. _No way, sweetie. I need to talk with you about my stubborn sister. See, I always thought she was hopeless, but you managed to get to her. _You were behind that kiss, weren't you ? Percy thought. _Yes, I was. _Aphrodite laughed. _But that stupid Chiron came in too early. And she really did want to kiss you, she just needed some help._

I don't think she does Percy said to her in his head. _Of course she does! She would never find the courage to kiss a man without me. _Percy sighed. I don't think she _want _to find a man. _Of course she does! Every woman wants a man, even she. She just don't want to admit it. But don't worry, I will take care of that. _No! You can't ! Leave her alone Aphrodite!

For a moment, he didn't hear her voice in his head. He saw that the people close to him were looking funny at him. They must have hneard he said something. He tried to laugh. "Fear of flying" he explained. They smiled, then tried to ignore him. They probably thought he was crazy. Percy sighed.

Listen Aphrodite ,he said in his mind, leave Artemis alone. She doesn't need that kind of complications in her life. _Ah , you're so sweet. You're trying to protect her. I'm actually jealous she can have you. _She can't have me he thought. She doesn't even _want _to. _Oh sweatheart, you're so naive. Of course she wants you! She just hasn't accepted it yet. But don't you worry, that's my job. _

He felt Aphrodite leave his mind. "No! Leave her alone". he said. He saw those people looking really funny at him. He blushed. "He sweatheart, are you all right"? An elder woman asked him, clearly worried. "Eh yes m'am. I am just afraid of flying". The woman nodded. "I get it. a lot of people are. But we are almost there". She shot him another sympathetic glance and continued reading his book.

Percy tried to relax, he would be on the ground fast. He would search for Artemis and warn her.

An half hour later, probably the longest 30 minutes of his life, they landed. Percy looked around; where was the exit? He saw it and walked towards it. Ok he thought. Now I just have to find Artemis. No problem, I think I remember the name of the beach where she should be. I just have to take a bus towards it.

Percy was lucky; he saw a bus stop. He walked towards the bus stop and saw that in twenty minutes, the bus would come. Twenty minutes later, Percy sat in the bus. The bus didn't go all the way to the abondoned beach, but it came close enough. The rest, he could walk.

Another twenty minutes later, he got of the bus. There weren't a lot of people here; clearly they were all afraid to go here. Percy wasn't; he had seen too much to be scared off some rumours. Besides, if Artemis stayed here, it would be safe. He walked towards the beach. He already saw the tents.

Percy paused for a moment, thinking about what he should do now. Should I just walk towards the tents and ask for Artemis? Percy thought. No, they would probably hunt him or something. He could first examine the beach, so he knew what he was getting himself into.

Along the beach, there were bushes. Percy decided to hide there and spy a little, so he knew how the camp was devided. He lay down on the ground and hided.

What should I tell Artemis? He thought. Should I tell her what Aphrodite told me? But maybe she will be mad that _anyone _suggests she likes me. And it could be that, to prove they are wrong, she turns me into a jackelope. And I don't want to be a jackelope.

Percy considered all his options. Nothing would be good; she will be pissed anyway. Percy thought.

He sighed. I understand she doesn't want a man; she is too damn perfect. _No _man will ever be good enough for her. Somehow, this made Percy sad. He would like to be the man that conquered her heart. How would it be if she _was _in love with me? Percy thought. He imagined them together; talking, laughing, kissing. He imagined how those soft, full lips would feel on his. How he would slid his tongue into her mouth. How she would put her arms around him, telling him to continue.

Percy had his eyes closed; imagining him and her together. Suddenly he hear a voice. He jumped and turned around. "Percy? What are you doing here"? A girl asked him. She was about his age, and seriously pretty. She had long, auburn hair and big, pretty eyes. Her eyelashes were thick and long. She had full, soft-looking lips and a small, perfect nose. She was tall and slender, but looked like she was really strong too. Percy realized this all in a few seconds. How does she now my name? Percy thought. Then , he looked beter at her. She had something strangely familair. With a shock, he realized who she was. "Artemis"? He asked, nonplussed.


	9. Cotton Candy

**Hey y'all. Here is chapter 9, hope you like it. Make sure you don't come across a sigbin! Don't own Percy Jackson& Olympians. Enjoy!**

Percy was shocked. This girl was _Artemis? _Why is does she looks older? Percy thought. Normally, she looks like twelve, but now she was really a teenager. Why?

"Percy"? Artemis snapped her fingers in front of his face. Percy shook his head. Damn it ! he thought. I was staring at her. What is it with me? The last past days it seems like I can't stop doing that and I make myself look like a fool.

"Ehm, what is it"? he asked, still staring at her. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Ok, first stop looking at me like that. Second, what on earth are you doing here"? Artemis looked really confused.

Percy cleared his throat and tried to concentrate. Not that he really could. She was just too distracting. With those beautiful eyes. And that long hair that felt in waves around her face. And.. well basically, he found everything about her beautiful.

"Ehm, I am here because I had to go on a quest. To save Olympus". Artemis bit her lip. Now, Percy's eyes were drawn to her lips. They were soft and full. He wanted to places his lips on hers. He wanted to discover how they felt. Artemis followed his look. "He! Stop that! " she said. Percy quickly looked her into her eyes again. He blushed.

"Sorry lady Artemis, it's just a shock to see you like _this. _Why do you look like this anyway"? Artemis sighed. "It doesn't matter really. And why exactly did _you _have to go on a quest"? Percy shrugged. "I don't know. The prophecy said it had to be me. Just my rotten luck, I quess". Artemis smiled. "Yeah, you do have that. Even the gods can't help you, you're hopeless" She teased.

Percy laughed. "I just attract trouble, I quess". Artemis smiled a little wider. "Yes, you do. seriously Percy, I've never met _any _man that could in so much trouble. I don't know how you do it".

Percy just stood there and smiled at her. "What? Why are you smiling like that"? Artemis asked, sounding confused. Percy grinned. "Because you called me a man". Artemis rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you are a man. I can see that, you know". Percy grinned.

"I meant that you normally call me a boy, glad you stopped that". She chuckled. "Well, it would be kind of weird to call you a boy, I quess". Percy raised his eyebrows. "And why is that"? Percy asked. "Because you're _certainly _no boy anymore. You're too tall and muscular for that". Artemis said. Then she blushed, realizing what she had just said. Percy smiled, a little triuphant smile.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "You men are all the same. Annoying and arrogant" Percy stopped smiling. "He! I might be annoying at times, but I'm trying hard not to be like ' all' men". Artemis smiled at him. "That's really good. And you're right, you _are _different. That's why I haven't turned you into a jackelope for sneaking into my camp. Yet" she said.

Percy smiled again, somehow he couldn't stop smiling around her. She was so funny and smart and beautful. Seriously beautiful.

"That's good to hear. I hope you don't turn me into a jackelope. I prefer to be like this, thankyou". Artemis smiled at him. At the sight of her smile, his heart skipped a few beats. She was absolutely captivating when she smiled. "Ok, shall we go to my tent to discuss al these matters on hand"? "Which matters"? Percy asked.

Artemis raised one eyebrow at him. "You know, terrible monster out to eat humans, steal their souls and overthrow the gods. Maybe even destroying the world. _That _matters" . Percy blushed.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, I was distracted for a moment". Artemis laughed. "I could see that" She shook her head. "You have a low concentration span, don't you"? Percy sighed. "Yes, I do get easily distracted. But not when I'm figthing, so". He shrugged. Artemis nodded.

She turned around and gestured him to follow her. Percy took his backpack and followed her. They walked in silence, both lost in thoughts. Percy was thinking about he should say. He would tell her of the sigbin, of course. And what the oracle ,aka Rachel, had said.

But should he tell her about Aphrodite? What will she do when she hears what Aphrodite said? Percy thought. Would it be better to say nothing, since it won't change anything? Percy was wrong; it would change something if he told her. A _lot _actually. But he decided he shouldn't tell, since Artemis would think it was nonsense what Aphrodite had said anyway. He would just tell her a part of it, the part of how Aphrodite had made them kiss. Well, almost.

Percy was suprised that had worked anyway; he hadn't expected love magic would work on Artemis. Why hadn't Aphrodite used it earlier on Artemis? Percy wondered. He sighed. He would probably never know. And it wasn't really his business, anyway.

He looked around the camp. It was really big. There were a lot of tents, al the same size. Except one; it was bigger and more luxious. That must be Artemis' tent, Percy thought. He could see it from this distant. He saw hunters practise with bow and arrows. The sun was shining, and it was really warm, so some hunters were swimming.

Percy looked at them, having fun in the water. They were hunting each other, diving and just laughing. He was tempted to join them. He loved the sea, especially on a day like this. But it was impossible, of course. They would kill him for just _looking _at them. Artemis looked up and saw where he was looking at. She smirked. "You aren't playing peeping Tom on my girls, are you Percy"? She teased him. Percy blushed a little, feeling uncomfortable. "Of course not, I was just looking at the sea. On a hot day like this, it is trully paradise".

Besides, I would rather play peeping Tom with you Percy thought. Lucky, she isn't reading my mind; she would kill me. But it was true; he would _love _to see her in bikini. Especially now she was his age. It would be amazing to spend a day with her, exploring the water. He could take her underwater and show her a whole new world. He swallowed. Did she even enjoy swimming?

"Do you like swimming"? He asked. Artemis nodded and smiled. "Yes, I do. Occasionally, I go swimming. It's one of my ways to relax, other than hunting of course". Before he could stop himself Percy had already said it. "I could take you swimming sometime. It would be amazing". A silence fell.

Percy realized what he had just said. He saw Artemis freeze. She shot him a cold glare. Oh no, what does she think of me now? Percy thought. She probably thinks I'm like any other guy. That I just want to see her in bikini. Oh god , it's almost like a date! Percy cursed himself for his stupidity.

He saw Artemis looking at him, studying him. "Really Percy? Would you want that? Do you know what I'm going to do _now_"? she said in a really ominous voice. Percy swallowed; he had a feeling he wouldn't like it. He took a step back and tried to stay calm. Which was really hard, considering Artemis looked at him like he was food.

She took a step closer. She moved like a real predator, smooth and graceful. Percy swallowed. She was the predator and he was the prey. Percy couldn't remember being this scared before. She really looked scary when she was like this.

"Artemis, I'm so s-o-o rry. I said it without thinking. He stuttered. Artemis walked towards him with small, evil smile. Percy noticed he was paralyzed; he knew he had to do something, but he couldn't move. It was like a deer trapped in the light of a car, ready to die.

Percy was terrified. What would she do to me? He thought. Something horrible, he just knew that. Artemis was in front of him, still smiling. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "I'm going to.. tickle you" She said.

Before Percy could react, she already placed her hands on him and started tickling him. Soon, Percy was rolling over the ground, laughing like crazy. "Art-t-temis, stop! Oh, please stop" he begged, tears rolling down his pulled back, laughing and panting. They were both sitting on the ground, close together.

Percy laughed when he saw how Artemis looked; her hair was all messy beacuse of their wresstling. Her shirt was a little ripped and showed her flat belly. She was still panting a little. Percy smiled and looked her into her eyes. Immediately, he froze again.

He hadn't realized _how _they actually were. He could see the different hints of color in her eyes. Those big , beautiful eyes. He felt himself get lost in them. Percy licked his lips, suddenly they were very dry. His eyes shifted to her lips, they reminded him of cotton candy. Sweet and delicious. Would they tasted like cotton candy? Before he knew what he was doing, Percy leaned forward. He noticed Artemis leaned forward, too.

Then their lips met and he forgot everything. Everything excpet how great it felt. First, the kiss was sweet and simple, then passionate and wild. She bit softly in his lip. He opened his mouth, allowing her tongue to enter his mouth. His eyes widened, this felt even better. He had never felt anything like it before. It was like he had died and went straight to Ellysium.

Percy put his arms around her and pulled her closer. He wanted more, somehow this wasn't enough. Artemis pulled back, panting. Her eyes were full of desire, of need. She licked her lips and opened her mouth to say something. Before Percy could find out what she wanted, a hunter ran towards them. She was panting, too.

But she was panting because she had run. She looked really panicked. "Lady Artemis! Lady Artemis! Help us, please. Aileen is wounded".

Artemis got up, looking confused and dizzy. She licked her lips. Percy got up, too. Artemis took a deep breath and turned to the girl. "What happened? Is it bad"? She asked, sounding worried. The girl nodded, clenching her fists.

"Really bad, milady. We might even need your brother. She will survive, but her arm.." she said, tears in her eyes. Artemis touched her arm lightly, trying to comfort the girl.

Artemis rubbed her forehead and sighed. "Calm down Cassandra, it will all be right, ok? You just need to stay calm. Don't panick". Cassandra smiled weakly. "I will try, milady".

Artemis smiled back. "Good, that's really brave of you". Then her expression became more serious. "Go to Aileen, try to help her. No matter how. I will be there soon. First I have to escort Percy to his tent".

Cassandra nodded; she was so worried, she didn't even ask why he was here. Artemis started walking once again. She gestured to him to follow her. There was an uncomftable silence between them.

Percy cleared his throat. "Who was that girl"? Artemis looked at him, a little suspicious. "Cassandra. She and Aileen are twins and best friends. They always look out for each other. You won't see the one without the other" She explained. Percy nodded. "Poor girl, this must be tough for her" he whispered.

Artemis looked suprised at the concern in his voice. "Yes, It certainly will be tough on her. But she will survive, just like Aileen. I'm sure". They were both silent. Percy felt sorry for the two girls; this must be hard for them. But he believed Artemis is she said they would both survive.

He was tempted to ask Artemis about their kiss, but didn't dare to. She _clearly _wasn't in the mood for it. So they just continued walking. Soon, they reached a big tent, seperated from the others.

Artemis walked inside, with Percy on her heels. "This will be your tent. I will talk to you later" Artemis said, rubbing her hands. She clearly felt uncomfortable; maybe because of what had happened before Cassandra came? She turned around, clearly eager to leave the tent. Percy couldn't just let her go, he _had _to say something. "Artemis"? he asked. The goddess turned. "Yes, Percy? What do you want"? Percy smiled at her. "I just wanted to say thanks to you. For letting me stay and all. Good luck with Aileen, I hope she will be better soon". Artemis hesistated, then she nodded. "You're welcome. I will talk to you later" she said, speaking really soft. She turned and walked away. Percy sat down on the bed behind him, taking his head in his hands. "Oh god, what did I do"? he whispered.

**So, that was chapter 9. Haha, their kisses keep getting interrupted. It just didn't feel rigt.. yet. Maybe the next chapter:) It could be Aphrodite's work, of course. Since love is never simple. Mmm. So, what do you guys think? Should I let them kiss next chapter or not? And what about Aphrodite, what will she do? Hope you enjoyed. **


	10. The secret comes out

**Hey y'all. Whazzup? This is chapter 10, let me know if you have any ideas about how Aphrodite is going to interrupt! Oh, and do you think I should do a chapter from Artemis point of view? Let me know! Ok, don't own Percy Jackson& Olympians. Enjoy!**

Percy was in his tent. He was sitting on his bed, his head in his hands. He felt extremely miserable. And worried. Miserable because he had ruined everything. He had kissed Artemis and now she would probably hate him. Why did I have to kiss her? Percy thought. I shouldn't have. She is a maiden goddess! Besides, she deserves better than me!

Percy was worried, too. He hoped the girl, Aileen, would soon be better. It would be horrible if she wasn't. Percy sighed. How did all of this happen? Percy thought. One moment, I'm walking in the sun, everything is all right. And the next moment, a girl is wounded and I've kissed one of the maiden goddesses.

Smart, Percy. Really smart he said to himself. _I think it's smart. "_Get out of my head Aphrodite"! Percy screamed. _No way, I have to talk to go. Besides, I like it. "_Well, I don't want you in my head, so get out "Percy said, really annoyed. He swore he could hear Aphrodite laugh. _No, sweetie. I'm not going to do that. How could I help you if I did? _"Help me"? _Yes, help you. You know, with Artemis. She is really stubborn. But you did it ! You kissed her and she didn't turn you into a jackalope! "_Yet" Percy said. _Don't think like that! She likes you a lot. She wouldn't do that. Besides, If I have it my way, she will be in love with you. _

"I don't want you to make her fall in love with me. I would never do that to her. So get out of my head and leave both of us alone". _Sweetheart, you don't where you're talking about. I do, this is my job after all. Just leave it all to me. Didn't you enjoy the kiss? _Percy thought about that kiss. It had been the best moment of his life. He knew that, even if she turned him into a jackalope, he would savor the moment the rest of his life. Aphrodite chuckled; she was clearly reading his thoughts. "Stop that already"! "Stop what already"?

Percy jumped. Artemis was standing in front of him, looking really confused. She raised an eyebrow at him and walked towards him. She laid her hand on his forehead. "Are you ill? Have you a fever or something"? she asked, sounding worried. Percy realized he must have been deep in thought, if he didn't notice her coming. Aphrodite's voice was gone. But he had a feeling, she would be back soon. And she sure was watching them.

Percy swallowed. He found it hard to think now she was standing so close to him, touching him. He inhaled her scent. She smelled like the woods she liked to dwell in. Her hand on his forehead felt cool and smooth. She was still in her teenage form, her beautiful eyes filled with worry. She dropped her hand. Immediately, Percy felt lost.

She looked at him. "Hmm, you don't seem to have a fever. Do you often talk to imaginary creatures"? Percy blushed. She must think I'm crazy he thought. "Ehm no" he said. Artemis looked like she didn't believe him. "Really I don't. And I'm fine. I was just talking to myself. I'm not crazy"! he protested. Artemis smiled. "You do realize all crazy people think they are not crazy? But I know you aren't. I just thought something was wrong. Since you were screaming. Why would you scream stop that already to yourself"?

Percy blushed; he had forgotten that he had said that. If he had known she was close, he wouldn't have shouted that, of course. She looked at him expectantly. He swallowed.'Ehm, I saw a fly". Artemis looked at him like… well like he had just said he was a gorilla named Bongo. She looked sort of cute when she looked like that, her eyes wide and her mouth open.

"You. Saw. A. Fly" she said slowly. Percy nodded. "Are you kidding me? I have to believe that Percy Jackson, the hero of Olympus, went all crazy about one tiny fly? I have to believe that he person who fought minotaur's, Titans and even Kronos himself were shouting because of a _fly_"? she asked, staring at him. "Ehm, yes"? Percy said. Artemis rolled her eyes. "How stupid do you think I am"? "I don't think you're stupid at all. Actually, I think you're the smartest, most beautiful and simply amazing person I've ever met" Percy said.

Artemis blushed, but ignored his compliments. She simply raised her eyebrows. She walked towards him, lifted his chin and forced him to look right into her eyes. "Now, tell me what really happened" she said in a really soft voice.

Percy couldn't say anything; all he could do was stare at those big, beautiful eyes. They looked at him with such intensity, he actually shivered. His eyes shifted to her mouth; soft and inviting. Or in his mind, her mouth was soft and inviting. He remember how good those lips had felt on his lips. How wild and passionate she had been. He wanted to put his lips on hers.

"Percy? What are you.. "Artemis froze in the middle of her sentence; she saw what he was looking at. Percy noticed she licked her lips and swallowed nervously. That awakened the hunter in him; he took a step forward. She walked backwards; eyes wide with shock. He smiled at her. This time, it was Artemis who froze like a deer before a car. He chuckled and took another step forward. Artemis just stood there; frozen. Percy knew this was his opportunity; it was now or never. He already had his hands on her waist , ready to pull her closer and kiss her, when he realized something.

What if this is the bidding of Aphrodite? Percy thought. What if she is practically forcing Artemis to be kissed? I can't take advantage of that. With a sigh, Percy removed his hands from her waist and stepped back. Artemis sighed. She looked relieved, but he also saw a flicker of disappointment.

Percy smiled at her. "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I think we have a problem. Can we talk about it"? Artemis nodded, looking deadly serious. Percy told her everything. How he had heard Aphrodite's voice in the plane and just in the tent. That he thought she had put some spell over them. How she had promised to 'take care of it' . When he ended his story, Artemis looked seriously pissed. He almost felt sorry for Aphrodite; she looked really scary.

"Why haven't you told me this earlier"? She asked, clenching her fists. Percy bit his lip. "I'm sorry. I just didn't think it was important. But now I do". Artemis bit her lip. "Well, it is". "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. What are we going to do now"? "_We_"? Artemis looked at him. He smiled. "Of course, I'm just as mad as you. I don't like people messing with my feelings".

Artemis smiled. "well, let's do something about that. Let's show Aphrodite what happens when she messes with us". Percy grinned. "That seems like an excellent idea. How are we going to do that"? Artemis smiled again, a small evil smile. "Oh, I've some ideas. I will flash us to Olympus. To _her _home. Let's see how she reacts when all her clothes are ruined, shall we"? Percy smiled. "What about waiting till she sleeps and then turn her into a clown". Artemis looked stunned for a moment, then laughed. "That's brilliant! It will drive her crazy"!

Artemis walked towards Percy. "Just put your arms around me". Percy look at her. "If you promise me something". Artemis raised her eyebrows. "What do you want me to promis you"? Percy smiled. "Don't kill me when I do". Artemis laughed. "I won't. I will need you to punish that stupid woman". Percy grinned. He put her arms around her, and everything went black.

When he could see colors again, he noticed they were on Olympus. They were in a garden filled with roses and other flowers. Percy didn't recognize most of them. He had his arms still around Artemis. He felt the warmth of her body. "So where are we"? he whispered in her ear. He felt her shiver. "Are you cold"? he said, teasing. Artemis swallowed and shook her head. "No"

Percy smiled. Artemis turned in his arms and came closer, their lips almost touching. Percy pressed her against him. She let him, willingly. Their lips came even closer, touching each other slightly. The moment their lips met, Percy lost control. He kissed her hard. She kissed him back, her hands in his hair. He let his hands move down. They kissed for what felt like hours, but couldn't have been more than a few minutes. They both pulled back, panting. They were still entwined. Reluctant, Artemis let go of him. "We really have to do something about that spell" she panted. Percy just nodded. He was trying to catch his breath.

For a moment, they just sat down. They waited till their breathing became normal again. Percy had his eyes closed. When he opened them, he saw Artemis was smiling at him. "Artemis"? "Yes Percy"? She said in a really soft voice. "When we stop all of this, will you never smile at me like that again. Because I would hate that. A lot". Artemis looked confused. "What do you mean? What smile"?

Percy came a little closer. "That special little smile, sweet and innocent. When you smile like that, I'm suprised you aren't the goddess of the sun. Because, with a smile like that, you could easily lit the dark side of the moon". Artemis stared at him. "Wow, that's really sweet. Where did that come from"? Percy shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it's your presence. Or that spell. But will you still smile like that"? "Of course I will. You're one of the males I actually like. Even though it might get akward after all that happened".

Percy chuckled. "Yeah, it will be weird. But it will be back to normal after some time". Artemis nodded, smiling. He smiled back. They just sat there for a moment, enjoying each other's company.

Suddenly, Artemis pointed to a flower. "Do you see that? That's a tullip, symbol of everlasting love". Percy looked. It was a small, yellow flower. "It's beautiful. But how comes you it's a symbol of everlasting love"? Artemis shrugged. "Just know it. I have lived a long time, you know". Percy laughed. "Yeah, I tend to forget that sometimes. You look young. But if you look into your eyes, you can see that you can see it".

Artemis smiled. "Not a lot people come _that _close to me". Percy grinned. "Yeah, because you kill them before they get the chance". Artemis grinned too. " just when I feel like it". "Which is basically always" Percy added. "Wait a moment".

He got up. Artemis looked confused. "What are you going to do"? "Just wait and you will see" he said over his shoulder. He walked towards the tullip, gently picking it. He walked back to Artemis. He halted before her and bowed, flower still in his hand.

"Milady, may I attach this beautiful flower to your beautiful hair"? Artemis laughed. "Where did _that _come from"? Percy just stood there and smiled. "You may, Percy" Artemis said, with sparkling eyes. Percy attached the flower to her hair. "Perfect" he whispered.

He took a step back and offered her his hand. She took it and he pulled her up. He smiled wickidly. "Shall we have some fun"? he said, pulling riptide from his pocket. "What do you have in mind"? Artemis said, smiling. Percy turned to the flowers, releasing her hand. "oh, just a little suprise for Aphrodite". About an hour later, they were finsished. They flowers were destroyed. Artemis and Percy looked at each other, smiling. "I wonder what our love goddess will think about this" Percy said. "Yeah me too" Artemis smiled. She sighed. "Still, a pity we had to destroy the flowers". Percy nodded in agreement. "They will grow again" . They stood there for a moment, looking at the damage. Then, they turned and walked towards Aphrodite's house.


	11. Breaking in

**I don't own Percy jackson. **

Aphrodite's house, or castle actually, was pink. _Really _pink. It looked like a castle from a fairytale. It had two towers and just had this Walt Disney appearence. Everything was pink, the towers, the walls, everything.

"Wow, that makes my eyes hurt". Artemis laughed. "Wait until you're inside, there it's even worse" Percy look at her, suprised. "You have been inside her house"? Artemis shrugged. "A few times. She kept begging me to come by. Eventually, I had enough of it and gave in".

Percy laughed. "Oh, really? And where did you talk about"? Artemis blushed. "I don't want to say". Percy tickled here. She tried to escape him, but he grabbed her and kept tickling. "Tell! Or I will tickle you to death"! he laughed.

Artemis laughed like crazy, tears rolling down her face. "No! Percy St-o-op. Please" She said. Appearently she didn't think about her godly powers, she just tried to break free. But Percy hold her in a death grip and kept tickling her. Her face became all red; she couldn't stop laughing. "Sto-o-p. Ok, I will tell. But stop please" she begged. Percy led go of her. Her face was all red and her hair messed up, again. "You can't attend the love goddess looking like this. She won't let you in" he teased.

Artemis raised one eyebrow at him. One moment, Percy was enjoying her appearence, the next he saw a blur. Artermis tackled him, bringing both of them to ground. She put his hands above him, so he couldn't do anything. She leaned forward. "What now , Percy"?

Percy smiled. "You know I could just roll over , don't you"? "Try it" Artemis said. He rolled over. They were wrestling, both trying to get on top. Artemis managed to get him on his back and trapped him between her thighs. She laughed. "So, now I've got you". "Yes, you do. But what are you going to do now"?

Artemis dug her nails in his wrists. "Making you feel sorry. Beg me for forgiveness, Percy". "Yeah , like that's going to happen". Artemis just smiled devilish at him. She started tickling _him. _Soon, he was beggin for forgiveness. Now he was the one screaming and struggling, desperate to escape. Only when he started to laugh so hard, he actually was crying, she let him go.

He lay on his back, struggling to breathe. Artemis looked down at him. "Having a problem, Mr. Jackson"? she asked. Percy saw she had to stop herself from laughing. "Oh, you think this is funny, right"? He smiled. Artemis couldn't hold it anymore; she burst out laughing. She was laughing really hard. After a long time, she finally stopped.

"Done"? Percy asked. She nodded, wiping off her tears. She placed her head on his shoulder. She sat at his lap, looking really comfortable. Percy looked at her; she had her eyes closed. She put her arms around him and sighed happily.

Percy cleared his throat. "Ehm, Artemis"? She looked up. For a moment, all he could think about was kiss her. He almost did, but at the last moment, he resisted that urge. He took deep, slow breaths. He felt Artemis tense; she had finally realized she was sitting on his lap. He opened his eyes, seeing a mixture of confusion and desire in her eyes. Before he could do anything stupid, like kissing her again, she jumped off his lap and got up. She took a deep breath, too.

He got up. They looked at each other, tension in the air. Then they started laughing. First, softly, but soon they were both rolling over the floor. When they were finally finished laughing, Artemis spoke. "Why were you laughing"? Percy chuckled. "I don't know, why were you laughing". "I don't know" . They looked at each other and burst out laughing. "why are we laughing, it's not even fun" Artemis said between fits of laughter. "i don't know" Percy said.

After a few minutes, they managed to stop. They sat there for a moment, trying to catch their breath. When they could speak again, Percy turned to Artemis. "So where were you talking about with Aphrodite"? he asked, curious.

Artemis groaned. "You aren't going to let that go, are you"? Percy shook his head. "No, so just tell me". "Fine". Artemis sighed. She looked away, but Percy saw she was blushing. "Well, we ehh.. we were talking about boys". "And..."? Percy urged her to continue. He just felt that wasn't the part she _really _didn't want to tell. Artemis bit her lip. "She was talking about her.. sex life. It was disgusting. She kept going on and on, going into details!"

Artemis shivered. Her whole face was red now. "And not only that, she also asked about _my _sex life, which I don't have of course, and kept talking about how I ' needed' to get laid or something". Percy smiled. "Real torture, I can imagine". Artemis nodded. She wiggled her nose. She fidget and looked away.

"And you"? Percy was confused. "What about me"? he asked. Artemis still wouldn't look him into his eyes. "Are you still a virgin"? Percy blushed. A silence fell when she asked that. He suddenly felt really uncomfortable. "Yes, I am". She still didn't look at him, but he heard her sigh. Was she relieved? Why would she be? Percy thought.

"Oh. Are you going to.. you know" she asked. Percy felt _really _uncomfortable by now. "Why? Are you going to offer me a place in the hunt"? he said,teasing her. Finally, she looked at him. She smiled, her face really red. "No, of course not. I was just wondering". Percy shrugged. "I think i'm going to. Why wouldn't I"? "Because it's digusting" Artemis suggested.

Percy smiled. "How do you know if you've never experienced it"? Artemis blushed, turning even more red. "I just know". Percy smiled; he loved teasing her. "Oh, really? That's no prove it's disgusting, you know". She punched him. "Stop it"! she laughed. Percy continued. "I mean it, Artemis. To prove that , you should actually have to experience it".

She rolled her eyes. "You aren't trying to seduce me, are you"? Percy smiled. "Of course not. I want stay alive, you know". "Good, because even _you _can't get away with everything". Percy smiled again. "I know. I'm not going to try to get on your nerves. Well, I will try at least".

She laughed, punching him another time. "Come on , Percy. We have a mission, remember"? He nodded. " I know. Let's go".

They walked towards the castle. The door was really big and, like the entire building, _really _pink. Percy sighed. "What does that woman has with pink? I think this is just too much". Artemis rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I mean pink? Seriously. Don't even like the color". "Already thought so. But how are we going to get in"?

Artemis felt in her pockets. She took a master key from one of her pockets. Percy raised his eyebrow. "You carry a master key with you"? Artemis shrugged. "Comes in handy. And now hush, I need to concentrate".

In a few minutes, they heard a click and the door swung open. Artemis smiled. Percy still looked at her, a little bit shocked. They walked inside.

"Where did you learn that"? Percy whispered. " Hermes taught me some usefull tricks. Lucky, we didn't try to break in to Athena's house. The place is better secured than fort Knox". "You tried to break in to Athena's house"? Percy asked, now really shocked. Artemis shook her head. "No, we are friends. I've been there quite often, so I know it's _really _well secured". Percy nodded; that made sense. Athena was to person Artemis would probably like to talk to.

Percy took in his surroundings. He groaned. "Man, everything is pink. And red. But mainly pink" Artemis chuckled. "Yeah horrible, right? And she is the goddess of _fashion". _Percy chuckled. "Yeah, that doesn't makes sense". They were both laughing.

Percy looked at the surroundings once more. Everything was decorated. There were paintings, carpets, statues etcetera. Most of it pink. The statues were of naked people, kissing. The painting were of naked people, too. One painting showed a man and a woman. The woman laying on her back with the man on top of her. Percy rolled his eyes; he didn't like the painting.

Artemis saw where he was looking at. She paused. "Horrible isn't? I think she really should replace those" She was still whispering. Percy nodded. "Yes, I don't like them". Artemis smiled. "Me neither".

She continued walking. Percy followed her. Everywhere they came, they were decorations; statues and paintings of naked people mainly. But there were also clocks, beautifully decorated. And machines, Percy didn't know what they were .

Artemis pointed at the machines and clocks. "Hephaestus made them" she explained. "I like them". Percy nodded. "Me too, _way _better than those paintings".

They walked past a few other rooms before they reached the dressing room. It was enormous, and filled with clothes. One part of the room; dresses. Another part; skirts. Another part; tops. And so on.

Percy smiled at Artemis. "Let's get to work".

It took them a few hours, but they ripped apart all Aphrodite's clothing. Some things, they just destroyed. Others, they painted black or threw mud on it. ( Don't ask where the mud came from, Artemis is a goddess. She can let anything appear). When they were done, they looked around; all Aphrodite's clothes were ruined.

Percy turned to Artemis. "Won't she just let new clothes appear"? Artemis shrugged. "Maybe, but she will be really mad when she sees this anyway". Percy chuckled. "That will teach her a lesson. Shall we go and hide somewhere? We can film her reaction. And when she sleeps, we will do her make-up and everything".

Artemis grinned. "Good idea, let's hide". Artemis made herself invisible, but to be sure, hid behind one of the mirrors which were standing everywhere. Percy walked towards a statue, yes there were standing statues here too, and hid behind it. He made sure no one could see him. They had to wait a few hours, but eventually they heard footsteps. They smiled at each other, Artemis face was visible for a second. Then they heard a bloodcurdling scream.


	12. Caught!

**Hey everyone! Don't own Percy Jackson& Olympians (wish I was so talented I did though). Thanks for the reviews! Review more please:D Enjoy!**

Percy turned his head, carefully taking in the scene before him. Aphrodite was on her knees, one of dresses in her hands. Well, he assumed it _had been _a dress; it was too shattered to know for sure. Aphrodite was crying, stroking the dress like it was an pet.

"My poor dress, my sweetheart. Who would have done such a terrible thing"? she mumbled. Percy hear Artemis snicker softly. Aphrodite didn't hear it; she was too busy talking to her dress. Suddenly, a person came in. Well, not a person really. A god.

Percy's eyes narrowed, anger overwhelming him when he recognized the man. It was Ares, god of war. And one of the persons, gods, Percy really _hated. _He had trouble not launching at Ares; making him pay for all the nasty things he had done. Percy took deep breath, trying to calm himself. That helped. What helped even more was knowing Aphrodite would probably be mad at Ares because he wouldn't be any help. He never was.

"What's wrong Cuddle bunny"? Ares asked, slightly worried. Percy was astonished. Cuddle bunny? he thought. What on earth? Did the tough Ares just call her _cuddle bunny? _Percy bit his lip to prevent himself from laughing. He heard Artemis snicker from her hiding place. He carefully turned his head, looking in her direction. He saw she was slightly viseble, holding her hands for her mouth. Her eyes twinkled. She clearly had trouble not laughing.

She saw him looking and smiled at him. He smiled at her, then mouthed; cuddle bunny. Artemis almost burst out laughing. Her face was red, her body trembling a little. After a while, and a few deep breaths, she managed to calm down. She shook his head at him, still smiling. Percy winked and focused on the scene before him.

Aphrodite was still devastated, gripping her dress. She looked like she had just heard the earth was about to destroyed. Although, in her opinion, this might be just as bad.

She looked at Ares, tears in her eyes. "They have destroyed my favorite dress! And when I walked through my garden, all my beautiful flowers were destroyed. Who would do something that terrible"? Aphrodite said, sobbing.

Ares shrugged, looking confused. "Why would destroying flowers be so bad? Don't like them anyway. And you can just make a new dress appear, right"? The sadness in Aphrodite's eyes was replaced with anger. She got up, facing him. "WHAT? NOT IMPORTANT? HOW DARE YOU! THEY ARE IMPORTANT AND IT'S NOT JUST ABOUT THE DRESS. THIS IS AN INSULT"! Even though Aphrodite wasn't really what you call scary, she looked pretty damn scary right now. Ares even cowered a little.

"Sorry, cuddle bunny, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it , I really didn't. But you still have your other dresses, right? It's not like they have destroyed these too". Ares said, speaking fast. Careful not to anger her more. Aphrodite was clearly smarter than Ares; her eyes immediately widened. She screamed, running towards her closet.

After a gesture from Aphrodite, the doors flung open. Aphrodite saw the dresses. They were covered in dirt and torn. She screamed. She looked around and saw all her clothes were ruined. To everyone's suprise, she started a rant with a _lot _of swearing. When she finally shut her mouth ( by this time , Ares was deadly pale and looked really scared), she immediately focused her attention on ' poor' Ares.

Ares looked so scared Percy actually felt sorry for him. Well, a little bit. But he was mostly enjoying it. Looking ready to kill him, Aphrodite now started screaming at Ares. " Honey bear! Why didn't you do anything? Do something! Make yourself useful instead of just standing there, frozen" she screamed,enraged.

Percy noticed two things; the extremely lame nickname she had for Ares and that, while she was so mad, she still used that endearment. Although, like she had said it, it sounded more like a curse. Percy felt , again, the urge to laugh.

He hear another soft snicker from Artemis. This is just too damn hilarious Percy thought. Those two could be excellent comedians. I mean the wargod cowering and having a nickname like honey bear? And the love goddess cursing and swearing.

Percy couldn't laugh, because they would hear it. But he really wanted to. So, instead of bursting out laughing, Percy hold as still as possible. Ares looked even paler now Aphrodite was looking at him.

"Y-e-e-s, but I didn't... I mean I didn't know" he stammered. Instead of calming her down , this seemed to make Aphrodite even angrier. "YOU DIDN"T KNOW? WHY NOT? YOU SHOULD HAVE. THIS IS YOUR FAULT, DO SOMETHING"! She screamed.

Ares looked ready to faint. "Yes cuddle bunny, I will. I promise". With that, he turned and walked away. Aphrodite turned back to her closets. She looked at them and sighed. "Oh my poor darling, who would have done something this horrible? That person doesn't has an heart. Well, I will have to go shpping tomorrow, to lighten my mood". 

She gestured at the closets, making the ruined ones disappear and new ones appear. She took one last glance at the room, then left.

Percy and Artemis waited some time before they left their hiding places. Percy walked towards Artemis. She was smiling. They looked at each other and both bursted out laughing.

"Oh my gods, that was hilarious! Can you believe those two"? Artemis managed to say. Percy shook his head, laughing really hard. " No, I can't. That was hilarious! And they didn't even think about the possibility we were so close" Percy said when he could talk again. Artemis laughed. "Yes, I mean. How stupid can you be? It was quite obvious we were still close.I mean if they had listened they could have heard us. Or if they had looked around, seen us. And they could easily have quessed who were behind it".

She rolled her eyes. "I mean, after what Aphrodite did, it was not more than logic I would take revenge on her". Percy nodded. "I mean, it's simple. Jeez, they both must be pretty stupid". Artemis laughed. "Yes, especially Ares. I mean, a think a fly is smarter than him".

Percy grinned. "So what now? Are we going to wait here or already hide in her room, so that we can mess up her make-up"? He asked. "I think we should already go to her room, but make sure she doesn't see us. We could also just go into her room in the morning, but she might wake up".

Percy smiled. He walked towards the door. He bowed and opened the doors. "Ladies first, cuddle bunny". Artemis laughed. "Well thankyou, honey bear. How considerate of you". She straightened her back and walked towards the door with swirling hips.

Percy looked at her, his eyes widening. "Where did you learn that? You look like a model walking on a catwalk". Artemis turned around and smiled. "Oh, just somewhere. Do you like it"? "Yes, I do. But it's not really like you. I prefer you to be just.. you. Because everything about you is absolutely perfect. Well, except the habbit of turning men into jackelope's maybe".

Artemis laughed. "Yeah, I can understand you don't like that. You really think I'm beautiful"? "Of course you are. More beautiful than Aphrodite could ever be" . Artemis raised her eyebrow, clearly not believing him. " She is the goddess of beauty, along with love and lust. Everyone knows she is the most beautiful goddess" Artemis said softly.

Percy shook his head. "I think you're more beautiful. Aphrodite is just too.. much. You're beautiful with those multi-colorful eyes. And that dazzling smile. And at least you don't wear so much make-up it's like you have robbed a cosmetic factory".

Artemis grinned. "She does wear a lot of make-up, yes. But my eyes are silver, not multi-colored". Percy took a step closer and shook his head. "They _seem_ silver. But when you come closer and take a good look at them, you can see the different colors. For example, you have a little gold around your pupil. And when you're smile, your eyes seem to sparkle. I love them".

Artemis swallowed. "You do? That's really sweet of you" . She wanted to walk away, but Percy caught her wrist. "I'm not finished. You're eyes aren't the only beautiful thing about you". "They aren't"? Percy shook his head. "Everything about you is beautiful. You hair is auburn and soft. It's a little curly and smells like the wood. And your lips remind me of cotton candy, sweet and delicious. And of course, your nose and body are simply perfect".

Artemis raised an eyebrow at him. She didn't look mad, like Percy had expected. She actually looked flattered.

" You think my lips are like cotton candy"? Percy smiled. " I love cotton candy". Artemis smiled too.

Percy hadn't realized when he had grabbed ehr, he had pulled her forward. They were standing really close, their hips touching. Percy gaze was once again drawn to her lips. They really _did _remind him of cotton candy. So soft and sweet.

He heard Artemis swallow. He looked up, right into those eyes. They were full of hope and passion. He leaned forward, putting his lips on hers. Finallly he thought. This what he had longed for; this feeling he got when he was kissing her. It was just perfect. He knew it was wrong, but couldn't stop.

And when she started to kiss him back, he couldn't think anymore. Only feel. The kiss turned more and more heated. Artemis' tongue slipped in his mouth. It was wonderful. Percy pulled her closer, his hand on her back. Artemis moaned when he bit in her lip. She bit him back and pushed herself against him. They were all lost in the kiss. Which is probably why they didn't hear anyone approaching.

"Oh my gods! You two are kissing" A female voice suddenly said. Artemis and Percy jumped apart and turned around. Someone had come in a the worst moment possible. The moment Artemis, a _maiden _goddess, had kissed with Percy. They were caught.


	13. Help

**Hey! I'm back. I want to thank you all for the reviews/following/favoring! I love it, it's one of the reasons I like writing this. So I'm going to continue my story, hoping I get more reviews/followers etcetera. Oh, and if anyone has any ideas, please share! Would love to here some. Like; what is Aphrodite going to do? What will Zeus do if he ever finds out Percy has kissed Artemis. Things like that:). So, after this long introduction; I don't own Percy Jackson& the Olympians. Enjoy!**

Percy and Artemis looked in shock at the goddess standing in front of them. She looked at them like she couldn't believe her eyes.

Percy knew these blonds hairs and grey eyes all too well; he had seen those some features a few days ago when he left camp. He swallowed, really nervous.

"Athena? What are you doing here"? Athena still stared at them, not reacting. Slowly, she shook her head and answered. " Ares asked for my help. He was really panicked and I kind of felt sorry. Although he _is _stupid and useless. All about strength, instead of brains. But he looked so bad I decided to help him, so I came over here to look at the tracks. And then I saw you two _kissing. _Explain!"

Artemis and Percy looked at each other; both didn't know what to say. "Ehhm" they said. Athena raised her eyebrows and gestured them to say something and _fast. _

Artemis swallowed, thnen straightened her back. "Aphrodite's doing again. She has spoken one of her stupid spells over us. When I discovered, I decide to come here and take revenge on her. Percy wanted to come, since this also involved him. I agreed with that. Well, we ruined her clothes and flowers, to begin with. We wanted to ruin her make-up as well, but we had to wait. So we were talking to each other. And then, it just.. happened"

Athena looked doubtful. She sighed and closed her eyes. She pinched the bridge of her nose, clearly thinking about this problem. After some time, while Artemis and Percy got even more nervous, she opened her eyes.

"So Aphrodite has put a spell on you. And when exactly did you discover? And how are you going to stop that spell"? she asked, looking at them expectantly. Artemis shrugged. "I don't know. But, I'm first going to let her pay. Maybe that will teach her not to mess with me. Besides, the spell should be gone in a few weeks".

Percy looked at her, a little panicked. "But I need your help! That means we have to work _together _in these days, maybe weeks to come. How can we while we're under this spell"?

Athena and Artemis looked at him. "What do you mean, Perseus"? Athena asked. Percy looked at her. For a moment, he was startled by the ressemblance with Annabeth. They had the same storming, grey eyes. And the same blonde hairs. It was almost scary how much they looked alike.

Percy shook his head, trying to concentrate on the conversation. "I mean, that we are all in trouble. I've had a really bad dream about this monster the gods are so worried about. I was sent on a quest to help, but I can't do that alone. I need someone with tracking and fighting skills. Someone brave and strong. I need _you, _Artemis".

He turned to Artemis, pleading her to understand and help him.

Athena raised her hands. "Wait". Percy turned to her again. "How do you know all this? And do you know what this monster is? Do you have any plans. Since you two are in this... situation, we need a _really _good plan to accomplish anything".

Percy sighed. "I had a dream about the monster, in which it killed all my friends while I had to watch. I was helpless, couldn't move a muscle. I went to Chiron to discuss this with him, but ran into Mr. D. We had an argument before he left. Your father wanted to speak to him. Then, I walked with Chiron, who had stopped Mr. D from blasting me to tiny Percy-Pieces, towards his cabin. Artemis was there, and I took place in the conversation between them. Later, Rachel told me I was the only one who could save them and I heard we didn't know what the monster was, but that it held a strong ressemblance to a sigbin, a creature from Irish folklore".

Athena nodded, her stormy grey eyes revealing worry and doubt. "All right, we have to work this out. Make plans. Artemis, Percy let's go to my house and discuss this".

Artemis stepped forward. "So Thee, you're going to help? Do you have a plan". "Yes, I'm going to help". She smiled at Artemis. "And I _always _have a plan".

With that said, she started walking tiwards the exit. Percy and Artemis looked at each other and shrugged. The best option was to follow her, they both knew. They shrugged and followed her.

They walked towards Athena's castle, a beautiful and well-built castle. It was, like Artemis already had told, very well protected; high walls, security towers, cannons. Basically all security you could think off. Athena stopped for the door; it was really big and seemed to be made out of steel or something.

Athena pointed to some equipment next to the door. "DNA and eye scan" she explained. "This machine scanns your eyes, your finger print and your DNA. And you have to know my password. It makes it impossible to break in".

Percy looked around; it was really a beautiful place, apart from all the weapons. Some weren't visible; he just knew that. He was sure Athena had some hidden weapons, after all she _was _the goddess of war strategy.

"What about gods? Can't they just teleporte inside your house"? Percy asked, curious. Athena shook her head, smiling. "No, I've some barriers against gods, too. You need my permission to enter my house".

Percy nodded. Athena opened the door with the passpord, after her DNA, eye and fingerprint had been checked. Percy gasped when he walked inside her house; the place was marvelous.

The hall was really big; the floor a elegant whit, while the white walls were decorated with the most beautiful paintings you can imagine. There were statues placed against the walls.

Percy recognized some; like the Mona Lisa. He looked at it , confused. "What is the Mona Lisa doing here? Shouldn't it be in the Louvre in Paris"? he asked Athena.

Athena looked at him, suprised. "I'm suprised you know the painting and where the mortals keep it. But I just made a copy, I like it. How come you know it? I didn't think painting were your 'thing'". Percy laughed. "They aren't, but I do know some of the most famous ones. Like the Mona Lisa. Painted by Leonardo Da Vinci, that Italian dude".

Athena rolled her eyes. "Only you can describe one of the most talented men ever as an ' Italian dude'"she said, laughing. "Well, how do I have to describe him, then"? Percy asked. Athena smiled. "Maybe you can describe him as a very talented man from Florence". Percy shrugged. "Didn't know he was from Florence". Athena sighed. "Of course you didn't. Follow me".

Percy was slightly insulted; why should he have known that? It wasn't like he had had a lot of time to go to museums and check out art. Besides, he didn't even like art that much. He saw Artemis smile at him.

She leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "Don't be insulted. Thee thinks everyone should know about her son and his inventions. She is just proud". Artemis rolled her eyes. Percy looked at her, suprised. "Leonardo Da Vinci was her son"? Artemis smiled. "Of course he was. Who else than Athena could be the mother of such a genius? He is one of her favorites".

Artemis followed Athena, who was walking towards another room. Percy was whispering, al though he didn't know why. "So he was her son? Did he never know"? Artemis shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe. He _did _live during the Renaissance, when the greek-roman culture was popular. But I don't think we, the gods, were that popular".

Artemis wrigled her nose; she clearly didn't like that idea. "Oh yeah, I remember. That period of greet inventions". Artemis laughed. "That isn't really accurate; there have been more periods of great inventions, you know". Percy shrugged. "You know what I mean".

Artemis rolled her eyes again. "Yes , I do. Just don't say something like that to Thee, she doesn't like inaccurate descriptions". "Figures" Percy mumbled.

Artemis punched him, smiling. Percy punched her back. "He! Stop that" she protested. "You begun" Percy said back, grinning. "Yes, but just because you were being stupid again".

Percy raised his eyebrows. "So suddenly _I'm _stupid"? "What do you want to point out with that? That I'm stupid"? Artemis said, her eyes narrowing. "Of course not. Short-Tempered, yes. But stupid, definitely no."

Artemis rolled her eyes and punched him again. Percy shot her an angry glare.

"Can you stop that already? It hurts!" "Oh gods, you're such a wimp". "Am not!" "Are too"!. Athena stopped an turned around. "Can you two children already stop? We have some serious problems here. You need to focus, not act like children". Athena said, annoyed.

She turned to Artemis. "And according to his history, he clearly isn't a wimp. All though he might act like one. But all boys do".

She turned around and continued walking. "Hey!" Percy shouted. "Who are you calling a wimp? I'm not a wimp". Athena stopped and turned again. "I didn't say you _are _a wimp; I said you acted like one. There is a great difference, you know. You're not a wimp, you're just a little stupid".

Percy frowned. "I'm not stupid either". Athena sighed. "You can be. But that's to be expected since your father is Poseidon".

Percy rolled his eyes. "Will you stop insulting my dad? He can be smart, you know". Athena raised one eyebrow. "Well, that is truly a stupid remark. You don't know your father like I do. I've known him for ages and believe me he can be _really _stupid" "_Can _be, not is" Percy pointed out.

Athena merely rolled her eyes and continued walking, ignoring him. Percy smiled at Artemis, feeling like he had won. She just continued walking, ignoring him too. Girls! Percy thought. He sighed and followed them.

In a few minutes, they arrived at the living room. It was huge and beautifully decorated. There were statues and paintings. There were two big couches, a table, a television, an attached kitchen and some other stuff Percy didn't recognize. Percy didn't ask Athena whta it was; he wouldn't understand her explanation anyway, it looked really high-tech. Besides, he only wanted to talk about saving his friends. _That _was what mattered.

Athena gestured them to site down. Artemis sat down, Percy next to her. She raised one eyebrow at him, but didn't say anything. Athena ignored it or didn't seem to notice they were sitting close to each other. "I'm going to get some drinks. Try to do nothing weird all right? I don't want to see another make out session". She walked towards the kitchen, leaving the two of them behind.

**Oke, I don't know of Leanoardo Da Vinci really is a son of Athena, but it's likely since he was so brllliant. He is one of my hero's , he is really great, don't you think? **


	14. Sing a song

**Hey guys? How are y'all? I'm fine, except today was a boring, long day. *sighs*. But my day is about to get better, because I get to write this story again! Oh, and please, please review. I would love to hear what you think and your suggestions. Thanks for reading :D Oh, don't own Percy Jackson & the Olympians. Enjoy!**

When Athena had left, an uncomfortable silence fell between Percy and Artemis. Artemis was staring at the wall, Percy got the idea she was trying to ignore them after all that happened between them. He bit his lip. Should I say something? He thought. Maybe she doesn't want to talk, maybe she wants me to leave her alone.

Percy sighed. Artemis turned her head and smiled. Percy decided to see that as a sign and cleared his throat. "So, again we're left alone. Funny, don't you think? This is almost the same situation as the last time, when Chiron walked to the kitchen, leaving us to sit in the living room".

Artemis raised one eyebrow. "Are you comparing Athena to Chiron? I hope not, because I don't think she will like it to be compared to a centaur". Percy smiled, picturing Athena as a centaur. _That _would be funny! He snickered and shook his head. "No, I don't mean that. The situation is similar, that's all. Besides, I honestly don't think Athena looks good as centaur".

Artemis laughed, her silvery eyes sparkling. "I don't think so either. It would be.. weird". Percy snickered again. "More like extremely weird. I simply can't imagine what she would look like. Chiron might like it though".

Artemis laughed again. " She would look.. well I really don't know. Just extremely weird, like you already said. I'm not sure if Chiron would like here though" "Of course he would! She is totally his type! Smart, pretty, funny if she wants too. A little like Annabeth. But Annabeth is like a daughter to him".

Artemis smiled. Percy frowned. "What is it"? Artemis asked, laughing. "I was thinking.. If Annabeth is like a daughter to him, what makes that off Athen"? Artemis snickered again. "I don't know, interesting thought. But totally irrelevant since Athena will never like him".

Percy raised his eyebrows. "I thought she liked him". Artemis rolled her eyes. "I meant like-like him and.. why am I even discussing this"? Percy laughed. "Because it's funny. Besides, it's good to just joke around every few days. Or in your case years".

Artemis just shot him a look. "Like I never do that". "Turning boys into jackelopes and hunt them doesn't count. Neither does hunting, shooting and whatever you girls do while you're hunting. Just talking and laughing counts" Percy said.

"We don't do anything out of the ordinary, you know. We just hunt, kill monsters, do pranks and sometimes we sit around the campfire and sing". Artemis responded.

Percy stared at her. "You can sing"? Artemis immitated his stare and rolled her eyes. "Of course I can. My brother is the god of music, what did you expect"? Percy turned red. "Sorry, I didn't think about that. So what songs do you sing"?

Now it was Artemis turn to blush. She shifted, looking slightly uncomfortable. "You know. Just songs" she said, looking away. "Just songs? Which ones" Percy insisted.

Artemis looked his way. She sighed and ran her finger through her hair. " Kesha, dirty love. Rihanna, unfaithful. And ehmm. Shut up and sleep with me by Sebastian".

Percy smiled, picturing in his head Artemis and her head ,screaming shut up and sleep with me. "Why are you smiling, Jackson"? Artemis said in a ominous voice. Percy smiled wider. "Calm down, I just think it's funny that your hunters and you sing things like shut up and sleep with me. That's all". Artemis calmed down somehow and smiled. "Yeah, I suppose it's funny. And ironic since we all hate men and everything". Percy laughed. "I didn't think you hated me".

Artemis smiled at him, a small, sweet smile that tugged on his heart. He swallowed, trying to ignore what he was feeling. "Could you sing it"? He asked, speaking fast. Artemis looked confused for a moment, probably because she had seen his reaction when she smiled. And she had probably noticed he wanted to avoid certain subjects. Like their feelings. Manipulated or not.

"Ehhm, I don't know. What do you want me to sing"? Percy grinned devishly. "Shut up and sleep with me, of course". Artemis shot him one of her death glares. "Forget it, Kelp Brain. Not gonna happen. Ever".

Percy grinned, giving her a playful smile. "I dare you". Artemis snorted. "How stupid do you think I am? Like when you say; I dare you, I will suddenly do it". Percy sighed, shaking his head. "I hoped it wouldn't get to this. Now I have to use my ultimate weapon".

Artemis leaned towards him, looking really curious. "You ultimate weapon? What is it"? Percy gave her another devilish smile. "Puppy dog eyes" he said in a low, ominous voice. Artemis merely rolled her eyes and gave him a look that meant; like I'm going to fall for _that. _

Percy gave her his best sad puppy look. He saw Artemis started to hesitate. "Ah, you're good at this. Still, I won't" she said, trying hard not to fall for it. Percy pouted. "Pleeeeeeease"? he said, giving his best.

Artemis sighed. "All right! All right! But stop looking like that. Jeesz, it really _is _the ultimate weapon". "Told you" Percy said. Artemis rolled her eyes and got up.

With a gesture of her hand, she made a microphone appear. She took a deep breath. "Ok, here goes nothing". She started to sing. " **Shut up and sleep with me. Shut up and sleep with me. Shut up and sleep with me". **

Percy was suprised; her voice was really beautful, like an angel. She moved on the beat of the music, her eyes closed. A little, seductive smile on her face. Or, so it seemed. She opened her eyes, gave him a sultry look and continued the song. Which shocked Percy, since he hadn't expected it possible for her to be.. to be.. so flirty.

"** I love your body not so much, I like your mind. In fact you're boring pretend not being my kind". **She kept singing. Just when she was singing; " **Why don'y you sleep with me? Why don't you sleep with me"? **Athena came in, looking once again extremely shocked.

"Artemis! What are you doing"? She looked in shock at Artemis. Artemis hair was loose, she still had that seductive smile on her face on , of course, she had been singing ' why don't you sleep with me'?

Artemis opened her eyes, looking at Athena. "Oh he Thee, I was singing shut up and sleep with me, you know that song. Good to see you don't look like a centaur".

Percy burst out laughing at her last comment. Athena looked a second at him, annoyed, and turned back to Artemis. "Yeah , I know. But what's the purpose of this? Why would you sing such a vulgair and disrespectful song"?

Athena put down the drinks and motioned Artemis to sit down. Artemis obeyed and sat down, winking at Percy. Athena saw it raised her eyebrow. "Is this about that spell? Does it changes you"? she asked, worry audible in her voice.

Artemis laughed softly. "I don't think so. Percy and I were talking and I told him I sometimes sing with my hunters. He wanted to hear me sing. I tol him no, but he used his ultimate weapon" Artemis rolled her eyes. Percy was grinning like a fool. Which, in Athena's eyes, he probably was.

"His ultimate weapon? What ultimate weapon"? Athena asked, sounding confused. Which didn't happen that often. "His puppy dog eyes" Artemis explained. _Now, _Athena looked really confused. "His puppy dog eyes? How on earth did he convince you with that to sing"?

Artemis shrugged. She turned to Percy. "Why don't you show her"? Percy smiled. "With pleasure" he answered. He got up and did his puppy dog eyes thing. Imagine, the cutest thing you can and that times thousand. Then you will get how cute it looked. Even Athena was impressed. Her face softened and she smiled.

She turned to Artemis. "Ok, I have to admit that is really, really cute. But Percy, can you stop it now"? Percy smiled at her. "Of course , lady Athena. Oh, and will you not call me cute again? It isn't really what a guy likes to hear. Shall we discuss why we came here in the first place now"?

Athena nodded, looking a little impressed he had remembered. "Of course Percy, that's why we are all here, after all. And I still think it's cute" she said, teasing him. "Since when do you call _anyone _cute"? he asked.

Athena laughed softly. "Normally, I dont. But hey, I like puppies! Who wouldn't? They are cute. And you kind of hold resemblance to them. So..". Percy and Artemis nodded, ready to get to the ' big talk'.

Athena was frowning like she remembered something. She shifted and turned to Artemis. "Wait a minute! Why did you say that nonsense about me and looking like a centaur"?

Artemis laughed and ignored Percy's silent plead not to tell. Athena is going to kill me Percy thought. Or something worse. Artemis told Athena how they had been talking, laughing and just having this meaningless conversation.

Athena looked a little mad at the end of the story. Or actually, _really _mad. " So you were **making fun **of me"? she said in a sharp, deadly voice.

Percy shook his head, a little scared. "N-o-o of course not lady Athena. We were just talking, not really about anything" Percy stammered. Artemis just sat back and watched Percy. She seemed to enjoy his uneasiness. A _lot. _

Athena still looked a little pissed, but had calmed down. "I understand. Although I hadn't expected you two to be such good friends". She raised her eyebrow again; curious.

Artemis shrugged. "We just are. He is one of the first men I actually _like. _He is a really good friend. She smiled at him, making him smile too. "And she is the most beautiful, smart, amazing woman I've ever met. Even though she is actually a greek goddess, mostly in her twelf year old form"Percy responded.

Artemis smile grew wider and her eyes gave away her feelings. Percy say she liked him too. For a moment, he even thought he saw desire. Athena narrowed her eyes. "Mmm... Really? That's interesting. You know, I'm not an expert, but I would think there is more. Is this the spell's doing"?

Artemis sighed. "I don't know Thee, but let's just focus on saving Percy's friends, all right? They need our help. Olumpus needs our help".

Athena nodded. "You're right. Just be careful, both of you" Athena handed them some plans, which appeared out of nowhere. Percy didn't bother to ask. If there was one thing he had learned about the gods, it was that asking questions was most of the time useless. Either you didn't get an answer or there wasn't one. Or, if you had some rotten luck (like him), the gods got pissed and either killed or tortured you. _Not_ something you want. Definitely not.

Percy looked at the plans. He saw one drawing of a weird monster; almost invisible, except the horns, tail and burning red eyes. Percy pointed to the creature. "That's our friend, I suppose"? Athena nodded. "Even we aren't sure what it is. It seemed to be a mix of different monsters from different folklores. It has , for example, something of the sigbin. But also something of a dragon, fire breath. And it can hypnotize people, like different creatures can".

She sighed and rubbed her temples. "This isn't going to be easy Percy. You were right when you said you needed Artemis. Without her, you will fail. Even with the two of you, it's going to be hard. _Really _hard. Do you think you can handle this"? "With Artemis on my side? Definitely."Percy said.

Artemis smiled at him and blushed, while Athena just frowned and give them both a strong look. "Ok. So I will give you these plans. You can go back to camp and discuss it together. Think about what needs to be done. I will keep in contact with you, to help whenever neccessary". "Thankyou Thee" Artemis said. Athena smiled. "You're welcome Arty". The two were obviously good friends.

Athena looked at Percy, examining him. She sighed, but nodded. "At first, I thought you were like your father. But you're not. You're better. Still, be careful. Both with the upcoming dangers and Arty".

Percy nodded. "I will, I promise. I couldn't bear the thought of her being hurt. Thankyou Athena". Athena gave him a small smile. After she had explained what the gods had found about their enemy and explained some of the plans, she gave them the plans and said goodbye.

Artemis walked towards Percy and put her around him. "Just hold on to me" she whispered. Percy turned his head and smiled. "I will, like you're all that exists" he whispered back. Then, everything went black.


	15. Aphrodite again

**Hello everyone! I wanted to thank you all, once again, for favoring/following and... REVIEWING! Serious, I love reviews. Just like to hear if people apreciate my story. I know I make spelling mistakes and everything, but he, considering English isn't my first language, I'm not too horrible. Right? Anyway, like always I'm just going on and on, sorry for that. Here is chapter 15, enjoy! Oh, I don't own Percy Jackson & the Olympians.**

Percy opened his eyes. He saw he was in Artemis' tent. He knew , becuase it wasn't his tent. And it was _really _big. He looked around, curious to know more about her.

He saw arrows and various bows, of course. He also saw other weapons, like a sword. Which wasn't that suprising either.

Percy grinned and looked at the rest. Next to the weapons, was a table of food and drink. He saw godly food, like ambrosia and nectar, but also mortal food. There was cola, chocolate, chips, more chocolate, chocolate milk, cookies, chocolate cookies, _more _chocolate... Jeez Percy thought. She _really _likes chocolate. He chuckled.

His gaze left the table and he saw a tv. A big tv, really modern. Magically flooting in the air.

Percy just raised his eyebrows and looked at the rest of th room. There was also a desk, with a few books on it and an empty cup of chocolate milk, a coatch, which looked really comfortable with beautiful pillows in the form of a deer, a few carpets, a fireplace.. Wow, this place is awesome Percy thought.

Apart from the ' normal' stuff, there were also a few things Percy didn't recognize. Some looked really old, like the armour and weapons in the cornor. He didn't recognize the weapons; he only saw few similarities to newer weapons. One of them looked like an enormous spear.

The weapons weren't the only 'special' things Percy noticed. There were also machines he didn't know; they looked really modern, futuristic even. Probably made by Hephaestus Percy thought. He frowned. Why would Artemis need those? He decided to ask her later.

Suprisingly, Percy also saw an radio and an computer. Percy smiled. He could imagine sing here, after he had hear her sing. She really had the voice of an angel.

Percy looked around; suddenly he saw a closet. He smiled, not expecting to see a closet. But what was next to the closet, suprised him even more; it was an enormous bed. Really, _really _big. It was green and brown and , apart from being big, really beautiful.

Percy turned to Artemis, who still had her arms around him and smiled. While he had been examining her tent, she had just been looking at his reactions. "And? Like it"? she whispered in his ear, making him shiver. "Yes, I like it very much" he said, his voice sounding somehow harsh. She smiled, a little misschivious smile. "Oh really? Why are you're shivering? Are you cold"?

Before Percy could say anything, she continued. She raise one eybrow at him and pushed her body against his, teasing him. "Do I need to warm you"? she whispering, still smiling. Percy swallowed. "I-I, I mean.."

He gave up, knowing he couldn't talk anyway. "Because.. "Artemis continued. "I can by.. TICKLING YOU!"

She suddenly jumped on him, tickling him until he was screaming for her to stop. When she finally stopped, he was panting and his face was redder than a tomato. He saw Artemis was pating, too. Her hair was a mess; it held a slight similarity to a bird's nest, but her eyes were sparkling.

Percy laughed and brushed one of her hairs behind her ear. "What was that? It was fun, but I don't understand". Artemis laughed, still panting. "I said I would warm you uo, didn't I? I meant by tickling, not by what you was obviously thinking". She shivered at the last part, but Percy saw a quick flash of desire in her eyes. He decided to ignore it, knowing she wouldn't just accept him.

Besides, it's probably just Aphrodite Percy thought, grinning when he thought back at their joke. **No sweetheart, it's not just my. **he suddenly hear in his head. He grunted. "Shut up Aphrodite" he said.

Artemis eyes went wide; she looked suddenly angry. _Really _angry. Percy once again was really glad she didn't consider him an enemy, but a friend. She clenched her fists, scanning the room. "Oh, calm down Arty. I'm not here in physical form. I just want to speak to the two of you**". **Aphrodite was now heard by both of them. " DON'T CALL ME ARTY! AND HOW DARE YOU APHRODITE? WHAT DID YOU THINK? TOYING WITH MY FEELINGS LIKE THIS! COME OUT, YOU MORON SO I CAN KILL YOU"!

Aphrodite chuckled. "You really thin I'm _that _stupid? Besides, I need to live so I can help you. Otherways, you will ruin it all. Don't you get you and he were meant to be together? I was just helping a little. You wanted to kiss him, but didn't dare too. So I pushed you a little. Those kisses were hot, by the way. Didn't think you had it in you sweetheart".

Artemis looked even angrier. It was a good thing for the love goddess she wasn't here, because if she had been , she would have been screaming right now. Artemis looked ready to kill her. Except, it's impossible to kill a god.

He walked towards her. He touched her arms lightly and whispered her name. "Artemis..". She looked at him, for a moment she looked like she wanted to kill him. She was already raising her hand, when she calmed down a little.

"I want to make her pay too, for toying with my feelings, but it won't help anyone if you freak right now". Artemis smiled and relaxed. "I know. But I'm going to make you regret you did it as soon as I get the chance, Aphrodite". "Do what you want sweetheart. Just try in the meantime to actually admit you have feelings for him. I'm not making you fall in love or feeling this; i'm making you realize this" she replied, although her voice faltered a little.

"APHRODITE! DON'T DARE TO-" Artemis sighed. "She is already gone". Percy nodded. "She is really annoying. I don't care how beautiful she is, I'm seriously going to hurt her! Even though, she is right about love being so wonderful".

Artemis was calm now. She looked at him, curiousity written all over her face. " What do you mean? And how can you know? No offense, but you don't know that much about love".

Percy sat down, gesturing her to follow his example. Artemis said down crossed-legged, her chin in her hand. Percy smiled at her. "Oh and you do"? he teased. "Your suddenly the love expert or something? I thought you despised the idea". Artemis merely raised her eyebrow, saying; that's just stupid.

Percy chuckled. "Ok, I know that's not true. And you're right; I don't know that much about love. Not from experiences. I mean, my mother was in love with my father, but that was when I was a baby. Then he had to leave. And her was a lot between her and smelly Gabe, but certainly no love".

Percy looked really sad, but angry too. Artemis offered him a sympathatic look, and laid her hand on his. He smiled at her. "Anyway, I don't _know _a lot about it , no. But I've seen it with friends of me. And my mother loved, although that's very different of course. But what I really meant was that I just believe Aphrodite. I think the reason she is beautiful isn't just becuase of her looks, but because of how much she believes in love". he ended.

Percy blushed a little. "Woh, where did that come from. Sorry, I must be acting really weird". Artemis laughed, her hand still on his. "No, I actually think it's really cute". Percy grunted. "what did I say"? Artemis chuckled. "Fine, mister Hero of Olympus, touching then. Are you comfortable with that"?

Percy shrugged. "It's all right". Percy and Artemis just stared at each other for a few minutes, smiling. Percy once again noticed how beautiful, multi-colored and full of emotion her eyes were. His eyes drifted to her lips, those cotton candy lips. He heard Artemis hold her breath. He bent forward, but just before he could kiss her, she turned away.

Percy felt a wave of sadness wash over him, but pushed it away. When Artemis looked at him, however, he was sure she had seen it. "Percy-" she started. "It doesn't matter" he said. "We have to focus on other things right"?

Artemis just stared at him for a few seconds;she had obvious no idea where he was talking about. " You remember? My friends, their lives at stake? The gods about to be thrown into Tartarus or something. That ' other things' "?

Artemis shook her head. " O Yeah , sure. Sorry, I had completely forgotten for a moment. I will get the plans Athena gave us". She got up and walked towards her bag, where she had appearently transported the plans to.

In the meantime, Percy decided to get some hot chocolate. So when she came back, he had two cups of hot chocolate. Her eyes lit up when she saw that. He handed her one of them, it had little marshmallows in it. "Thanks" she said with a grateful smile. "Your welcome. Sit down" Percy said.

Artemis smiled and sat down, sipping from her hot chocolate. "Ok, let's discuss this one more time". She pinted at the plans Athena had made. They discussed what monster it could be ( Artemis didn't know, but knew it was _really _bad), where to go ( look on the map Kelp brain Artemis replied, rolling her eyes) and what to tell her hunters ( I will tell them I'm forced by my father to help you Artemis said, now Percy was rolling his eyes).

When they were done, they must have been talking for hours. Artemis stretched and yawned. "I think that's all. Let's go to bed, all right"? She got up and started to walk towards her bed. "Artemis"? She turned, smiling. She looked really tired. "Ehhm, there is a problem". "What is it"? " What if one of the hunters sees me going back to my tent"?

Artemis sighed and went with a hand through her messy hair. "Ehm, I don't know. I don't think any of them will". "It's early in the morning" Percy replied. Artemis sighed. "Fine" she said. She looked at the ground and bit her lip. "What"? Percy asked, majourly confused. "You can sleep here" she said, speaking really fast.

Percy just gaped at her. "Your serious"? She nodded, blushing too. "Yes, but I will sleep under the blankets and you above it. No cuddling, no laying against me , just no touching. Don't try anything or you're _toast". _

Percy nodded. "Ok. Let's sleep then" he said, looking at the big bed. Artemis didn't change her clothes; she didn't think it was necessary since they would leave in a few hours. Percy just took of his T-Shirt. He saw the flash of desire in Artemis' eyes again when she stared at his sixpack. He chuckled and smiled at her. She quickly turned away, blushing. He didn't say anything, but kept smiling follishly.

Artemis just rolled her eyes and got into bed. Percy laid down, too. He turned to her and smiled. "Sleep well, lady Artemis". She smiled back. "Sleep well, Percy". With that, they both closed their eyes and fell into a deep, thank the gods! dreamless sleep.


	16. Time to kiss and tell

**Yeah! *Singing* It's almost Christmas. ** **Today is the last day I have school. After that; Holidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Yes! Oh my gods, I'm so happy! I'm going to have a lot of fun, reading, listening to music, drinking hot chocolate.. All that stuff. Anyway just wanted to wish you happy Christmas and everything :D Maybe Percy is also enjoying the holiday, what do you think? Ehhm, oops a lot of talking about nothing. Never mind! Don't own Percy Jackson & the Olympians ( would love it if I did though). Enjoy!**

Percy awoke. He was still really tired, so he decided to lay down for another moment or so. A second after he had closed his eyes, he heard voices. They were coming closer.

"I was just saying, I don't think you can shoot better than me. After all, lady Artemis herself said I was the _best _shooter"

Percy heard a voice, obviously a girl, say. "Oh please Gwendolyn, do you really believe that? She just said it because she felt sorry for you. Obviously, I'm the best".

"I don't like to be called Gwendolyn! And you know that!" Gwendolyn ( Gwen) replied, sounding annoyed and mad. "Calm down already, _Gwen. _Jesus, it's just a name you know". "Oh really? And how would you react if I started calling you Aikaterina? Would _you _like that"?

The girl, whose name apparently was Aikaki.. Aikati.. Ai something, groaned. "Don't even think about it. It is way too long, you know that. Besides, everyone calls me Kat, you know that".

Gwen giggled. "What"? Kat asked, sounding majorly confused. Gwen giggled again. "That rhymes! Kat, that. Kat, that. Kat-" 'I get it already! Oh god, can you one day be normal. Serious Gwen, stop being so annoying"!

"I am not annoying" Gwen protested. "I'm not annoying at all. In fact-"She was interrupted by the voice of another girl. "Can you two stop the bickering already? We are here for a purpose, and that purpose _isn't _having a discussion about who is the best shooter. Which is Gwen, by the way".

"Told you" Percy heard her whisper. They must be really close if I can hear their whispering Percy thought. He wanted to look, but didn't think that would be a good idea. So he just hold his eyes shut and listened to the conversation.

" I still don't believe that. But you're right Andromeda, we aren't here to fight" Kat said. Apparently, Andromeda was the only one who didn't have a nickname instead of her name.

Percy heard them coming closer, he tried to remain as still as possible. "Exactly Kat. We are here because I'm worried about lady Artemis. She has been acting.. different lately. In a really weird way". Andromeda said.

"You still haven't told us _what _is so different about lady Artemis" Gwen sighed. " You really haven't noticed? She has been very tense and she suddenly told us we had to go here. That there was a danger here and we would solve a problem for her father. Anyway, all she has told us is very, very vague. I want more information" Andromeda said.

"I get that and- " Kat started, but she fell suddenly silent. Percy knew they had to be really close; they must be standing a few meters before him. "What is that _boy _doing in lady Artemis' bed"? Kat asked, making the word boy sound like venom.

"I don't know, but I do know I'm going to personally kill him". Shit Percy thought. They don't sound really kind and calm. "Wait" Gwen said. "Gwen, what is it this time? Don't you see there is an emergency? There is a_ boy _in Artemis' bed. A _boy!"_

"That is what I mean. Lady Artemis would never allow a boy in her bed. If she didn't want it, she would have killed him or something" Gwen said. "You have to admit Mea, he wouldn't be in Artemis' bed if she didn't want to" Kat said, sounding confused by now. Although she sounded mad, too. Probably at Percy for lying in bed with an eternal maiden.

"Why would she want that? Besides, he could have slipped into her bed". Andromeda said. "I don't think so. She sleeps really light. Remember that time we tried to put her hand in a glass of water as a joke? She woke up immediately, shooting an arrow at us. Lucky for us, she wasn't really mad because it had been _her _idea to hold a 'prank 'week" Kat said.

Hm, that's interesting Percy thought. I have to ask Artemis about it later. " Maybe this is the reason she has been acting weird"? Gwen said. "What do you mean"? Kat asked. "You don't mean you think she is in _love _with that excuse of a human being"? Andromeda said, her voice sounding really cool and sharp.

"Well, I don't know. She could be. After all, people fall in love all the time. So why not her"? " Don't be ridiculous! Why would she, after years of being not interested, suddenly fall in love with one of those annoying useless dumbasses "? Kat said. "Technically, she never said she wasn't interested; maybe she has been in love or tempted before" Gwen said.

"I wouldn't say such things, if I were you. Unless you want to get lady Artemis _really _mad. She doesn't like people thinking she is in love or something" Andromeda said.

"Well, she _is _lying in bed with a boy" Gwen said. She sounded really excited, apart from 'Mea' and 'Kat' , who sounded majorly pissed. Ready to hunt Percy and kill him slowly. "Yes, I wonder why" Andromeda said. "Well, let's wake her then. We can just ask" Kat said. "No ! Don't do that; we can't just wake her. She will be really mad. If she isn't up yet, she must be tired. We will just wait until she wakes up" Andromeda said, sounding cold and annoyed.

"I don't think Gwen can behave that long. Who knows when she will wake up". "Nah, I will just examine his looks. It isn't like we get a chance to study boys this often" Gwen said.

"You are saying that like they are monkeys or something. That's an insult to the monkeys!" Kat said. Wow thanks Percy thought. And since when exactly do I look like a monkey?

"I didn't mean it like that! I just meant, I'm curious. There must be something special about him if lady Artemis allows him to be so close to her" Gwen protested, sounding like a little, whining kid.

"Can you two be quit, already? We decided not to wake them, but if you two keep this up, they _will _awake" Andromeda said. "I'm sorry" Gwen said softly. "Me too. But you have to admit this is extremely weird situation. I mean, Artemis in bed with a boy"? Kat said.

Gwen giggled. "I think it's sort of hilarious. I mean, come on! One of the maiden goddesses, and the one that really _hates _boys, in bed with a boy? It's funny." " I have to agree with you on that. I still don't understand why though." "Maybe she was cold and needed him to warm her up"? Gwen said, giggling.

" Gwendolyn! Stop those thoughts already!" Andromeda said, in that stern and cold voice of hers. "What? I was merely suggesting he needed to warm her up!" Gwen protested.

"Do you even know how wrong that sounded"? Kat said and sighed. Although it sounded like she was smiling. "Why? What did I say? " Gwen asked. "Uhm, you said he had to warm her up. While they were together in bed. That is just so disgusting!"

"How do you know? You haven't even tried it! My mother used to say that you couldn't have an opinion about something before you tried it. And she was right!" "Oh, please don't tell me you want to try it. And I might not have tried it, but I just know. And I have absolutely _no _desire to try it Kat said.

"Well, me neither. But that doesn't mean you wouldn't like it if you tried it!" " I would _never _like that! I don't know if you remember but we have all promised something. Which includes staying away from those vile creatures called boys!" Kat hissed.

"Oh really? Because it looks to me that lady Artemis is breaking her own rules; she is in bed with one! And she is cuddled against him!" Gwen snapped. "Yes, but lady Artemis probably has a _really _good reason and- " Kat started, but was interrupted by Andromeda.

"Why is he hugging her"? she said, sounding mad and shocked. "I don't know ? Because he was cold"? Gwen said. "Shut up with your annoying theory already! It doesn't makes sense! And I'm a better shooter" Kat said really loud, almost screaming.

Before Gwen could reply. Andromeda interrupted the two. "Serious, what is going on here? Lady Artemis is definitely hiding something from us. And I want to know what, we have the right to know"! She sounded really angry and hurt. That must be really bothering her Percy thought. He hadn't realized it until now, but it was true; Artemis was cuddled up against him. He had one arm around her and she her head lay on his chest. She was so close, he could feel her breathe and smell her. He enjoyed the warmth of her skin so close to his. He was actually surprised she had let him get so close; he had expected her to be even in her sleep alert.

His thought were interrupted by Gwen, who was talking cheerfully as before. "You know, they are really cute together "she said. " Ss''! You don't want to wake them do you"? Kat whispered ( which was absolutely unnecessary since she had been screaming a few minutes before).

"Kat is right Gwen, we have to be silent. Although I'm surprised _you _said that Kat, a few minutes ago you were screaming. It's a miracle they are still sleeping". " It is. Look how cute they are"! Gwen squealed.

"Sst! And stop saying they are cute" Kat said. "They are cute!" "Are not!" "Are too! " Are not" " Are to-" "Stop it! They might be cute, but it doesn't matter. They will _never _be together so shut up!" Andromeda said. For a few seconds, there was a dead silence. Then, Gwen started to giggle. "You said it ! You said they were cute. See? Even _you _think they are cute!" Gwen screamed, really happy.

"Oh shut it, stupid"! Kat said. "No, _you _shut it". "No, you shut it" "No, You-" Percy decided to open his eyes at this moment and keep them from starting a catfight. "He, how are you"? The three girls looked at him in shock and blushed. Well, Gwen did. Kat just stared at him and Andromeda offered him a cold look. Percy shrugged. They were no all staring at his well-trained body. They seemed suprised his upper body was naked. Apparently, they hadn't noticed that.

While they were staring, he had the time to examine them. Kat had brown hair with hazelnut eyes. Gwen looked like an angel, with blond hair and big, blue eyes. She also had a sweet,innocent smile. Although it was clear she was a really well fighter; her body was lithe and well-trained. Andromeda had black hair with piercing blue eyes, like ice. They were all tall, pretty and about 12-13 years old. They were all silent, an uncomfortable silence between them.

"Why are you wearing no T-shirt" Kat suddenly said, blushing a little. Percy raised a eyebrow. "Why would I"? "Because it would be appropriate. And I don't think lady Artemis likes it" Andromeda said. Percy sighed. "Listen, I know you hate guys and all, but can't you believe there are exceptions to the rule that they are all lying, ungrateful bastards? Besides my flaw is loyalty and a consider Artemis one of the best friends I will ever have. I will never hurt her, I simply couldn't"

Gwen, Kat and Andromeda looked really suprised and touched. Even Andromeda's face softened. "Well then, that's good. I will give you one chance. If you really couldn't hurt her, it won't be a problem. But if you _do _hurt her, we will hunrt you down and throw you into Tartarus. Understood"? Andromeda said.

Percy smiled. " Yes, I have. i'm actually glad she has people like you who care for her". Andromeda nodded. " Fine. Just don't think we will suddenly like you a lot. You're still a _boy". _

Percy chuckled. " I know I am. I get you want to protect her, but not all boys are evil or something you know". Kat snickered. " Please, boys are stupid and mean. They use girls and break their hearts. Saying she is special, making her think she is in love. And when the girl is head over heels in love, they leave and say it never meant anything" she hissed.

Percy looked sympatically at her. "That happened to you, didn't it? That's horrible and I'm sorry to hear that a boy can be so stupid. Only someone without brains would do that. Throw the opportunity away. I won't do that. And i will try to live up to your standards. But don't you think girls can be mean"?

Gwen looked at him with wide eyes. " Do you believe that? That girls are the bad ones instead of boys". Andromeda and Kat looked at him, waiting for a reply. Percy shook his head, smiling.

All three of them looked for a moment at his naked upper body, although Percy didn't know why. Eventhough they tried to hide it, every now and then their eyes were fixed on his naked upper body. He raised his eyebrow at them, making Gwen and Kat blush. Andromeda, however, just raised her eyebrows too.

"Where are you looking at,_ boy_"? Percy smiled. " You. Isn't that clear"? Andromeda clenched her fists. "So now already you have forgotten Artemis"? Percy felt his jaw tighten; that made him _really _mad. "I would never forget her; that's impossible. I would give my very life and soul if she needed it"

Andromeda's face softened. "Good. I'm glad to hear". Percy relaxed a little. "Besides, I was looking because _you _were looking. At my naked upper body to be precise". He gave them a small, satisfied grin. Andromeda rolled her eyes while Gwen and Kat blushed.

"And just when I thought I was starting to get some respect for you" she said. "You still can. I didn't say it to embaress you or anything. I just wanted to tell why I was looking. So you know Artemis is important for me, really important. And I will be careful around her. I would hate myself if i ever hurt her feelings".

Gwen smiled at him. "That's really sweet. Who are you anyway". Percy smiled back. "Percy Jackson, nice to meet you". _Now, _he had their attention. Their eyes widened.

"THE Percy Jackson"? Kat asked. "The hero of Olympus? No wonder you and Artemis seem to get along. You held the sky for her, helped her. You're one of the only males _ever _she likes". Gwen just gaped at him, while Andromeda slapped her forehead. "I should have known. The black hair and green eyes. The power around you. Everything". Percy chuckled. " I would have been impressed if you had known. Anyway, does this mean we can be friendly to each other"? Andromeda hesitated; she looked at the two other girls for support. When they both nodded, she went through her hair and sighed. "All right. Just be warned, Percy Jackson. Be good for lady Artemis. Or we will make your life worse than anything you can imagine" .

"You really care for her, don't you"? Percy asked in a soft voice. Andromeda nodded. "She is my family, just like the hunters. So _don't _even think about hurting them". Percy smiled. "I won't. I hope you and I will get along. I can use some friends". Andromeda nodded while Gwen and Kat smiled at him.

"Good, that's settled than. Should we wake lady Artemis"? Kat asked. "Not necessary" a voice said. Percy looked next to him. Artemis was awake and smiling at him. She still looked a year of sixteen and really pretty. Her hair was a mess, but her eyes were sparkling.

Percy smiled. " Hey lady Artemis, you look great". Artemis rolled her eyes. " Don't start again, Percy. We have been through this". She turned to the girls before her and said in a cold, stern voice. "He kept making compliments and giving hints. He even tried to kiss me"!

The three girls immediately froze, a murderous glamce in their eyes. "LIAR"! Andromeda shouted, ready to kill him. Artemis laughed. "Calm down, Andromeda. I was joking. Percy didn't do anything. He behaved well. Well, according to his normal behaviour".

The girls calmed down a little. "Why is he in your bed, lady Artemis? I don't understand" Gwen said. "Yes lady Artemis, why is he even in our camp"? Kat asked. "We need answers" Andromeda added.

Artemis sighed and motioned them to sit down. She started talking. She explained how she had discovered Percy close to their camp ( the girls were frowning when she told he was hiding in the bushes), she told them about their encounter with Athena and the monster and she told them about how they had decided he could spent to night in her tent ,so they wouldn't notice him and get the wrong impression. "Well, that didn't work" Gwen mumbled. Artemis give her a strong look. She blushed and apologized. Artemis smiled at her and turned towards the Andromeda, ready to answer any questions.

Percy noticed she hadn't told of the spell put on them, the kisses and their 'trip' to Aphrodite's palace. She probably doesn't want them to know Percy thought. A little too personal.

"So what do you want to know"? Artemis asked the girls. They looked at each other and spoke at the same time. "What were going to do now". Artemis smiled. " Gather everyone. I will speak to you in fifteen minutes on the beach. Percy and i will get ready".

Percy smiled at her. "Exactly, do I have to help you change"? he asked, teasing her. She rolled her eyes and pushed out of the bed. With a grunt, he fell and the floor. "Hey! Why did you do that"? Artemis just smiled, got up and walked towards a bath room that magically appeared.

"Because" she said calmly. She turned around, giving him one last look. "fifteen minutes, that's all we have". She disappeared in the bathroom, probably brushing her hair or something.

The girls said goodbye to him ( giving his upper body one last glance) and disappeared, to get the other. Great Percy thought. A whole army of boy-hating girls. He sighed and went with a hand through his messy hair. Then, he started packing and put his Shirt back on.

An half hour later, Percy and Artemis were on the beach. All hunters were their, staring at them. Percy didn't feel comfortable; they all seemed to examine him, like he was some extinct species. Artemis, however, just started talking and ignored it. She explained about the monster, Athena's plan and how Percy and she had to work together. The girls took this all well, since Percy had proven he was different. Until Artemis got to the last part.

"Since I don't want to bring anyone in danger and Percy and I need to this on our own, I will sent you to camp half-blood. My brother will bring you". A few seconds, it was completely silent. Then, all hell broke lose. Everyone started screaming that they refused to live with _boys _for a few weeks. How they hated camp half-blood, with all those annoying boys there. Some girls even refered to boys as ' little devils' with the purpose to destroy girls. Artemis tried to calm them down, but they didn't stop. They were all screaming about the ' evil' boys and how that monster was ten times better.

Percy was really insulted when he heard that. Artemis tried to calm them down, but to no avail. Finally, Percy had enough of it. "SILENCE! ARTEMIS IS TRYING TO SAY SOMETHING. LISTEN TO HER, YOU ANNOYING GIRLS. MY FRIENDS ARE IN DANGER AND YOUR ARE FIGTHING"? Percy stood there, his fists clenched and anger on his face. But also sadness and fear.

Artemis give him a small, soothing smile and started to talk. "Thankyou Percy. So, like I already said, I will have to send you to camp half-blood. It's not for a long time, I promise. Just until I got back. Percy and I will leave in about an hour. My brother will arive soon. Go and pack your bags! Be back her in an hour!"

All the girls walked away, talking to each other. Probably about all the things wrong with boys. Percy turned to Artemis. "So what now"? he asked. She smiled and walked towards him. She pput an hand on his chest and bent forward. Their faces were inches apart. "And now.." she whispered in his ear.


	17. Love muffin

**Hi everyone! Sings; *I wish you an happy holiday*. Right now, I'm enjoying the beautiful weather in Lanzarote:D Hope you enjoying your holidays as wel! ( Maybe you have time to read& review my story yee). Ok, still don't own Percy Jackson & the Olympians. Enjoy!**

Percy held his breath; what would she do? Would she kiss him? Oh, how he wished she would. All their kisses had been hot, passionate and perfect. He wanted more, even if it _was _an illusion. Even if this attraction was only because of Aphrodite. But she had said it wasn't. Maybe Artemis did like him? It certainly was possible at this moment, their faces once again inches apart. Her beautiful eyes full of desire and something else.

Percy was still holding his breath while her face came closer till their noses touched. She licked her lips, smiling. She pressed her lips on his ears, causing him to shiver. "And now.." she whispered. He swallowed. "What now"? he spoke with an harsh voice. She blew softly against his ear, making him shiver again. "And now... We will pack" she said and turned around, leaving him standing absolutely stunned.

When she started to walk away, he grabbed her arm and pulled her against him. She looked into his eyes, shock and disbelief in hers. Being a goddess, she obviously wasn't used to people just grabbing her. But I won't let her toy with me Percy thought. Goddess or not. He pressed her against him, making her gasp.

Now she was still too shocked to use her godly powers, Percy took his chance. _He_ was the one who pressed his lips against her ears. And _she _wasthe one to shiver slightly when he did so. He whispered in her ear, making her shiver even more. "So what _are _we going to do now"?

Percy could feel her tremble slightly. He pulled back and placed a kiss on her neck. One on her nose. One on her eyelids, she had closed her eyes. Percy heard her sigh softly. When he kissed her on her mouth, she opened her eyes. He saw the emotion in those beautiful eyes. Desire, but doubt too.

"Percy..."? she asked, pulling back. She was still in his arms. " Yes? What's wrong"? Artemis swallowed, she laid her head on his shoulders and sighed. "Is this because of the spell"? Percy smiled. "No. it certainly isn't. It's because of you". She lifted her head, looking at him. She smiled. "Yes? That makes it perfect". She kissed Percy.

Percy kissed her back and burried his fingers in her hair. She opened her mouth and his tongue slid in. The kiss grew more heated every second. After what seemed like forever, they pulled apart. They were both breathing fast. Percy saw Artemis' lips were swollen. Her eyes were glazed. He placed another kiss on her mouth, this one soft and tender.

" You really do taste like cotton candy. Shall I start calling you candy"? he said to break the silence. It worked; Artemis laughed softly. "That would be .. interesting. Can I call you honey bear, then"? Percy laughed too. "Rather not. It's a horrible nickname".

Artemis raised her eyebrow. "And candy isn't"? Percy shrugged. " Not really. I can also call you cotton candy, if you prefer that". Artemis laughed again. "No thanks. I will keep to Artemis. But if you like it, I will call you honey bear. I think the girls will find it amusing". "I think so too. it's humiliating and everything that embaresses me, amuses them" Percy said. "You would find it amusing too" Artemis stated. "Only when it's about another person" Percy said.

" Yeah probably. But seriously? Cotton candy? What kind of nickname is that"? Percy shrugged. " You remind me of cotton candy. Sweet and delicious. Something I really like. And at the same time annoying, because it's sticky". Artemis laughed again and pinched him.

"So, why do you want to call me honey bear? I don't see the connection at all". "Because there is no connection. But I just think it's funny" Artemis explained.

"Mmm" Percy said, looking at her. He took a step towards her and touched her lips softly. "See, that's the problem. I have a _reason _to call you cotton candy or candy. But you haven't. So think again. What nickname would be a good nickname for me"?

Artemis bit her lip. She was a little tense. Percy saw that and smile. He walked towards her. She took a step back. "Calm down, I just want to try something. Nothing scary, all right"? Artemis nodded. Percy stood behind her. He took a deep breath and placed his hands on her shoulders. He started kneading softly. Trying to relax her a little.

Artemis took a step back, so she leaned against him. "Mmm.." she said. Percy leaned forward. "How does this feel"? he whispered in her ear. "Very good" she mumbled. Percy had trouble hearing it. He kept kneading. He felt her relax, her stress disappearing.

"So, what nickname do you chose"? he asked, while kneading her shoulders. "Hmm. I don't know. Maybe seahorse"? She moaned softly when Percy started kneading harder. "That's an actual animal. Do I look like it or anything"? Artemis chuckled. " Not really. I just think it's cute". "I don't want to be cute. Continue" Percy said dryly.

"Ehhm, I really have no idea. Maybe Kelphead"? Percy sighed. He stopped kneading her shoulders. Artemis made a little sound. She turned, facing him. "Why did you stop? That felt great!" Percy smiled. "You have to try harder". Artemis sighed. "I will try harder if you continue. It feels really good".

Percy motioned her to turn around. He started kneading again. "Like this? Or harder"? Artemis sighed happily. "A little harder please". They were both silent for a while, Percy kneading and Artemis enjoying it. "What about that nickname"? he whispered in her ear.

" I'm thinking about it. Keep kneading" Artemis said. "Maybe.. Pumpkin"? Percy pulled back. "Seriously? Pumpkin?" Artemis turned around. "I'm not good at this. Just let me think. And keep kneading, it helps".

Percy sighed and continued kneading. " Ehhm, maybe Love muffin? Teddy? Honey- Buns"? Percy stopped again, causing Artemis to groan out off frustration. "Where do you get those names? They are horrible!"

Artemis sighed. "Hey, I'm not Aphrodite or anything. I heard them somewhere and they stayed in my head, which is _really _annyoing". Percy smiled and started kneading again. "That's just weird. Why would people call each other that? Anyway, keep thinking".

Artemis chuckled softly. "Hmm, yeah I think they are stupid. I will try, but seriously I'm not good at this". "Just try" Percy said. Artemis sighed softly. "Ehhm. Cuddle cakes? Hugster"? Percy burst out laughing. "Those are really horrible! No, thank you. Continue".

Artemis didn't say anything. " Chief? Sugar? Handsome? Or-" "Handsome? Do you think I am that"? Percy interrupted. Artemis was silent. "Yes, I suppose you are. But I like your kindness and courage more".

Percy smiled and kissed her neck. "Thankyou" he whispered. Artemis turned around; she looked relaxed and happy. Without a further thought, Percy pulled her in his arms. For a moment, he thought Artemis tensed, but she quickly laid her head on his shoulder and sighed happily. Percy stroked her hair softly.

" That's so good to hear, Candy". Artemis lifted her head, her eyes sparkling. "I thought I had told you not to call me candy." "I'm not good at following orders" Percy said. "I already suspected that, but you can learn to".

Percy raised his eyebrow. "What am I? A dog"? Artemis chuckled. " Maybe. You remind me of one. Loyal, trustworthy, brave, kind". "Ehm, thanks I quess" Percy said. "Your welcome".

They stood there for a moment, hugging. Is Aphrodite doing this? Percy thought suddenly. Is she making sure Artemis doesn't reject me? But she has left me alone since the ' incident'.

Percy sighed. Artemis heard it and looked up. "What's wrong"? she asked. Percy smiled. "Nothing, but-" His eyes widened when he realized he had forgotten about his friends. He cursed, making Artemis frown. "My friends, the monster. We have to go!" Artemis' eyes widened too; appearently she had forgotten too.

She looked at him, and herself. She looked like she had no idea why he was so close to her. "Wait a minute, why am I actually hugging you"? she asked, although it seemed like she asked herself. Percy shrugged. " I pulled you in my arms, sorry. Don't know why I did that. You just looked so sweet and kind and..-" "We don't have time for all this" Artemis interrupted, sounding worried and confused.

Percy actually felt bad for ruining the moment. The moment they had kissed and talked and just hold each other. But now, that moment was over. Percy wanted to pull her back and have that special moment again, but he knew he had to go.

"You're right. We have to leave, to go after the monster. Each day we wait, is one too much". Artemis nodded. "We will talk about this later. I suspect Aphrodite has anything to do with it" she said quickly, Percy suspected because she didn't want ot talk about it.

Percy saw she was blushing and looked uncomfortable. No wonder since she had let him hug and kiss her. He wanted to make sure she _did _feel comfortable around him. He wanted to talk and laugh. He wanted to kiss her. But he knew he couldn't. So he just nodded.

"Yes, I think so. We will do something about that later. Right now, we have to focus on this monster". Artemis nodded. She wanted to say something, but at that time the first hunters arrived.

Artemis quickly took a step back. Percy looked at her one more time, then looked at all the hunters arriving. Some were tall, other tiny. Some had blonde hair, other brown. They were about 42 hunters, all different girls. They were between 10-13 years old.

By the time everyone had arrived, Apollo appeared. Like always, he was a teenager. His car was behind him. After a lot of bickering between him and Artemis( I'm the oldest Apollo, I helped mom when she gave birth to you!), the first group of hunters stepped in the car. They would go in groups of six until all of them were brought to camp.

No problem according to Apollo. Some hunters were complaining and asking if they really had to go, but Artemis just said they had to. So with some complaints, they obeyed her.

Apollo smiled. "Bye little sis. Don't worry, I will take care of your girls". Before Artemis could react, he already drove away. Which was a good thing, since Artemis looked like she was ready to kill him.

"Urgh! That man. He is so annoying! And stupid! I sometimes can't believe we're twins". Percy just smiled and said nothing. Artemis told her hunters a few last things ( killing boys at camp is not allowed, we're quests) and Percy and she left. Ready to save the world. Again.


	18. On the road

**Hi! I'm still in Lanzarote. I'm not sure if i will have a lot of time to write this story, I'm spending little time with my laptop, but i will try. My last chapter wasn't really long ( I was too lazy to continue), so I will try make this a long chapter. Oh and I would love reviews! So do review. Don't own Percy Jackson & Olympians. Enjoy!**

Percy was in a shop. Artemis and he wanted to rent a car or something, to get to where the first victims had been found. They both had enough money, so they started bickering about who would pay. Percy insisted he would pay, but Artemis started a rant about how boys always thought they had to pay.

Artemis accused him of being annoying, an sexist and just stupid. "Why would I not be able to pay? I have more money than you! It's just another idea of you _men_, to keep us economically dependant. So we have to do what you desire and-" she said.

Percy raised his hands. "Calm down already! I didn't mean that. I just tried to be polite. My mother raised me like that. I didn't mean to insult or anything. I don't get why you insist on paying, but I just don't like it to let other people pay for me".

Artemis was silent. "Well, me neither" she finally said. Percy smiled. " Why don't we pay each half of it? That sounds like a good compromise". Artemis bit her lip and sighed. "Fine. For this time".

She shot him an angry glare. "But don't think you can do this all the time". Percy chuckled. "What? Trying to pay for something. Yes, that's a crime!" Artemis rolled her eyes and ignored him.

Now she finally was calm, Percy let out a relieved sigh. But of course, the dealer had to say something stupid. Although, every man who said something in the presence of Artemis could be considered stupid. She hated men so much it was better to remain silent and hope she didn't hear or see you. But the man didn't know who she was and made the _very _big mistake to say something.

"How cute! Are you a couple"? Artemis immediately tensed. She shot the man a murderous glare. "No! Why would you think that? I don't even _like _men". The man nodded. "Oh, so you're a lesbian. Nothing wrong with that, dear. I just thought you two were a couple because of how you acted".

Percy snickered softly; he found the man's mistake amusing. Artemis definitely didn't. She had her fists clenched and Percy swore he saw her eyes turn red for a moment. "I am not a lesbian! I just meant since guys are so wortless, I avoid them. They are cruel and mean and will cause you nothing but trouble. Why on earth would I want that".

The man smiled sympathically. " Ah, puberty. You will grow over that, sweetheart. One day you will find a guy and-". Artemis looked _really _mad right now; Percy thought he could see steam from her nostrils. Her eyes were slowly turning red and she had her hand on her knife, which was dequisted by the mist.

" Shut up! It's not some ' phase'. I hate them! I will never like them! The one time I did, I lost him. NEVER AGAIN?! DO YOU UNDERSTAND, YOU ANNOYING, USELESS, IGNORANT MAN"?

The man stared at her; completely stunned. He was around 65 and looked like Percy pictured a grandfather. Artemis kept shouting for a few minutes, her eyes turning more and more red. When Percy saw she was going to do something incredible useless , and probably stupid, (stabbing him) , he quickly pulled her away.

He covered her mouth with his hands and smiled at the man. "I'm so sorry. She gets this way a lot. Anyway, we aren't a couple. Probably never will be. We are ehm.. brother and sister. Very close. Could we get the car"?

Artemis was still struggling, trying to break free. Percy had to use all his strength; she was really strong. Lucky for him, she wasn't as strong as normally in this form.

When she relaxed in his arms, he sighed. "You're brother and sister? But I thought... never mind".

The man coughed, looking at Artemis for a second. "So you wanted to rent this car? It's a good car and not really expensive. And you said you had your parents permission. But you know, I actually need to see you're parents before I can give you the car".

Percy smiled and nodded. "Yes sir, I know. But our parents are very busy right now. They said we could already rent one". The man hesitated. "I don't know. Are you sure, because-" "I'm sure, sir. Really. Our parents said- AU"!

Percy screamed when Artemis suddely bit him. Hard. He released his grip and looked a little shocked. "WHY ON EARTH DID YOU DO THAT"? he shouted. "BECAUSE YOU KEPT ME FROM KILLING THIS ANNOYING MORTAL! AND I DON'T LIKE BEING HELD LIKE THAT"!

" I KEPT YOU FROM KILLING HIM, BECAUSE HE DIDN'T DESERVE TO DIE! YOU DIDN'T THINK STRAIGHT! WE CAN'T DRAW ATTENTION TO OURSELVES"! Percy shouted. "WELL, I- " " YOU NOTHING! MY FRIENDS ARE IN DANGER. HELL, PROBABLY THE WHOLE WORLD IS. AND YOU CAN'T EVEN BEHAVE FOR ONE DAY? ONE FUCKING DAY".

"W-wwell, I.." Artemis stammered. " JUST BEHAVE!" Percy screamed. Artemis stared at him; she didn't say anything, just stared.

He sighed when he saw the hurt in her eyes. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm just.. worried. Sorry" he said softly. Artemis nodded and tried to turn away, but Percy walked towards her and hugged her. She stiffened, but let him. She even relaxed and hugged him back.

Percy turned, with Artemis in his arms, towards the older man. "Can we have that car now, please"? The man was staring at him; he probably wasn't used to teenagers with red, glowing eyes who talked about killing him. Go figures.

"But.. What"? He shook his head." What was that nonsense all about"? he asked. He turned to Artemis. "And why were her eyes red? They glowed and-" "Must have been the light or something" Percy said quickly. "And she is just.. a little moody".

He leaned forward, whispering. "You know girls have a certain _period _when they are like this" The man nodded. "Yeah well. You kids just try to nice to each other. Like now".

He gave them a funny look. "You're sure you're brother and sister? I would swear..-" Percy laughed nervously. "Pretty sure. I have seen pictures and all that stuff. Can we rent that car now? We're sort off in a hurry".

The man smiled. "Off to save the world"? Percy smiled back. "Sure, why not"? The man laughed. "All right. Take the car, just give me some money and I want it back tomorrow". Percy nodded." That's all right".

The man smiled and gave them the keys after Percy gave the money.

An half hour later, Percy and Artemis sat in the car. Artemis was driving ( Apollo taught me, she explained) and had made sure she looked old enough to drive. She also had a fake ID. Percy was staring out the window, thinking about what they had to do now.

We have to find this monster Percy thought. He remembered the terrifying dream he had in which it killed all his friends. I can't let that happen. I have to save them.

He glared at Artemis, who looked concerned and tense. She gripped the wheel with two hands, digging her nails into it.

Percy really didn't know what to think of her. He found her beautiful, smart, funny. He wanted to kiss her, but knew he couldn't.

Percy sighed. What should I do now? I really don't know what to do with Artemis. Is this Aphrodite's spell? Or is it real, like she suggested. Percy bit his lip. What if it _is _real? What should I do? Because if it is, there might be a chance to be together. A really, really small chance but still...

Percy cursed in his mind. He couldn't do anything about it anyway. They were hunting a monster, not on a date. He tried to focus on catching this monster and saving his friends, but he kept glancing at Artemis.

She is so beautiful he thought. That perfect, auburn hair. Those big, silvery eyes. And that mouth, which really reminds me of cotton candy. What would she do if I leaned forward and pressed my lips on hers? If I started kissing her, not just on her mouth. But on her nose, neck, maybe even lower. Or I could-

"Percy!" Percy jumped back and looked around. He found Artemis was looking at him, frowning. "Ehm,, yes? Anything wrong, cotton candy"? Artemis' frown deepened. "You were staring at me. Do _you _think there is anything wrong? And I said you couldn't call me cotton candy"!

Percy blushed; he hadn't even realized he had called her that. He ran an hand through his hair. " I'm sorry. I was just.. distracted. Nothing wrong." "You're sure? It was creepy, you were staring at me for ten minutes. You didn't even blink!"

Percy laughed, but it sounded very nervous. " I thought you had to focus on the road, not me." Artemis shrugged. "I saw it from the corners of my eyes. Why were you staring anyway"?

Percy froze; what could he say? Should I tell her? he thought. That I was admiring her beauty? What I was thinking? He shook his head; bad idea. She would probably blast him. Maybe he could- "Percy? Well, why were you staring"?

She looked at him from the corners of her eyes. It was clear to Percy he had to say _something. _"E-ehm, I.. I ehm" "You..." " I was just thinking and looked your direction, that's all. I wasn't really staring, didn't even notice I did it".

Artemis rolled her eyes. "And I have to believe that. Again, why were you staring? Because you were. You were looking at me. I'm a goddess Percy, don't try to fool me".

Percy sighed. "Fine, I will tell. Just don't kill me, all right"? Artemis nodded. " I won't. Now tell!". "Well, I was thinking about my friends and the monsters, but then I saw you. You're just so beautiful and everything and.. well I couldn't stop myself. I'm sorry". "So you were staring, because..."? "Because you're really beautiful and I was distracted".

To Percy's suprise, Artemis smiled. "You think so? That i'm beautiful". Percy looked at her in suprise. didn't she know? "Of course you are! Haven't people said that before?" Artemis shrugged. "They have, but those were stupid men. They didn't count".

Percy laughed. "And I'm not?" Artemis shook her haid. " You're definitely not stupid. Well, sometimes you are. But you can be really kind and smart too. So, no you aren't". "Ok. Thanks, I quess. And just for the record, I think you're more beautiful than Aphrodite".

Artemis laughed. " I don't think so. She _is _the goddess of beauty, after all". Percy snickered. " I don't care, you're more beautiful. She will never even get close to being as beautiful as you".

Artemis smiled. "You know she told me that when you first saw her, you practically started drooling. Explain that".

Percy shrugged. "She can look like the person you think is beautiful. And I wasn't really used to meeting goddesses. But I really think you're more beautful".

Artemis gave him a glance and focused on the road again. "Thankyou. Not that I care about those things". Percy smiled. "You don't have to. That's one of the things I like about you. That you aren't obsessed with make-up or clothes or something". " Not all girls are obsessed with that, you know" she said. "But you don't even _need _it".

Artemis turned and raised an eyebrow at him. "You think I don't need _clothes"? _Percy shook his head. "I didn't mean it like that! I meant, you look beautiful in _everything. _You could wear something Aphrodite wouldn't want to be caught dead in and you would still look great".

Artemis smiled. "I think Aphrodite wouldn't like my clothes. They aren't really made for beauty or anything". "Why would you need beautiful clothes in the forest"? Percy asked. "Exactly. But Aphrodite keeps saying I should dress more like a girl".

Artemis rolled her eyes. Percy snickered. "Annoying". "Yes, really annoying. She keeps talking about make-up and clothes and everything. She wants to give me a make-over, but I _really _don't want to".

Artemis shivered. "True torture". Percy laughed. "I can imagine. She would change you into a clone of her". Artemis laughed. "Yes and she would want me to act as her as well".

Percy laughed; he couldn't even imagine Artemis like that. She wasn't at all like that. "She would want you to go out and date or something". Artemis laughed. "Yes and she would want me to meet ' nice' guys".

Percy snickered. " You would turn them into jackelopes and she would freak out. Artemis laughed. "Yes, she would start screaming how I had ruined her evening or something". They both laughed.

"It would be funny, I quess" Artemis said, still laughing. "It would be funny, especially if Aphrodite would totally freak". "Yes and maybe even get a nervous breakdown and start crying or something". They both smiled.

Percy and Artemis kept talking the rest of the drive. When they reached their destination, they were both laughing. "You really broke into her house and painted it black with permanent paint"? Percy asked.

Artemis nodded. "Hermes helped me. He can be nice sometimes. You should have seen her face! She kept screaming that black wasn't fashionable or something". Percy laughed."I would have loved to see it".

They walked towards a stream together, still laughing. They stopped laughing when they saw the prints. Artemis kneeled down, studying them. They were gigantic, as big as an elephant's footprint at least.

" This is the place, right? Where the first victims were made"? Artemis just nodded. Percy kneeled down too. "Do you recognize them"? Artemis bit her lip. "No. It's almost like someone created a new monster. I really don't recognize it. But you can see it's big, heavy and strong. Strong enough to rip us apart".

Percy shivered; he _didn't _like the idea of being ripped apart. "Do you think we can follow them? So we can kill whatever beast the prints made"? "Yes, but we need more information. We can't just attack it blindly"

Percy looked at her. "So, what do we do"? She motioned to the forest near by. "We set up camp and try to find more information about it". "How"?

Artemis shrugged. "The footprints and maybe there are more tracks. And we can ask Athena if she knows anything". "all right. What do you want me to do"?

Artemis looked around. " Can you make a fire? And maybe some dinner, I'm hungry. I will look for tracks". Percy nodded. Artemis ran into the forest while he collected wood and made a fire.

He decided to go fishing, since there was a stream. With his powers, he quickly caught a few fish.

He was grilling them when Artemis came back. She looked worried. "Have you found anything"? he asked when she sat down. She shook her head. "No, I haven't. Only more of the same prints. We will have to ask Athena. Maybe she knows something".

Percy nodded and offered her some fish. With a smile, she took it. "Thanks. Not bad, you know". Percy laughed. " Thankyou. Enjoy the fish, I caught it".

Artemis nodded. They ate in silence.

When they were both finished, Artemis got up. "I will contact Athena, can you get more wood? To keep the fire burning". "Why? don't you want me to listen"? Percy asked, a little offended. "I just think we need more wood, that's all. If I'm still talking to Athena when you're back, you can listen. Besides, I need to discuss someprivate matters with her". Percy was still a little offended, but he understood.

So he ran into the forest to search for more wood. What does she need to discuss with Athena, apart from what we are hunting? Percy thought. He wanted to know, but had no idea. Maybe something about Aphrodite or the spell?

Percy sighed. Maybe she would tell him if he asked. But he doubted it.

When he had enough wood, he went back. He hear voices. "But The, what can I do? I really don't know. I mean, I think he is different, but is it worth the risk? And what if my feelings aren;t even real"?

He understood Artemis was talking. And it sounded like she was talking about him. Percy hid behind a tree. Does she feels the same? Percy thought. He wasn't sure. It was true they had kissed, but maybe she under Aphrodite's influence.

He kept listening. " I talked with Aphrodite, she said you really liked him. She just made you confess those feelings instead of putting them away. And I think.. if you really like him and he can make you happy, take a risk".

He heard Artemis laugh softly. "I didn't expect you to say that". "Whatever makes you happy Arty. Just try it if he really _can _make you happy".

They talked for a few more minutes before Artemis said goodbye. Percy just stood there, shocked. Has Athena just advised Artemis to start a relationship? With me? Percy thought.

He was really confused, but he hoped so. HE had to admit it; somewhere he fell in love with Artemis. He loved her and wanted to be with her. And she seemed to want the same. But first they had to deal with this monster.

Percy took a deep breath and walked towards the fire. "He. Everything all right"? he asked Artemis, who was staring into the fire. She looked at him. "Yes, I'm fine. Is that the wood"?

Percy nodded and threw it in the fire. He sat next to her. She stiffened a little, but didn't try to put distance between them. Percy smiled at her. "Did Athena say anything"? "Yes. It could be that isn't a greek monster; it could belong to other mythes. Like that sigbin. It holds a lot of resemblance with it. And.."

Artemis hesitated. "And what"? he asked. She sighed and looked at him. "We have to stop it before the holy week". Percy frowned. "When is that"? Artemis shifted. "Next week". Percy swallowed. "And what if we are too late? What if we don't stop it before the holy week". Artemis looked at him. " If we don't stop it before the holy week.. It will be unstoppable. Everyone will be in danger. You friends, the gods. Everyone. The whole world".


	19. Weird dreams, again

**Hi everyone! Happy christmas:D. Anyone else wants snow? ( it's kind of impossible, I'm in Lanzarote so... But still :) So ehm, hope you all are having a good time with family and all and enjoy! Hope you like my story, too. Don't own Percy Jackson & the Olympians.**

Percy was looking at the sky, at the constellations. He especially like the newest, the hunter.

Before she became an constellation, she was one of his friends ( weird, don't you think). It was Zoe nightshade, one of Artemis' hunters. when they first met, she had hated him as much as other boys.

But when they both went on the same quest, she started to like him. As a friend, of course. And then she died. Artemis had placed her in the sky as reward for her courage.

Percy smiled. Her life is easier than mine he thought. He was laying in his sleeping bag, while looking at the hunter.

He sighed. when Artemis had told him the news, they had started talking. And talking. But not about them or anything; no, about the monster. They had to find and kill it in a week. If not, the world as we know it would end. Ragnarok. Or Holocaust. Or Armegeddon. There are enough names for it.

And if he wanted to avoid all that, he had to stop a monster with the strength of an elephant ( or something even worse), speed like a rocket and hypnotizing powers. Easy, right. Percy sighed. And he had to stop this monster with the help of a boy-hating goddess which he was in love with. Oh and maybe she loved him too. But they couldn't talk about that, because they had to focus on the new disaster.

Yeah, her life is definitely easy compared to mine Percy thought, looking at his former friend. At least she don't have to hunt monsters with the most beautiful, complicated woman of all time.

Serious, how on earth am I going to make that work? Everytime I look at Artemis, I forget everything around me. I want to kiss and hold her. I forget all danger and I can't focus on anything but her.

Percy sighed again; this wouldn't just be difficult, it would be _extremely _difficult. Maybe even impossible. But he couldn't let his friends die. Why do I always have to save the world was his last thought before he fell asleep and everything became dark.

Percy stood in an cave, although he didn't know how he knew since everything was dark. He started walking, going deeper into the cave.

When he looked around, he noticed a bright light and ran towards it. There were a few people sitting around a campfire, talking. They were laughing and roasting marsmallows.

Percy didn't know why, but he felt nervous. He had the idea there was something dangerous near by. Seconds later, his gut feeling was proved correct. All people could hear something growling. And someone yelling.

"AU! NOOOO. PLEASE, NO. I-" After that, silence. The campers looked at each other. One of them , a pretty girl with red hair and green eyes, said something to the girl next to her. They were all around seventeen. Two girls and three boys.

Percy could see their fear and discomfort and wanted to help. Guide them to the exit, because he knew the other person was lost. "Was that Rachel"? the girl with red hair said. Her friend, who had blond hair and blue eyes, shook her head. She looked really scared.

"I don't know. It could be. She wanted to walk a little further. But why was she screaming and what was that sound"? The other girl just sat there, looking scared.

" Calm down girls. It's probably just a joke" one of the boys, with brown hair and eyes, said. The other boy nodded. "You're right, Antonio. It's probably just a joke". "But Rachel doesn't like jokes" the girl with the blond hair said. The other girl nodded. " Kylie is right. Something is wrong. We should go and see what happened. Maybe she had an accident and needs our help".

One of the other boys, with blond hair and green eyes, sighed. "Fine, I will look. But if it was just a joke, I will be seriously pissed". The other boy, with black hair and blue eyes, smiled. "Just be cautious J-D. Maybe there is a dangerous cave monster".

The other boy just shrugged and took off. The girls and boys waited, looking around. "Hey guys? I don't see anything, but maybe-" The girls looked at each other. "J-D? Did you see anything? " Kylie asked. But J-D didn't respond. There was just silence.

Percy wanted to scream to them they had to run, but he couldn't move or speak. Only watch. The boys were still laughing, but looked uncomfortable. The girls were screaming J-D's name , but didn't get any response.

" Damn it! I'm going to look" the girl with the red hair said. Kylie gripped her arm. "No! Please Holly, don't! What if it's something dangerous? Like a wild animal? What if it killed them and is going to kill you to"? Holly rolled her eyes. "I don't think so. And we have to help. They might need us".

Kylie tried to pull her back. "Maybe. But we didn't get any response. What if they are already dead? And that _thing_, whatever it is, killed them"?

Holly sighed and released her arm. "Calm down Kylie. It was probably just a wild animal. And if they didn't respond, it means they need our help. So I will go and take a look. Just stay and wait for my signal".

Kylie bit her lip and nodded, looking really scared. The boys just stood there, looking in the direction J-D had gone. "Just be careful, all right"? Kylie said. Holly smiled and nodded. They hugged each other, before Holly walked away.

Percy wanted to warn them again, but he still couldn't move or speak. The girl and boys just waiting, looking all very nervous. They finally understood something was wrong.

They heard another growl. "Holly! get back here" Kylie said, looking around. "No! I'm almost there and- " There was silence. Kylie and the boys looked at each other, really nervous. The boys took a step back. "Holly"? Kylie asked, shivering. "Holly, where-" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" they heard. It was Holly, screaming.

It went on for some time, while the boys just stood there and Kylie looked really shocked and scared. "Holly"! she yelled, starting to walk towards the screaming. "No! We have to get out of here. It's too late Kylie, we can't help anymore" Antonio said, gripping her arm. "B-but Holly" Kylie said, with tears in her eyes. "Holly can't be saved anymore. We have to save ourselves" the other boy said.

"Run"! Right then, the screaming stopped and another growl was heard. Percy saw a big shadow heading their way, coming closer. The boys looked at each other and started running, dragging Kylie with them. Percy wanted to help them, but couldn't.

Somehow, he knew they wouldn't reach the exit anymore. He saw a blur and suddenly, Kylie was thrown through the air. She didn't even have time to scream.

The boys turned around, looking scared and confused. They obviously hadn't noticed the 'shadow'. The shadow became visible, a big, ugly beast. Percy recognized him. It was the same creature who had killed his friends in his dreams. The monster Artemis and he were hunting.

Percy looked away when the monster attacked, ripping the boys apart. Percy heard them scream, but still couldn't move. The monster turned, walking toward the unconscious girl. "No"! Percy tried to scream, but still couldn't. He wanted to jump in front of her and help, but couldn't. He still could only watch.

The monster was really close, he picked Kylie up and... Percy woke up. Someone was looking down at him, her face full of worry.

It took Percy a few moments to realize it was Artemis. She had thrown water over him. He was wet, not only because of the water but because he had been sweating. "No.." he whispered.

Artemis kneeled down. She put her hand on his shoulder. "What is wrong, Percy? I awoke because you were screaming. It took me a very long time to wake you".

Percy swallowed, remembering his dream. That horrible dream. But what it made even more horrible, was that he knew it was real. It had happened or was about to happen.

"Percy? Tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help" Artemis said. She looked really worried. After he told her about the dream , she looked even more worried.

She had asked him to describe the place a few times. "I know that place" she said. Percy frowned. "How? I barely know how it looks, how do you know where it is". "This isn't a big island and there are only a few caves. Only one of them is open for tourists. We have to go there, maybe we will find the monster and save some people".

Percy nodded and quickly changed his clothes. He washed himself, enjoying the cool water. When he was ready, he took a deep breathe and ran towards the car.

Artemis was already behind the wheel and the camp was cleaned. He jumped into the car, wanting to get to the cave as fast as possible.

Artemis immediately started driving, starting a race against the clock. She looked at him. "Do you think it was happening while you dreamt it or is about to happen"? she asked him. Percy shook his head. "I don't know. It could have happened already, but I think it was happening".

Artemis nodded. "Then we might be able to save them". The rest of the time, they were just driving.

Percy was really worried; he remembered the teenagers. At least two of them were dead. Probably all of them , if it really was happening right now. Or maybe only the girl was alive. But not for long. The monster was attacking her, ready to tear her apart, in his dream. There wouldn't be much left. Maybe some bones.

What an horrible idea Percy thought. We have to be on time. Save at least one of them , spare them that. Why didn't they run? They should have runned. It could have saved their life.

Percy kept seeing their terrified faces, hearing their screams during the drive. When they finally stopped, he was really nausious. Not just from the drive, but from the images.

"Come on! We have to search it. The monster might be inside". Percy nodded and got out the car. Artemis looked at him. "Are you all right? You look deadly pale".

Percy tried to smile at her. " I'm fine. Just a little nausious. That's all".

Artemis walked towards him and put her hand on his forehead. "Are you sure? You feel really warm and-" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" She was interrupted by the sound. It sounded like a screaming girl.

Percy and Artemis looked at each other. "Run"! Artemis yelled, already running towards the sound. " We have to help!" Percy ran behind her, riptide in his hand.

They ran towards the cave; Percy recognized it. It was the cave from his dream. The girl had stopped screaming. Which probably meant she was dead.

Percy and Artemis looked one more time at each other and went inside the cave. To end up in hell.


	20. Confession

**Hi everyone! I have been on an excursion today, so I only start this chapter at 19.24 or something. But I will try to make a long one:D Don't own Percy Jackson & the Olympians! Enjoy!**

Percy looked around. He didn't see any people, but did hear a lot of screaming. That was good. It meant some people were alive. Although others might be dead already.

He took a deep breath and ran forward, towards the screaming. Artemis was already out of sight, she had run forward to help. Percy ran until he saw people.

Percy frowned; it wasn't like his dream. There were two boys and one girl, all right. But the monster was already there and they weren't running. Why doesn't it attack them Percy thought? It's just growling and covering his face with his hands. Percy's eyes widened when he realized why; Artemis was shooting arrows and distracting him.

"Percy! Get those teenagers out! I will distract it"! She yelled without even looking at him. She jumped away when the monster came closer, trying to hit her.

Percy nodded and ran towards the terrified teenagers. They were frozen, their mouths open. They were all trembling and seemed unable to move.

"Get out of here! It's dangerous! We will handle all, but get out of here"! Percy yelled at them. They didn't react. They weren't even blinking.

Percy repeated his words, trying to get them to run. The girl blinked and turned to him, looking still really scared. ( jeez, I wonder why. It's not like there is monster ready to eat her. Oh wait. There is). "Wh-hat? Who are you"? she asked Percy.

Percy sighed. "It doesn't matter. We have to get you and you're friends out of here!" .

The girl shook her head. "We can't. There were three other people. We have to help them and-" "I will take care of it. Go!" Percy interrupted.

The girl hesitated, but turned to her friends. " Antonio! Francis! We have to go. NOW" she yelled to them, shaking them. "They won't move" she said, looking at Percy for help.

She seemed calm, but Percy knew she probably was in shock. Or denial. Maybe she didn't even see the monster like it really was. She could see anything, maybe even an tornado.

Percy walked towards her friends, screaming and shaking them. The girl bit her lip and looked at the monster.

She pushed him aside. "What are you going to-" Percy started, but he already saw it. The girl digged her long, sharp nails into the flesh of one of the boys. He screamed and , finally, moved. "AU! Why did you do that"? he said, frowning. "BECAUSE WE ARE IN DANGER AND YOU JUST STOOD THERE! WE NEED TO RUN"! she screamed, panick on her face.

The boy looked confused. "Danger? What do you-" The girl pointed at the monster. Whatever the teenagers saw, it couldn't be good. The boy looked really scared. "Fuck! I remember! Kylie, J-D and Rachel.. Are they-"? "I will take care of them" Percy interrupted. "You have to go! NOW"!

The boy looked at him. "Wow. Who are you"? "Not important. Go"! "He is right Antonio. This isn't really the time to exchange names. We _have _to go". The girl looked at the monster, biting her nails.

Percy still didn't know what she saw, but it wasn't good. Antonio nodded and turned to Francis. "Hey dude, wake up"! He started shaking them, but Francis just stood there. "What? He doesn't react! He is just standing there".

The girl walked towards him. "You were like that too. Let me try". "Hurry"! Percy said. He looked at Artemis. She had put some distance between her and Percy, and the monster had followed her. So they were not in any immediate danger.

But Percy needed to get the teenagers out of here and help Artemis. He felt really nervous. She was fighting that monster alone. He wanted to run towards her and help.

But first, he had to help those frightened teenagers. "What? It doens't work! I dug my nails in his arm and he didn't even blink"! The girl said.

Percy sighed and looked around. He heard them bickering about what to do. "No Antonio, I already tried that! We need to find a way to get him out this.. trance. And fast. That thing is getting closer" the girl said, sounding really scared.

Percy saw a bottle of water and got an idea. He ran towards the bottle of water and opened it when he was close to the paralyzed boy. And threw the water right into his face.

"What the ****" Francis said, shaking his head. The girl yelled and threw her arms around him. "You moved"! "What. Were are you talking about? I-" Francis froze when he noticed the monster. "What is that"? The girl took a step back. "Don't know. But it has Kylie, J-D and Rachel! We have to go before it gets us".

Percy stepped forward. "Yes, you have to go. And fast!" Francis opened his mouth to ask questions, but after another look at the monster, just nodded and followed Percy when he started running.

Percy ran for the exit, the teenagers following him. They kept glancing back. Percy really wondered what they saw, but he didn't ask. He would get them to safety and help Artemis.

They reached the exit and Percy slowed down when they were outside. He pointed to the car.

He threw the keys at them. "There! Take our car. Get out as fast as possible. Drive to the city" he told them.

He turned, eager to get inside and help Artemis. "Wait! What about you? You can't go back in there! It's not safe" the girl said. "Yes dude, you will get yourself killed" Francis said. "No, I won't. Your friends need help. Just trust me".

The boys and girl exchanged looks. "All right, but just tell us your name. At least we will know who to thank" Antonio said, stepping forward. "Percy" Percy said really fast. " Thankyou Percy, I'm Holly" the girl said. "Antonio" Antonio said. "Francis. Take care dude" Francis said. Percy nodded. "I will. Get yourselves to safety".

And he ran back into the cave, leaving them. He suspected they would be fine; maybe shocked, but that's all. A shock would explain why they froze. Or it could have been the hypnotizing powers of the monster. Percy didn't think about it; he just wanted to help Artemis. If that beast has hurt her.. Percy thought.

He ran faster, afraid it _had_ hurt Artemis. Even goddesses could get hurt. Or maybe even killed. Who knew what that beast was capable off.

He ran inside. "ARTEMIS! ARTEMIS"? he screamed. "PERCY! WATCH OUT. IT'S-" she screamed back. Percy didn't hear her voice anymore. Something might happened.

He drew riptide and ran forward. "ARTEMIS! WHAT-"? Percy stopped. He didn't see Artemis anymore. Suddenly, he saw a movement. He jumped back, just in time.

A huge claw emerged from the shadow, with talons. Percy swore he could see poison coming from these talons. Shit! he thought. It must be as big as an house. Probably even bigger.

"ARTEMIS"? he screamed again, scared that the beast had got her. "Where are-. WOW"! Another claw tried to grab him, now from behind him.

Suddenly, the shadows seemed to come out of the wall. They started walking towards him, with red glowing eyes. "Nice trick" Percy mumbled.

He waited until the shadows were close before he attacked. In mere minutes, they were all destroyed. Everytime his sword had made contacted, they had screamed and disappeared. Percy was sure he had killed them.

The monster roared when Percy had killed them all, making the ground shake. Percy rolled away when it suddenly ran forward, moving so fast he could barely see it. Percy just trusted his instincts.

He ran away from the dark, loomy place. Somehow, he knew he needed light. It was made of shadows, right? It seemed so. Maybe light can destroy it Percy thought. If it really is made of shadows.

A shadow appeared in front of him, ready to tear him apart. Percy just swung his sword at it, cutting it in half. He didn't even look; just kept running.

He heard the sound of a small stream. He didn't where he was going, but didn't need to. He would find a way. To destroy, or at least hurt, this monster.

Besides, he could use the water. Maybe freeze the monster or something. Light would be better, but water would have to do.

Percy didn't look behind him; he could hear the monster following him. Hear his growling. It must think Percy was an easy prey; it didn't try to hit him or anything. Good Percy thought. Keep following me.

Percy was panting, but kept running. He could already see the stream. He ran towards it and turned to face the monster. It came closer, until it was standing before him.

Percy could finally see his opponent. He could see it looked like a sigbin; with tail and everything. But it seemed to be made of shadows and really, really big. It hands and feet had talons.

But it's eyes... These were the most threatening; they were glowing. First, they looked red. Then, purple. Percy could feel their power; he could feel how it became harder to move.

He shook his head. Focus! He took a step back, while doing so avoiding the eyes. The monster came closer, just like he wanted. He took another step back. And another. The monster came closer again. Percy could see him lick his lips and smile.

Percy took another step back; now he stood with his back against a wall. The moster was standing in the stream. Ready to attack him. Before it could do so, Percy rolled forward, out of the water, and froze the entire stream. He heard the monster rowl in anger, knowing it had all been a trap.

Percy felt exhausted; the fighting, running and freezing had cost him a lot of energy. But he just run into a tunnel, ignoring his aching muscles. He kept running, while hearing the monster growl and groan.

He heard a loud sound, like glass shattering, and realized it was free. Coming after him. Percy kept running, panting and sweating. He could hear the monster approaching. It was right behind him, he could almost feel its breath in his neck.

Percy ran a little faster; he could already see his goal. Another ten metres, 8, 6, 3, YES! Percy was outside, together with the monster. It screamed when it realized it had been deceived, once again. Percy could see smoke forming; appearently the light was harmful. And maybe it had been weakened when Percy had frozen it.

It kept screaming and growling, but didn't attack. Maybe it couldn't. With one last bloodcurling scream, it vanished. Percy fell to his knees, panting. He closed his eyes, taking deep and slow breaths.

After ten minutes, when he wasn't panting anymore, he got up. Artemis he thought. What happened to her? Percy couldn't do anything when he was fighting the monster. But now, he could.

He started walking. Maybe she is somewhere in the cave Percy thought. He walked back in, his sword still in his hand. "Artemis? ARTEMIS? ANSWER! WHERE ARE YOU"?

Percy kept screaming and listening for a respond, but he didn't get any. He looked around, worried and nervous.

He halted, trying to listen. Maybe he could hear her voice or anything. Maybe she is looking if the other victims are really dead.. Percy thought.

He walked back to the campfire, screaming her name, and halted. She wasn't there. Percy started walking towards the place he thought the teenagers had been attacked. After all, he had promised Holly, Antonio and Francis to check on their friends. Although, he feared there wasn't much lleft of them.

Percy took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He walked around, looking at the ground. Percy almost threw up when he saw it; bones and pieces of flesh. Blood. They were definitely dead.

Percy sighed and sat down on a rock, far from the remains. What should I do now? he thought. I need to find Artemis. But where is she? What happened? Percy just sat there, thinking, when he hear someone moan.

He got up, looking around. "Artemis? Artemis! Is that you? Where-?" Then he saw her; she was lying on a rock, her eyes closed.

The monster must have grapped her and just threw her away, like he had done with Holly in Percy's dream.

Percy ran towards her. "Artemis!" She seemed to be unconscious; after she moaned, she must have lost consciousness again.

Percy picked her up and started running. When he reached the forest, he put Artemis down. He had ambrosia and nectar with him and if he went to the town, there would be a lot of questions. How could he explain any of it?

After Percy had treated her wounds, which were not too serious, he made a fire. He also got water.

He was roasting the fish when Artemis opened her eyes. Percy immediately ran towards her. "Artemis! How do you feel"? Artemis touched her head. " Not too bad. Still an headache, but nothing serious. How did I get here"? she askked, looking at him for an answer.

Percy gave her a fish. " I found you and brought you here". Artemis got up and raised her eyebrows. "Do tell".

So Percy told her. He told her about the teenagers, his fight with the monster, how the monster had vanished, that the friends of Holly, Antonio and Francis were dead.. Everything.

When he was finished, Artemis let out a sigh. She rubbed her temples. "This doesn't sound good. But at least you have saved those three people".

Percy nodded; what could he say? The others were dead, nothing to do about it. "Do you think I killed the monster". Artemis shrugged. "Could be. We should be careful, just to know sure. We will stay here for a few more days, until we know it's safe".

Percy smiled. "What"? she asked. "Nothing, I just like your idea. That means we get to spend some time together".

Artemis smiled, but looked a little nervous. She kept rubbing her shoulder too. Percy frowned and walked towards her. "Does you shoulder hurt? Should U give you another massage"? "No.. Yes.. Well, it _does _hurt, but you don't have to. I mean-" "You don't want me to"? Artemis hesistated. "No, but I don't want to use you or something".

Percy smiled. " I don't mind. Just sit back and let me". He started rubbing her shoulders softly. At first, Artemis was really tense. But she soon started to relax.

She closed her eyes and smiled. "Hmm. That feels really good Percy. Yes, right there". Percy kept rubbing her shoulder. She leaned against him while he softly kneeded her shoulders, making her moan softly. "Do you like this"? Percy asked her, whispering in her ear. "Mmm. Yes. Keep going, please" Artemis said, her eyes still closed.

Percy smiled and kept kneeding her shoulders. "You know you're really good at this. Who taugth you"? Artemis asked.

Percy laughed. "My mom sort of did, actually. She used to give smelly Gabe massages. And I sometimes watched. So I learned to do it myself". "Mmm. A terrible person, that Gabe. I would have turned him into a jackalope".

Percy rolled his eyes. " You turn _every_ man in a jackalope. And my mother isn't a goddess; she doesn't have the power to do so. And she did it for me". "That was really sweet of her. She sounds like a great mother".

Percy smiled. "She is. The best". They were both silent for some time. " Do you want that? A family, I mean" Artemis suddenly asked.

Percy stopped kneeding. "You mean, a wife and children"? Artemis opened her eyes and nodded.

Percy sat down next to her. "No, I don't. They would be in danger because of me. I wouldn't do that to anyone". "You could marry another half-blood" Artemis said.

Percy sighed. "Still. I don't think I could do that to my children. Being in danger all time isn't a good way to grow up. Believe me , I know".

Artemis smiled at him. "I can imagine" . To his suprise, she laid her head on his shoulder.

Percy put his arm around her. "And you? Don't you sometimes want that? I mean, I know you're a maiden and all, but did you never want children"?

Artemis looked at him. " I don't think so. My hunters are my family". "Yes, but did you never want a child of your own"? Artemis looked at him, a weird look in her eyes. " Never thought about it. And how am I even supposed to do that".

Percy sighed. " I don't know. I suppose you can't get brainchildren"? Artemis snickered. "Do I look like I'm Athena"? "No, you look like yourself. Perfect".

Artemis rolled her eyes, but Percy could see she was blushing. "Stop that already! Why do you keep saying I'm beautiful and perfect"? "Because you are. Seriously, you don't know by now"?

Artemis laughed. "Now, I do. Thanks". She smiled at him again.

Percy smiled back. Percy saw the different colors in her eyes; they still captivated him. They seemed to shine. She looked really beautiful. Perfect, like he had said.

Before he knew what he was doing, he leaned forward and kissed her. Artemis kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

They kissed for what seemed like forever. When they finally pulled back, they were both panting.

Percy looked at her, at her perfect face and body. At the emotion in her eyes.

He remembered the conversation between her and Athena. He swallowed and just said it. What he had wanted to say before. But hadn't dared. "I love you" he whispered.


	21. Date and danger

**Firstly ( I just realized I never made that clear); Percy and Annabeth were never a couple, but Annabeth is in love with him. Percy has had some girlfriends ( like Rachel), but not a lot. All right.. I present; chapter 21! Oh, don't own Percy Jackson & the Olympians. Enjoy!**

Percy hold his breath, waiting for Artemis' response. He didn't know when he started to love her, but he did. He was in love with her.

And after he had heard the conversation between her and Athena, he had been hoping she did love him. He had wanted to say it earlier, but never found the right time to say it.

After all, when a monster is preparing to destroy the world, you have other things to think about. Like your friends, which lives are at stake.

But now seemed like the right time. The monster was gone. Maybe not dead, but for now, gone. No people at danger. And they just kissed.

They had kissed before, but Percy had thought at the time it was Aphrodite's doing. But now, he wasn't sure. It could be real. His feelings were real; he knew that.

Artemis still didn't say anything; she just stared at him. Percy decided to say something himself. " You know, if you want to you can think about it. I would like an answer now, you know if you love me, but-"

Percy was interrupted because Artemis kissed him. They kissed for a long time before she pulled back, smiling. "The answer is yes" she said, still smiling. " I'm not sure what the question is" Percy answered, confused.

Artemis smile grew wider. "If I love you. The answer is yes". Percy couldn't believe it; she loved him? Someone like Artemis loved him? "You do? Because I thought-" "Of course I do. I just said it, didn't I"? Artemis said, still smiling.

Percy nodded. "Yes, but maybe-" Artemis snickered. " But nothing. Why would I say it if it wasn't true? Besides, we have kissed already. Did you think I would kiss just some boy? That I would kiss you if I weren't in love with you? I haven't kissed anyone all these years. I only kiss you because I want to".

Percy shook his head, smiling. He started to believe her. " It could be that you did it because of Aphrodite's spell. I think that is more likely than because you actually like _me. _After all, you hate men, remember".

Artemis smiled at him. " Not all of them. I hate them because they are selfish, arrogant and just annoying. Oh and often stupid and chase girls to use them. But you are different Percy, you're kind, loyal, funny. But I get why you think that. I thought it at first, too". "So , are you saying all this because of the spell? Or do you really love me"?

Artemis rolled her eyes. "I'm getting the idea you just want me to repeat it, but all right. I love you Percy, I do. After thousands of years, I finally fell in love. With you. I want to be with you, do crazy stuff with you. I want to see you smile. I want everything".

Percy smiled and pulled her against him. " That's great. I want exactly the same. But I thought you were in love with Orion, all those years ago"?

Artemis raised her head. "No. That was friendship. I was really sad when he died, but it wasn't love. I'm in love with you Percy and I want to be with you".

Percy smiled. " That's great, because I'm going nowhere. I'm going to stay here until you get so annoyed you might actually turn me into a jackalope".

Artemis laughed. "I will never do that. I prefer you to be human". "Oh and why is that? Because then I can talk". "No, because you can kiss. I prefer you silent".

Percy laughed. "Well maybe I should be silent then and just kiss you". " Maybe you should" Artemis said, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his mouth towards hers.

She kissed Percy, her mouth hungry and demanding. Percy kissed her back, enjoying the kiss. It was perfect. Percy couldn't believe Artemis had ( besides her kisses with him) never kissed before. Or maybe she had kissed before, that wasn't forbidden was it?

Percy didn't care anymore when the kiss became even more demanding. Their kiss seemed to last forever, sometimes they pulled back for a moment to breathe, but continued kissing after that.

Eventually, the kiss stopped. Artemis was sitting on his lap; her legs wrapped around his hips. Percy had his arms around her and stroked her hair. "You know, you are insanely good at kissing" he said softly.

Artemis looked up and smiled. Her cheeks were red and her eyes seemed to shine in the moonlight. "Thanks. You are a very good kisser yourself". "How do you know? It thought you hadn't kissed before" he teased.

Artemis blushed. "Well, I have ehm..". She looked away, not meeting his eyes. Percy smiled and lifted her head, forcing her to look at him. "You have.. ? Tell me, I'm curious".

Artemis sighed. "Promise me you won't laugh". "I promise I won't laugh. Now tell ! " Percy said. " All right. I have a cuddle named Apollo. I practise on him".

Percy looked at her; his mouth open. He closed his mouth. "You have a cuddle. Named Apollo" he said very slowly.

Artemis nodded. "Yes. Are you going to laugh now"? " No, I'm not. I think it's cute, actually. But why did you name him Apollo"?

Artemis shrugged. "He looks like him". "Ok, but isn't that weird? That your cuddle is named after your twin brother". "No, why"? "Because you use him to practise kissing"!

Artemis snickered. "Just don't tell my brother. He will be even more annoying when he finds out".

Percy smiled. "I promise. I won't tell anyone. It will be our secret. Besides, I should thank Apollo. The cuddle, not your brother". "Why"? "Because, thanks to him, you're such a good kisser".

Artemis laughed and punched him. "Serious? And why do you think it's cute? I thought, you didn't like cute". Percy rolled his eyes. "I do. I don't like being _called _cute. But I think you are cute".

Artemis frowned. "Is that good or bad"? Percy laughed. "Good. Besides, you're not only cute. You're also smart, funny, pretty, strong, sly.. You're a lot. You're simply perfect".

Artemis laid her head on his chest. " Thankyou. But nobody is perfect". Percy smiled and placed a soft kiss on her head. "You are. No one comes even close to you".

He heard Artemis laugh. She lifted her head, her eyes sparkling. "Not even Aphrodite? Miss perfect herself"?

Percy shook his head. He kissed her. "Not even close" he whispered in her ear. She smiled back and kissed him.

Percy kissed her back. Percy thought her kisses couldn't feel better, but this one did. It was perfect. Appearently, practising helps with everything. Even with kissing and when you used an cuddle.

When the kiss ended, Artemis sighed. "What's wrong, candy"? Artemis smiled at 'her' nickname. "Nothing. It's just.. perfect. This moment, us. It feels.. it feels, I don't know how to describe it. And I thought you wouldn't call me candy anymore"?

She raised an eyebrow at him. Percy shrugged. "Like I already said, you remind me of it. You can give me a nickname too, if you want. Just try to find a good one".

Artemis sighed. " I already told you, I'm not good at those things". Percy smiled at her. " You can think about it. You will find one, I just know". " All right. I will think about it. Just don't get your hopes up".

Percy snickered. "I won't". He looked at her. "Shall I give you another massage? It might help you think". Artemis' face lit up. "Yes, I would love too. You are really great at that".

Percy laughed and, after she got up, got up. He gave her another kiss. "Just wait. I will get some massage oil. Lay down, will you".

Artemis nodded. Percy turned and got the massage oil from his bag. When he returned, Artemis already lay on the ground.

He rubbed the massage oil in his hands. "Why do you even have that with you"? Percy shrugged. "Present of my mom. Always have it with me, it reminds me of her. Now remove you shirt".

Artemis lifted her head and shot him a look. "Why"? Percy rolled his eyes. "Not because I want you to wear less clothes, not that I don't like that, but because that will make it easier to massage your back".

Artemis hesitated, but removed her shirt. "Okay, just don't do anything funny all right"? Percy smiled. "Calm down, I won't". He was actually really happy she trusted him enough to remove her shirt.

He sat down next to her, with the bottle of massage oil. "Ok, my hands might be a little cold". Artemis nodded.

Percy brought his hands down and started the massage. He started with her neck and shoulders, kneeding them. Then, he focused on her back. He made circles on her back and kneeded.

Artemis moaned softly. "Hm. That feels good. Don't stop, please". Percy smiled. "I won't. Do you want me to massage only your back or your legs and feet too"? "Hm, would you want to do my feet and legs too"? "Of course, no problem".

Percy kept kneeding and rubbing her back and legs, sometimes putting massage oil on his hands. He felt Artemis relax. She had her eyes closed. "Do you like this"? he asked while squeezing her muscles.

Artemis moaned again. "Yes.. It feels awesome". Percy ended with her feet, first rubbing it. After that, he used his fist to massage the arch of her foot. He ended with her toes, gently pulling on them. And rubbing them.

When he was done, Artemis opened her eyes. She sat on the ground, looking very relaxed and a little bit sleepy. Percy smiled at her. "Liked it"?

Artemis nodded. "A lot. Walk towards me, will you". Percy laughed and walked towards her. Artemis pulled him down and kissed him. "Thankyou. I enjoyed it very much".

Percy gave her a fast hug. " No thanks. I liked to do it". Artemis sat down on his lap again.

They talked for a few more hours before they decided to go to bed. Percy felt really tired. He walked towards his sleeping bag and closed his eyes.

Immediately, he fell asleep. He dreamt about Artemis and him, together in Paris. When he opened his eyes, he was smiling.

He walked towards a stream and washed himself, whistling while he did so. When he was done washing, he decided to hike and go to town. He left a note for Artemis, saying he was in town for an hour or so.

When he came back, with bread, butter, marmelade and some other things, he found Artemis was still sleeping. He looked at her. She looked really peaceful.

Percy smiled and sat down. He waited until she opened her eyes. When she saw him, she got up and smiled. "He. What are you doing here"? she said, rubbing her eyes.

Percy walked towards her and kissed her. "Waiting until you are awake. Get up. I have some plans, all right"? Artemis smiled and nodded. "What do I have to wear? Something comfortable"? Percy grinned. " A bikini and normal clothes".

Before she could protest, Percy walked away. Fifteen minutes later, she walked towards him. He was roasting bread. He turned. "Hey, there you are. You look beautiful".

Artemis rolled her eyes. " Sure. Why do I have to wear a bikini"? Percy grinned. " We are going to swim. We will leave in a few minutes, but I first have to finish some things". " What things". Percy smiled devishly. "You will see".

Artemis sighed, but didn't say anything. After another ten minutes, Percy was done and they left. They walked toward the place he had chosen for their ' date'. He had realized yesterday, they hadn't had one yet. So he had planned to have one today.

They talked while they walked towards 'their' spot. Artemis was talking about one of Apollo's pranks. "So Athena started screaming when she saw the enormous spider, of course. She tried to get it of her, but she didn't succeed. When she finally got it of her, it ran towards her room. So she callled me to search for it. I was searching all night and when-"

Artemis stopped talking. They were at the place Percy had chosen. He had bought tullips and placed them everywhere. The stream was near by and the water was really bright. The sun was shining, it was a warm day. They could hear birds sing.

It was a really beautiful spot, and peaceful and quit. The only sounds came from birds and other animals.

Artemis smiled at him. " Oh Percy, it's beautiful. Thankyou so much". She ran towards him and jumped into his arms.

Percy laughed. "This isn't all. There is more". Artemis looked at him, suprised. "There is? Oh, it's great Percy. I never expected you to be romantic". Percy laughed. "I'm raised by my mother, remember? She taught me some things".

Artemis smiled. "Then I should thank her". Percy laughed again. "Yes, you should". He bowed to her. "Now, my lady. Would you be so kind to follow me"? Artemis laughed. "Where did you get that from"?

Percy shrugged. "I'm full of suprises. Now, will you"? "Of course I will". Percy walked towards the middle. He had a basket with food and a picnic cloth with him. He laid the picnic cloth down and placed the basket on it.

" Please sit down" he said to Artemis. She smiled and sat down, looking around her. they were surrounded by tullips, and positioned under trees. The sun was shining.

Artemis sighed. "It's so beautiful". Percy nodded and sat down as well. "It is. Well, let's start our picnic shall we"?

He took out two glasses. He looked at Artemis. "What do you like to drink? I have coca cola, dr pepper, nectar and smoothies". Artemis smiled. "What flavor are the smoothies"? "Strawberry and banana" Percy said.

Artemis smiled. "I will take the banana smoothie. Maybe later, I will drink something else" Percy smiled. "I will take the strawberry, and put the glasses back. We won't need them". He gave Artemis her smoothie. "Ok, I also have food of course. What do you like? I have bread with ham, cheese and ham, marmelade, chocolate spread, sandwiches and hamburgers.

Artemis laughed. "How did you even get all that in that basket? It isn't that big". Percy shrugged. " It's a present. It's magical. You can get a lot of stuff into my basket. What do you want"?

Artemis laughed. "I will have a sandwich. Do you have egg"? Percy nodded. "One or two"? "One, please". Percy chose an hamburger himself. They enjoyed the place, food and each other's company. They talked and laughed a lot.

Artemis took, apart from her sandwich and smoothie, two pieces of bread with marmelade and a glass nectar. When Percy finished his smoothie and hamburger, he took two sandwiches and two pieces of bread.

Artemis laughed when she saw all the food he ate. "Are you really hungry"? Percy nodded. "I am. And I need my strength, I have to make this a good day. And make sure you have fun". "I already am having fun. A lot, actually". "Good, but the day isn't over. It has just started." Percy said.

When they were both finished, Percy took something out the basket. It was a bouquet tullips and a rose. He handed it to her. "The tullips because you told me they were for everlasting love. The rose because it't beautiful, but dangerous. Like you".

Artemis smiled. She brought the flowers to her nose and sniffed. "Thankyou. They are beautiful". Percy smiled. "Good. I'm glad you like them. Do you want an dessert? I have icecream and pie".

Artemis laughed. "No thankyou. I have had enough". Percy nodded. They just said down for a while, talking. They talked about their hobbies and friends.

When Percy asked her if she swam a lot, Artemis had to say no. "I don't actually. But I can swim and I like it".

Percy got up and smiled. "Well, let's swim. That's why I asked you to wear a bikini. You are wearing one, right"? Artemis nodded, but looked uncomfortable. "I don't know Percy. I mean, swimming with you. Wearing only a bikini". She bit her lip.

Percy smiled. "It's just swimming, but if you don't feel comfortable, I won't look until you say I can".

Artemis gave him one grateful smile. "Thanks. I appreciate that". Percy turned around. He heard her undress and walk into the water. " All right! You can look!" she said after a while.

Percy smiled and took of his shirt and pants. He ran into the water, wearing swimming trunks. He swam towards Artemis. "Hi. Do you like the water"?

Artemis nodded. Percy smiled misschiviously. "Good. Hope you like this too". He suddenly grabbed her and dragged her under water. He created an air bubble, so they could both breathe and look around.

This stream had some fishes. They swam around, admiring the different animals and plants. The water was clear and there was a lot to see. The fish came really close, curious what the bubble was.

When Artemis made clear she wanted to go up, Percy took them the surface. "Beautiful! There are so many things to see" she said,smiling at him. "Yes, there are. It's one of the reasons I love to be in the water. There is so much to see. Too bad a lot of rivers are polluted". " Yes, that's horrible. I'm glad this one isn't. Thankyou for showing me".

Percy shrugged. " I like doing those things with you" Artemis swam towards him and hugged him. "I like it too". Percy smiled and wanted to kiss her, but she swam away from him.

He frowned. "But you will have to pay for grabbing me and suddenly dragging me under water" she said, smiling. She suddenly splashed water on him.

They started a water fight, trying to defeat the other. Percy was in his element, but Artemis was really fast. She just dived or swam away when he tried to get to her. In the end, she won.

She smiled at him. "I have won, mister water-is-my-element". Percy laughed. "Yes, you have. You can get a victory kiss". Artemis laughed. "I would love too. It's a good prize for defeating you". "Yes, and that way, I win too". Artemis swam towards him and let him kiss her.

The following hours, they stayed in the water. They held water fights, dived and played games. When they finally came out, Artemis was hungry.

"Is there still some food left". Percy laughed. "Of course there is. I had a _lot _with me". He sat down on the picnic cloth and handed her a towel. "Thanks. I needed that. Although I could just use my godly powers".

Percy laughed. "Your welcome. This day, I handle everything. I don't want you to use your godly powers, all right"? Artemis nodded. She tried to eat, but kept staring at his naked upper body. He was really muscular. And still wet. Percy saw her staring. Good he thought. At least I'm not the only one distracted. He couldn't keep his eyes off her; she looked great in her small, silver bikini.

They ate in silence. When they were done, they were both dry.

Percy got up and changed his clothes. Artemis did so, too. Too bad we have to change our clothes Percy thought. She looks great in her bikini.

When they were both changed, Percy collected all their stuff and started walking. "Where are we going"? Artemis asked. Percy looked back and smiled. "You will see". He heard Artemis sigh. She probably didn't like not knowing his plans.

After they had brought the basket to their camp, they went to the city and picked up an car Percy had rented. He had a lot planned for this day. He wanted Artemis to relax and enjoy. To be a teenager for a day, not a goddess.

Late in the evening, they came back to their camp. Percy and Artemis had gone to the movies ( he had let her pick), a wildpark ( just built) and the beach. They had watched at the sunset together and walked, holding hands.

Now, the day was over. They were back at their camp. " Oh , my gods! This was the best day ever! I had so much fun" Artemis said.

Percy smiled at her enthusiasm."Glad to hear". Artemis continued talking. " The movie was so beautiful, and I liked the wildpark. Great that the animals could just walk around. They had so much space. I liked that cougar, it-"

"ARTEMIS! PERCY JACKSON!" Percy and Artemis turned, startled by the sound. Percy immediately drew riptide and prepared to fight.

Artemis walked towards him. "Don't" she whispered. "But-" Percy started. "It's my father" Artemis whispered. Percy's eyes widened; that wasn't good news. At all.

Artemis straightened her back. " Father? What do you want from us? We-" "SILENCE! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU. BOTH OF YOU".

Percy looked at Artemis; she seemed worried. "Why do you want to talk to us, father? We-" Before she could finish her sentence, Percy felt a force pull at them.

They were transported to Olympus. When Percy could see again, he saw he was in the throne room. Before an angry Zeus. _Definitely _not good Percy thought.

**Note; The place Artemis and Percy are, really exists. But I have never been there, so i don't know what the landscape is and everything. Most of this is not real, I just made it up. Hope you enjoyed and thankyou for the reviews! Erebos; haha, I get that in the holiday, too. Thanks for the review, glad you like my story. Great name! Thanks for all the reviews, hope you keep reading my story. And reviewing:)**


	22. A tale of fish

**Hi everyone. Whazzup? I'm just home, back from holiday. And I'm sad:( My cat just died, I had him since I was two.. Rest in peace Bagera! Well, I'm going to write so I might feel better. AnukusmosRage ( interesting name, how did you come up with it?) ; thanks:) Glad you like my story. All right. Disclaimer; Don't own Percy Jackson & the Olympians since I'm not Rick Riordan. Enjoy!**

Percy looked at Zeus, towering over him. Zeus didn't look happy. At all. He looked really, _really_ mad. His grey eyes were piercing through Percy. He was standing close enough to feel the electricity in the air, coming from Zeus. He knew Zeus could blast him in a second.

To make things worse, he saw Zeus' hand was already on his lightning bolt. Each moment he could use it to destroy Percy ( which couldn't be pleasant).

Percy swallowed. " Mr. Zeus. Why am I- "SILENCE PERCY JACKSON! YOU AREN'T ALLOWED TO SPEAK" Zeus boomed, making Percy's ears bleed. "PERCY JACKSON. TWO YEARS AGO, MY LIGHTNING BOLT WAS STOLEN. ALL EVIDENCE POINTED TO YOU. AND YET, I LET YOU GO. EVENTHOUGH YOU ARE MY BROTHER'S SON AND THUS A THREAT TO ME, I LET YOU GO. WHEN I LEARNED YOU WERE THE ONE FROM THE PROPHECY AND ABLE TO OVERTHROW ME, I LET YOU GO. BUT NOW YOU HAVE GONE TOO FAR"!

Artemis stepped forward. "Father, I-" Zeus turned to her for a moment. "SILENCE, DAUGHTER. THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND PERCY JACKSON". "But, Father I-" "SILENCE" Zeus boomed, causing Artemis to step back. "Hey, there is no reason to act like that! She didn't do anything" Percy protested when he saw Artemis stepped back. Which was really brave, since Zeus was ready to blast him. Or just stupid, which was more likely.

Zeus turned back to Percy. "SILENCE! YOU WILL JUST LISTEN, UNDERSTOOD" he screamed, already grabbing his lightning bolt. Artemis probably saved Percy's life when she stepped in front of him. " No, father! I won't let you do that. Percy didn't do anything. So put your toy away". Zeus looked even angrier now. "TOY? TOY? THIS ISN'T A TOY! IT'S-" Artemis sighed. "Sorry. Would you _please _stop your master bolt away"? Zeus sighed. "FINE! IF YOU WANT TO" He turned to Percy."Percy Jackson, don't interrupt again or even my daugther won't be able to save you".

Percy nodded, not wanting to end as ash. Zeus took a deep breath and stopped screaming ( which made Percy feel better, because his ears were bleeding), but still looked _really _mad. " Percy Jackson. When I first met you, I wasn't happy to say the least. My brother had broken the oath and therefore we, the gods ( and goddesses Artemis mumbled) were in danger. Not only that, my lightning bolt was stolen and the evidence pointed to you. When you returned it, I let you go, deciding to give you another chance. And when you saved Artemis, held the sky for her- helping her defeat Atlas and defeated Kronos, I thought I had made the right choice by letting you go. But now I know I shouldn't have let you go. Because you decided to seduce my daughter, who vowed to be an internal maiden, and _kissed_ her.

Zeus made it sound like Percy had commited an horrible crime. Like placing a bomb in a school or something. Percy took a deep breath. "Sir, I get you aren't happy with this. After all, you are her father and want to protect her. But I promise you my intentions are good. I would _never _hurt your daughter". Percy glanced at Artemis. "I love her" he added.

His talk didn't seem to calm Zeus down. But he was listening, which was better than going all leader-of-the-gods on Percy. Zeus looked at him, his grey eyes full of anger. " That may be, but why would I approve of this? My daughter deserves something better than you. And there is her vow, which can't just be ' undone".

Percy nodded. "I get that, but just give me a chance. I know I'm not good enough; but I love her. And I will do _anything_ to make her happy". "WELL THEN LEAVE"! Zeus screamed, a storm forming above them. " LEAVE YOURSELF! I LOVE ARTEMIS AND I WANT TO BE WITH HER" Percy screamed back, getting annoyed. He just wanted to be with Artemis; make her happy. He thought Zeus should understand. Instead of trying to kill him.

Zeus stared at him, shocked Percy had the guts to scream at him. Artemis stood perfectly still, but Percy say she was smiling and her eyes were sparkling. He smiled at her before he continued the conversation with Zeus, who was finally silent. Sadly, Zeus had recovered from his shock and started screaming again. " HOW DARE YOU? I'M KING OF THE GODS, I WON'T ALLOW THIS! YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL I DIDN'T KILL YOU LONG AGO" he screamed.

" SHOULD I BE HAPPY BECAUSE I HAVE TO FIGHT MONSTERS PRACTICALLY EVERY DAY ? NO DISRESPECT SIR, BUT THERE _IS _A REASON THAT THERE WERE DEMIGODS FIGHTING FOR KRONOS"! Percy screamed back.

Zeus was silent for a moment, just staring at him. "Are you saying I'm a bad father"? he said, speaking really low. Somehow, this was scarier then when he had been screaming. Percy clenched his fists. "No. I'm saying I think it's normal you let me live. After all, I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING"! "You didn't do anything? You didn't do anything? YOU STOLE MY MASTER BOLT"! " I DIDN'T DO THAT! I RETRIEVED IT FOR YOU! YOU HAVE NO REASON TO HATE ME. AND YOU SHOULD LET ARTEMIS DECIDE WHAT SHE WANTS, INSTEAD OF TRYING TO DECIDE EVERYTHING FOR HER"!Percy screamed, angry. Zeus knew he hadn't stolen the master bolt; Luke had. Zeus just wanted to accuse him of something.

Percy stopped screaming, panting. He realized it might have been incredibly stupid to scream at a god like that. Especially at the king of gods. Two second later, this proved to be correct. Zeus took his master bolt, ready to turn Percy into a pile of ashes. "NO!" he heard Artemis scream. Percy felt something hit him and the room seemed to grow. Then, everything went black.

When Percy opened his eyes, he was suprised to find he was in the water. When he looked around, he realized he was in a gigantic fish bowl. What ? Percy thought. Why am I in a fish bowl. Suddenly, he saw a reflexion. He recognized Athena. She stared at him and screamed something. But he couldn't hear what she said. He saw another person running towards the fish bowl he was in. It was Artemis. She started screaming too. He saw she hugged Athena and asked her something. Athena nodded.

Percy was confused; why was he in a gigantic fish bowl? Shouldn't he be dead? Struck by lightning? He saw Athena walk away and come back with something grey. When Percy looked at it, he saw it was a fishnet or something. When she put it in the bowl and came towards, Percy swam away. To notice his arms were gone. And his legs. He looked at his reflexion and wanted to scream. Except he couldn't. He finally understood what happened. What had happened to Thalia. His dead had changed him... into a fish. A goldfish to be precise.

Percy was staring at his reflexion when he got caught. Athena had used the fishnet to get him out of the bowl. He couldn't breathe and almost started panicking. Even weirder, he couldn't hear what they say ( I have done some research and most sources say fish only feel vibrations in water, so they can't really hear. But you will have to ask a fish to be sure haha), but did see their mouths moving.

They were both looking at him, faces full of worry. Artemis mouth moved, but he didn't hear any sound. He wanted to scream to them to get them into the water, he was choking, but couldn't talk either. Damn it Percy thought. I'm starting to think it would have been better if I had been ash. Instead of a fish.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw movement. He was relieved when he saw it was his dad. His dad said something too, which he couldn't hear, and Athena brought Percy to a bathtub. Percy was relieved; he finally could breathe again. Artemis was looking at him. She bowed forward and gave him a soft kiss. Then, she took a step back to stand next to Athena.

Poseidon had his trident with him and pointed it at Percy. Percy felt some weird feeling starting at where his feet would have been. What now his fin was. It was like that tickling sensation you get when your hands are frozen and you go inside. Percy felt himself grow and his hearin slowly returning. "It's working" Artemis squealed, doing an happy dance.

Poseidon grinned. "Of course it does. I did that". Athena rolled her eyes and punched him. " Like all you do, is brilliant. That's _my _job". "You mean being boring and burry yourself in a book? Glad I don't have your job, bird brain". Athena and Poseidon continued their bickering while Percy felt himself growing. Slowly turning into himself again.

Artemis squealed again and threw herself at him, hugging him. "You're back"! she repeated again and again. To Percy's suprise, she kissed him full on the mouth. While Poseidon and Athena could see them. They immediately stopped bickering, staring at them . Percy saw Poseidon was grinning. He gave Percy a thumps up. "Well done, boy. Never thought the day would come Artemis kissed a boy. And my son!". Athena just stared at him. He saw she was blushing. She turned her eyes off him for a second to glare at Poseidon. "Why is he naked"? Poseidon looked her. "What"? Athena sighed. "Why. Is. He. Naked."? she repeated very slowly, while she was still staring at him.

Percy blushed when he realized she was right. He _was _naked. Poseidon looked at Athena, very annoyed. " His clothes were ripped apart when he changed into a fish. Therefore, he wasn't wearing any clothes. And you are the _wisdom _goddess"? Athena rolled her eyes. "You could just made him wear clothes". " I forgot" Poseidon snapped. "And- Wait a minute! You are staring at him". Poseidon grinned. "What's wrong bird brain? Checking out my son? My _naked _son. You know, he _does _take after his father. Having two virgin goddesses feeling attracked to him".

Athena blushed, but quickly regained her cool posture. She gave Poseidon a cold look. " Don't be ridiculous! I wasn't checking him out, like you call it. I was just.. suprised to see Artemis kiss him. This whole situation is odd and illogical". Poseidon chuckled. "Right, it wasn't like you were staring at him. And _only _him. I didn't see you looking at Artemis once".

Athena was still blushing. " Just shut up, mental midget with IQ of a fence post". " Talk english instead of nonsense"! "It isn't nonsense and if you actually possessed a brain, you would know what it meant"! "I do posses a brain"! " Don't" "Do"! "Don't"! "Do-"

"DAD"! Poseidon looked at his son, startled. Percy had followed the conversation between Athena and his dad, with Artemis still hugging him. Percy sighed. "Will you please shut up"? He saw Athena glance at him again, almost like she was enjoying the sight. Artemis caught her looking and rolled her eyes at her. "Thee, will you please stop looking at my boyfriend"? Poseidon laughed. Artemis turned to him. "And will you stop acting so childish"?! Poseidon pouted. "Why? She started it"!

He pointed to Athena. Athena ignored his comments, still looking at Percy. "You do know that pouting is childish, right? Mister I-don't-know-it-all". " You do know you're still staring at my son, vlaca ( moron)! " I'm _not _a moron. I'm the goddess of wisdom!". When the insults got really bad, Poseidon even called Athena xekoliara ( It's really vulgar. If you want to know what it means, look it up. ), Artemis stopped them.

" Stop it! Both of you. I'm so sick of this. Serious, you act like a couple toddlers"! Athena looked quilty. "Sorry Arty". She turned to Poseidon. " And don't _dare _to call me xekoliara again"! " You called me poutsokefalo .Where did you even learn that word". Athena rolled her eyes. " I can swear too. And you called me xekoliara. That's worse"! "It isn't. It is-" "ENOUGH"! Artemis jumped out of the bathtub, finally having enough of their bickering.

She pushed them out of the room and turned to Percy, looking at his face. Although she kept glancing at his naked body. Percy was really red by now, feeling uncomfortable. " I will get you some clothes. Give me a minute". She closed the door. Athena looked one more time at Percy. "Thee! Stop staring!". Athena blushed again, "Sorry" she mumbled. Poseidon grinned and shot her a meaningful look. "You like my son too, don't you? Why? Because he looks like me". Athena offered him a cold look. " No, because he _isn't _like you". "He looks like me". "But he is different"! "But he has _my _looks. Which means you like me". "Don't"! "Do"!.

Artemis sighed and walked away, leaving them alone. They didn't even notice she had left. Or that they were alone in Athena's bedroom. Artemis walked towards Poseidon's home and took some clothes. She found some which were the right size. She also took some sandals and after a long hesitation, underwear.

She walked back to Athena's house. She walked past Athena's bedroom and didn't hear any bickering anymore. When she looked, she almost dropped all her stuff. She was majorly shocked when she saw what Athena was doing. She wasn't bickering with Poseidon anymore; she was kissing him. When Poseidon pulled Athena on the bed and rolled on top of her, Artemis left. She didn't need to see what happened after. Although, she didn't think Athena would go ' all the way'. Still, she didn't need to see it.

I really have to ask Athena what happened when I get to speak to her Artemis thought. She was amused; after all those years of fighting and Athena claiming to hate Poseidon because he was ignorant, annoying, arrogant and so on, she was actually _kissing _him. But then again Artemis thought I am in a relationship with Percy Jackson. so, what can I say? That's weird too, I suppose.

Artemis knocked on the door of the bathroom. "Come in!" she heard Percy say. She walked inside and saw he was still in the bathtub. She blushed when she saw him. She tried to ignore the fact he was naked, but found it really hard. When she had jumped inside the bathtub, she had been so happy she hadn't paid attention to it. But, now she did.

She didn't dare looking beneath his hips. So she focused on his upper body. Which looked good, too. He was really muscular.

Suddenly, her lips were dry. She licked them nervously. "S-shall I leave now"? she stammered, looking at Percy. She was really annoyed by the fact she was stammering, but she couldn't help it. Percy shook his head. "It's all right. You can just turn while I change. I will tell you when it's save" he said, smiling.

Artemis laughed nervously. " All right. That sounds like a good plan". She walked towards him, giving him his clothes. "Are you suddenly shy? a few moments ago, you were hugging and kissing me, remember". Artemis blushed. "I hadn't noticed you didn't have any clothes on. And you didn't look comfortable either". Percy shrugged. "Would you be comfortable if the wisdom goddess was staring at your naked body while fighting with your father"? he asked her.

Artemis thought about that. "Probably not". Percy smiled. "That's why". Artemis turned, starting to talk out of nervousness. " Yes, I think she likes you too". She heard Percy chuckle. "I doubt it. She voted to kill me, remember"? Artemis shrugged. "Because it was the safest option. She always tries to choose the best; not what she wants or anything. Anyway, she _did _talk positively about you". "She did? What did she say and when"? Percy asked, sounding curious.

Artemis shrugged. "We were just talking and somehow, we started talking about you. I told her again how you had saved me and all. She said, she might have been wrong about you. That, although loyalty is your fatal flaw, you still managed to save the world. And she said you were brave and not a complete idiot, like your father". Percy raised an eyebrow. Artemis shrugged. "Her words, not mine". Percy sighed. "I wonder if those two ever stop their bickering". Artemis laughed. "They do. Actually, when I walked past Thee's bedroom, I saw they weren't bickering".

She heard Percy laugh. "Really? Have they killed each other or something". "We can't die. We're immortal. And no, they weren't bickering because they were kissing". She didn't hear anything anymore and almost turned. But she stopped herself. She didn't know how to react if she would actually _see _him; naked and wet. When she had been in the bathtub, she had avoided looking down. She had focused on Athena and Poseidon. She had no idea what she would do when she actually saw his naked body. Maybe something stupid, like throwing herself at him. And she _really _didn't want that. She would probably regret it.

"Really? They were kissing"? Artemis nodded. "Yes, they were. It was quite disturbing, really. Maybe they don't hate each other, after all. I will ask her". She heard Percy snicker. "I will ask dad. Although I doubt he will admit he likes her". Artemis smiled. "You know, they would be cute together. Normally, I don't try to get people together, but-"

She froze. She made the mistake of looking in the mirror, seeing his naked body. He was still a little wet, looking really, really good. Artemis stared at him; at his body. She swalllowed, her mouth dry. Nervously, she licked her lips.

She looked at him, quitly admiring his naked body. She saw him put his boxers on, then his pants and his shirt. She sighed when he was done, disappointed. He smiled at her. "You can turn now"? Very slowly, she turned. He frowned. "Anything wrong? You look a little bit weird". Artemis smiled at him. "No, everything is fine". He smiled at her, his eyes sparkling. "So it had nothing to do with the fact you could see me in that mirror? My entire body"?

Artemis blushed; he had noticed her staring! " I didn't mean to"! she tried to defend herself. "I just-" Percy interrupted her by kissing her. After the long, passionate kiss, he smiled at her. "It doesn't matter. I think it's funny". he whispered.

He took a step back. "Listen, I would like to continue kissing you, but I have the idea we should go. And fast, before I lose control and start kissing you. I don't want to go too fast".

Artemis nodded. She was a little disappointed they didn't have much time together. But also really glad he didn't ask for more; that he was satisfied with what he have. He walked towards her and took her hand in his. "Come on" he whispered. And they left the bathroom.

**I liked this one:) Did you? I also put in some Percathena and Pothena. Love both pairings:) I think I will write 2-3 more chapters and then end my story. Maybe I will do a Pothena or Percathena after that. What do you people think? Oh and there will probably be another talk with Zeus. He isn't done with Percy yet. **


	23. Making out

**Hi everyone! My first chapter in 2014! Hope you like it. ****PJandLGequalsLove( good name); Glad you like my story. I do hope you keep reading it And maybe I will start with Percathena. I'm not sure yet, but I plan on writing a story about both Pothena and Percathena. It will take some time before I start on them, because I'm busy with this story and my other one, about Mab from the Iron Fey Series ( you know, the crazy bitch who likes freezing people. Hmm. I think I would like it too if I had that power. A little bit like making ice-cream. From people. Plus, you won't have to listen to them if you don't want to. ) All right, once again, I have written way too much. So without further ado; My story. Oh and I don't own Percy Jackson & the Olympians. Which might be a good thing, because it wouldn't be so great if I did. Okay, enjoy!**

Percy and Artemis walked towards Athena's bedroom, where Athena and Poseidon should be. They were holding hands.

Percy thought about what had happened. His talk with Zeus till the moment he had opened his eyes and found out his dad, for some weird reason, had turned him into a goldfish. Percy frowned; he really didn't now what to think. He didn't know a lot at the moment. What had happened after everything went black. How long he had been unconscious. What Zeus was doing now. As far as he know, Zeus could be plotting to kill him right now. Luckily, that wasn't that easy with Athena, Artemis and Poseidon on his side.

Percy sighed. Once again, his life was a total mess. And there was nothing he could do about it. Percy looked at Artemis. If there was one thing he knew for sure, it was that he would do _anything _to be with her. She was the most amazing person he had ever met. Funny, strong, smart, beautiful, kind ( not to men, but she was a kind person on the inside, he knew) and so on. All Percy really wanted was to be with her.

Don't I deserve to after all the fightning? he thought. After the friends I have lost? On the other hand, can I do that to _her?_ Be with her while I have nothing to offer? She is such a great person and what can I over her except my loyalty and love for her? Percy sighed again. Wouldn't it be better to leave, like Zeus suggested, so she can find someone who actually has something to offer her? Won't it be selfish to- "Percy"! Artemis voice interrupted his thoughts.

When he looked at her, he saw she wore an worried expression. She was still holding his hand, but now she released her hand to put it against his forehead. " Are you all right? You had a really weird look on your face. You look deadly pale, too. Do you have to flu or something? I could get something for you". Artemis put her hand down, still looking really worried. " Or did something go wrong when you were changed back? I can-" Percy put his finger on her lips.

He smiled at her. " Really Arty, I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine. I do feel a little bit weird, but I was just thinking". He put his finger down, still smiling. Even now he felt uncertain and confused from the inside, he tried not to show it. But Artemis seemed to notice it anyway; she narrowed her eyes and looked at him. Her silvery eyes seemed to look right through him. " I don't believe that for a second, Percy Jackson. And now tell me, what's wrong"?

Percy opened his mouth to reply nothing, but Artemis shook her head. "And don't you _dare_ say nothing, because I know it's a lie. I'm your girlfriend Percy and you need to trust me and tell me what's wrong" she said, her silvery eyes full of fear, love and anger.

Percy sighed; he knew he had to tell her. He went with an hand through his hair and sighed. "Artemis, you are the most wonderful person I've ever met, but I don't think this.. us is a good idea. Therefore-" He saw Artemis tense and her eyes seemed to change. They seemed to glow a little, power radiating for her. She looked really mad. But that wasn't what pained Percy; it was the hurt in her eyes. " So you want to break up with me? Afer I trusted you, the first male in centuries, after we kissed and everything, you decide I'm not the girl you want and-" Artemis said, her voice cold and stoic while her face showed the pain she felt. " Of course not"! Percy interrupted. " The thing I want most is to be with you. I want that more than anything else. The last I wanted anything this badly, it was the time my mom was stuck in the underworld and I wanted to get her back. You are the most amazing person I've ever met, how could anyone _not _want you"? Percy jabbered, shocked she could think that.

How could she ever think I can leave her while I love her so much I think I might die without her? Percy thought. Artemis bit her lip. " Then what is it if you still like me"? " It's me of course! I'm not good enough for you! That's what bothering me"! Percy exclaimed. Artemis wanted to say something, but Percy kept talking, trying to explain himself. " You're such a great person and a goddess, a goddess! And what am I? Just a demi-god. What do I have to offer you. How can I ask you to stay with me while I have nothing to offer you"? he said, whispering the last words.

To his suprise, Artemis suddenly jumped into his arms, hugging him. And suprised him even more when she kissed him passionately, making his head swim. When she finally pulled back, panting just like Percy, Percy was more confused than he had ever been. Which meant he was really, _really_ confused. "Ehmm. Why did you do that"? Percy said, slowly blinking. Artemis laughed and rolled her eyes. " Because I love you, you vlaca"!

Percy laughed. "Hey, I'm not stupid""! he protested. " I know, you just act like you are". "That's it, candy. Now, your punishment will be execrable"! Artemis raised an eyebrow at him. " Like.. calling me candy"? Percy smiled in a very evil way. Artemis looked a bit suspicious when she saw he was rubbing his hands ( classic villian behaviour) and smiling _very _evilly. " Uhm Percy? Why are you smiling like that"? Percy's evil smile grew wider.

He took a step towards her, trying to look as ominous as possible. Artemis swallowed. She didn't know why, but somehow she found she was , again, unable to move when she looked into his sparkling eyes. He reminded her of a predator the way he walked, making sure she knew there was no escape.

For some weird reason, the picture of him naked came into her mind. Naked _and_ wet. Damn it! She thought. I _really _have to get thart out of my mind. Before I do something stupid. Accept, Artemis couldn't get it out of her mind. She kept seeing it. His tanned skin. His muscular body. His strong legs. And the mere second she had seen thighs and what was between it. He looks like a statue! Artemis thought to herself. Perfect in every way.

I almost start to understand why, apart from Athena and Hestia, all the other goddesses aren't virgins Artemis thought, remembering the way Percy had looked. Hot. And _very _tempting.

Although, if Athena and Poseidon keep this up, Athena won't be a virgin for long anymore Artemis thought with a smile. She had no idea what had made Athena and Poseidon kiss, but she was bound to find out. She would make Athena tell her.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Percy suddenly pushed her against the wall and started tickling her. She had totally forgotten about him for a moment. Well not about him, but about his talk about punsihment. Her problem lately was she kept thinking about him. Artemis started to laugh when he tickled her. " He! Stop"! she protested, struggling to get away from his attack.

Percy laughed and hold her gainst the wall with his body while tickling her. She tried to escape, but to no avail. She couldn't. " P-p-ercy! S-top! Why a-re you even doing this"? Artemis said while laughing hysterically. Her face was all red by now. Percy laughed, his face red too. " Because you could me vlaca. And if you don't think that's a good reason, I will think of another. Over the years you have given me enough reasons" he said, finally stopping his attack.

Artemis sunk to the floor, holding her stomach. " Oh my gods. I am actually crying because I was laughing so hard" she said. Percy gave her a soft kiss. " Mm. Well, you deserved it". Artemis rolled her eyes. " Yeah right, shall I tickle YOU"? Before Percy could say anything, she already launched him. They rolled over the floor, wresrtling. Or something that looked like it.

Eventually Artemis ended on top. This time, she smiled evilly. " Haha. Now you're at my mercy. What shall I do with you"? Percy smiled sheepishly at her. " Give me a kiss and say you love me"? Artemis shook her head. " Of course not! You will have to be punished first. I-" Percy quickly kissed her on her lips, interrupting her speech.

Without thinking, Artemis responded to the kiss and soon they were kissing passionately. Percy rolled so he was on top of her and Artemis wrapped her legs around his waist. They didn't even stop to breathe, not wanting to and being a goddess and Percy being the son of the sea god, thus being able to held his breath for a long time.

The kiss grew more and more heated Percy placed his mouth on Artemis neck, gently sucking, when they heard a weird sound. Percy stopped for a moment, Artemis moaning in protest. She still had her legs around his waist and her hands under his shirt while looking at him with a dazed expression.

It took Percy and Artemis a few minutes to figure out what it was, because they were still dazed from their make out session. Artemis was the first to recognize it since it was her best friends' voice. " Poseidon! Don't.. Don't stop" she heard Athena say in a really breathless voice.

Artemis didn't know whether to laugh or be really disgusted. I mean, it was sort of hilarious since they had been rivals for years and Athena even was a maiden goddess. Not to forget Athena was the wisdom goddess as well and wasn't really using her brain right know. Artemis knew if she would use her brain, Athena would shout at Poseidon and push him off her. But Artemis understood, after thousands of years being a maiden, Athena couldn't resist anymore. After thousands of years, it gets harder every year to resist the growing urge. Artemis should know, after all her situation had been almost the same. .

Percy and Artemis heard Athena moan loudly. Artemis could swear she heard the bed they were laying on creak. " What on earth are those two doing"? Percy asked, looking disgusted and amused at the same time. Artemis smiled. " You really want to know"? Percy shook his head, horror on his face at the thought of knowing _exactly _what they were doing. " No. Absolutely not. Although by the way the bed is creaking and all the other sounds, they are _definetely _doing more than kissing" he said, looking at the door like it was going to eate him or something.

Artemis nodded. " Yes, I think so. And Percy, you're still-" . "Poseidon"! they suddenly heard, followed by a lot of moaning and cursing. The cursing coming from Poseidon. Artemis looked at Percy. " Did that answer your question"? she asked drily. Percy shivered. " Unfortunately, yes it did. And it will probably scar me for life".

Artemis giggled. " I can imagine, although don't let Athena hear you. I don't think she will appreciate you talking about her like that. And ehhm, can you get off me? It's sort of uncomfortable"? she said, gesturing at herself with him on top of her.

Percy looked at her, he hadn't realized he was still laying on her. He got off her, sitting down on the ground instead. Artemis got up too and sat on his lap, her legs once again wrapped around his waist.

" Better"? he asked, giving her a fast kiss. Artemis nodded. " Good. And Athena won't hear anything right now. She is a little.. busy" Percy replied, gesturing at the door from where the sounds came.

Percy and Artemis were silent for a moment, the only sounds coming from the two people in the bedroom. Artemis frowned when she heard more groans and moans, not sure who of the two made the sounds. She saw Percy shift and look around. He looked really uncomfortable and disgusted.

" Should we-" he said after a silence , from them, not the two ' love birds' who weren't silent at _all. _He cleared his throat. "Should we do something"? Artemis raised her eyebrows. " Like what? Walk on there"? Percy shook his head. " No, I think I would rather fight Kronos again. But we can't just sit here for forever. I don't want to hear all this".

Artemis smiled seductively. " I know a way it won't bother you anymore" she said and pressed her lips on his.

In a minute, the kiss turned form tender and soft, to wild and passionate. It was like they had never been interrupted. Artemis dug her nails into Percy's shoulders, asking from more. Percy immediately responded and started kissing her neck, just when he wanted to take off her shirt and work his way down, they were again interrupted. "Damn it" Percy mutered. Artemis groaned, annoyed they were interrupted.

A lot of screaming came from the bedroom. "POSEIDON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY DAUGHTER? GET OF HER! NOW!" they heard a familair voice scream.

Artemis and Percy looked at each other. " Zeus" they both said. You could hear a lot of screaming. " YOU MBIXTIS ( according to some sites, one who always fucks) ! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY INNOCENT DAUGHTER"? they heard Zeus scream. " YOU ARE THE MBIXTIS HERE!YOU ARE LIKE A MAN WHORE"! Poseidon yelled back, the earth shaking and thunder booming. "HOW DARE YOU! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO ARE DOING... THAT TO MY DAUGHTER! I WILL HAVE YOU KILLED FOR THAT". "WE CAN'T GET KILLED YOU VLACA" " DON'T CALL ME THAT! YOU POUSTIS"! " I WILL CALL YOU WHAT I WANT , YOU USELESS, ANNOYING, STUPID, ARROGANT BABY"! Poseidon screamed, the earth shaking.

There was a dead silence for a moment, before you could hear a terrifying scream and there was lightning everywhere and an earthquake.

While Zeus and Poseidon were screaming at each other and probably fightning, you could hear Athena scream to them to calm down. Which didn't work, of course.

Percy and Artemis looked at each other, sighing. " Let's go and offer help" Percy said. Artemis nodded. They opened the door and ran inside.


	24. Athena and an angry Zeus

**Hi everyone. I have the habit to make the disclaimer unnecessarily long, but I'm going to stop that. Well try. Don't own Percy Jackson & the Olympians. Oh and just so you know; I plan on making the last chapter the last. After that, I will work either either on a Percathena or Pothena story ( after finishing my other story, on Mab from the Iron Fey Series). Oh and I would love reviews! ( seriously, my enthusiasm is low without reviews. I have more inspiration when you do review). All right. After, again, a very long disclaimer; Enjoy!**

Percy and Artemis ran inside, weapons at the ready. There was chaos in the bedroom. Poseidon and Zeus were figtning, not with their powers but with their fists. Poseidon tried to strangle Zeus while Zeus kicked him.

Athena was screaming for them to stop, while she clung to her father, trying to get him away from Poseidon. " Dad! Uncle! Please stop fightning, it isn't the answer"! she screamed, still trying to get Zeus away from Poseidon. She had her hands on his arm, trying to pull him away. Which didn't work. "Thee! We are here, hang on "! Artemis yelled, while she ran towards the fightning gods.

Percy swallowed. Both of them were really powerful. Come on Jackson, you have invisibility. Besides, Artemis needs you. Percy thought. With a curse, he ran towards the gods to help Artemis and Athena.

Athena smiled at them. "Thanks, we need- He"! They were all pushed aside when Zeus and Poseidon fell to the ground, wrestling. They tried to kick, hit or even bite the other. Athena sighed. "STOP IT! ENOUGH FIIGHTNING ALREADY"! she screamed.

Zeus and Poseidon didn't listen though. Zeus was on top, hitting Poseidon in his face. Poseidon pushed him off, grabbed him and threw him to the wall. "DAD"! Athena screamed, seeing her father flying through the air. Zeus didn't look a bit hurt when he landed. He just growled and ran towards Poseidon, a sword in his hands.

Poseidon had a sword of his own and pointed it towards him. " Get it on, brother! I will learn you a lesson". Zeus just smiled. " No. I _will _defeat you and have neutered for what you did to my daughter". Poseidon smiled grimly. " I would do the same to you, but there is not enough to neuter you". Athena and Artemis rolled their eyes. " Men". Percy bent towards Artemis. " Do they have this from some action movie or something? It sounds like nonsense". " It is nonsense" Athena corrected, looking at the two gods who were fightning each other with swords, a worried look on her face.

Artemis took a few steps back and pulled Percy and Athena with her. She looked at Athena. " Are you all right? What happened"? Athena sighed and looked away. " You coward! Get here" they heard Poseidon scream. Zeus had run to another room, attached to Athena's bedroom. It seemed to be a library. " Follow me, you stupid cow"! "Your wife won't like you calling her sacred animal stupid" Poseidon screamed back, running after Zeus. " She would rather not like me insulting cows by comparing them to you " Zeus screamed back.

Artemis rolled her eyes. You could hear a lot of swearing and panting, and the soound of swords meeting. Artemis turned to Athena and looked at her. She looked worried. " What happened Thee? Are you all right"? she asked, speaking in a very soft voice. Athena looked at her. " Yes, I'm all right. They didn't hurt me. And besides, I can look after myself. You know that". Artemis nodded. " I know that, but I just-" " I know why you asked" Athena interrupted.

Percy frowned. " You do? Why did she ask"? Athena managed a small smile. Artemis just chuckled and shook her head. " Perseus, you can be truly embecilic. Do you really not comprehend. It's really intelligible" Athena said. Percy frowned again. " I didn't even understand what you just said". Artemis laughed and walked towards him. She gave him a kiss. " She means it's easy to understand why I asked her if she was all right. Although, since you're a boy it probably isn't to you". Percy sighed. " You know, that I'm a boy doesn't mean I'm stupid" he said, while putting her arms around her. Artemis sighed and looked at him. She smiled. " I don't think you're stupid. You can _act_ really stupid, but you are smart. Well, you can be". Percy chuckled. " Thanks. Coming from you, that's a big compliment". Artemis smiled. " You're welcome".

Percy turned to Athena, who was focused on the two gods fightning. You couldn't see them, but you could hear them. Screaming, swearing. Athena looked really worried. " Lady Athena"? She looked at him, her grey eyes reminding him once again of Annabeth.

There was no sign of the cold logic you normally saw in her eyes. Instead, you saw the worry and shock in her eyes. " Why did Artemis ask"? Athena smiled weakly." if I didn't know better, I would think you _are_ obtuse. But I am aware you aren't". Percy rolled his eyes. " Thankyou. Could you explain now? I would like to understand all of this".

Athena smiled and sat down, motion them to follow her example. Percy sat down, too. Artemis sat down next to him, his arm around her shoulder. As soon as they were sitting, Athena started her story. " Artemis asked if I was all right, because she was timorous I-" "Would you please talk English, so I can actually _understand_ what you are saying"? Percy interrupted. He almost expected Athena would get mad and blast him , but she just smiled. She raised her eyebrow at him. " I_ am _talking English". Percy sighed. " Yes, but you are using words only wisdom goddesses would understand". Artemis smiled. " I understood it". Percy smiled at her. " That just means you have spent too much time around her" he teased.

Athena frowned. PErcy turned to her. " I'm kidding. I think it's great you two are friends. Sorry if I insulted you. I-" " You didn't" Athena interrupted. Percy smiled. " Great. Well, since I didn't spent that much time around you, could you please use normal words"? Athena eyes were , again, cold and calculating. " These are normal words. That you have less brain capacity than other people, doesn't mean these words aren't normal".

Percy frowned. He had thought he and Athena were starting to come along. After all, Artemis _had_ mentioned she had been positive about him. Appearently, I'm wrong. She is as annoying as ever Percy thought. We probably- That was when he noticed the misschievious glint in her eyes. " You were teasing me!" he exclaimed, suprised she would do such thing. Athena shrugged. " I wanted to discover if you would notice. Which you did, all though it took you some time" .

Percy was about to reply when Artemis cut in. " All right Thee, stop the distraction already. I want to know what happened". Percy was confused. He looked at Artemis. " Distraction? What do you mean"? Artemis rolled her eyes. " She switched to another subject, so she didn't have to talk about -" "YOU ARE DEAD BROTHER" they heard Zeus scream. " SHUT UP, YOU USELESS SPAWN"! Poseidon screamed back. They hear something shatter and a lot of cursing. Artemis listened to the sound for a while, before she finished her sentence. " The reason those two are fightning" she ended, sighing.

She looked at Athena, who was listening to the sound of fightning. " Ok Thee, tell us. We need to know what happened, so we can help you. Besides, I'm your _friend_. I have always told you everything, trusted you. You trust me too, right"? Artemis asked, oviously worried about her friend.

Athena bit her lip. Percy saw there were swollen, probably because of _what_ Poseidon and she had been doing before Zeus caught them. He shivered slightly, not wanting to think about it. Artemis felt him shiver and sent him a sympathetic look.

Athena didn't notice anything, she was deep in thought. " If you want to, you can leave" Artemis whispered. Percy shook his head. " Of course not. I want to know too. I just don't need to know a lot of details". Artemis snickered softly. " Me neither, if I'm honest. But I don't think we will hear that kind of details; she will probably be a little ashamed of what happened".

Percy smiled. He took another look at Athena, for the first time since all this had happened, really looking at her. He noticed her hair was really messy and her cheeks flushed. Her lips were swolled and red. And when Percy looked at her neck, he saw something that looked like a hickey. When Athena caught him looking, she blushed and covered her neck with her blouse. Percy saw the first buttons of her blouse were open, revealing some skin. He raised his eyebrows. " Where are you looking at"? Athena snapped, her face really red. She tried to remain cool and distant, but Percy saw she was uncomfortable.

He smiled at her. " At your disheveled appearence" he said, looking at Artemis again, who was frowning. " Where did you imbibe those words"? Athena asked, sending him a look filled with curiousity.

percy shot her a confused look. " Imbibe"? "Absorb. Drink in. Where did you learn those words"? she explained. " Why on earth would you say imbibe? It's just weird"! Percy said, frowning. Athena rolled her eyes. " It's a better way of saying it". " No, it isn't. It's a _complicated_ way of saying it. Why would you make things so hard to understand? Serious, no one would understand that". Athena looked annoyed. " Some people, _smart_ people, would understand. And simple is not always better. If you simplify everything, you-" Artemis interruped her."Athena. Please just tell us what happened, all right? You can tell us later why you would use imbibe instead of absorb, all right" she said, rolling her eyes.

"Still don't understand why you would say I absorb information" Percy muterred. Artemis shot him an angry look. " Oh shut up, will you? I'm sure Athena has a lot of good reasons. And I'm mad at you". "Why"? Percy asked, looking really confused. Artemis turned to him. " Because you were , how do you teenagers call it... Checking her out"! Percy chuckled. " You are a teenager as well, you know that , right? And I wasn't ' checking her out'. I was, like I already said, looking at her disheveled appearence. Loyalty is my flaw, remember"?. Artemis sighed and relaxed. She looked really relieved.

Artemis smiled at him and gave him a fast kiss. " I remember. I suppose I was a little jealous, Mr. Loyal". Percy snickered. " That's actually a good nickname". Artemis looked suprised. " You really think so? Because I-" "Can the two turtle doves already stop? We have more important matters to discuss" Athena interrupted, clearly annoyed.

Artemis smiled. " Sure Thee. We will have enought time later. When we are alone". Percy's face brightened. " So I didn't screw up? We will go on another date"? Artemis snickered." No, you didn't ' screw up'. And of course we will go on another date, you're my boyfriend after all".

Athena raised her hands. "Wait a minute! Boyfriend? Arty, why didn't you tell me"? Artemis snickered. " Because you were a little.. busy when I tried too"? "Busy"? Athena frowned. Artemis bit her laugh, her eyes sparkling. " Yeah. We were close and heard you and Poseidon", sending Athena a knowing look.

Athena eyes widened when she understood what Artemis meant. Her eyes were cold and calculating and she seemedrelaxed, but Percy saw she was blushing and rubbing her hands. " I have no clue what you are interpretating" she said, her voice smooth and cool. Artemis rolled her eyes. " Oh please Thee, don't lie. I don't know _exactly_ what you and Poseidon were doing, and I have absolutely _no_ desire to know exactly, but I _do_ know you two were, well, what do you call it. Making out" Artemis said. She locked eyes with Athena, who was still blushing while trying to act innocent.

Athena smiled, a little fake, confident smile. " So you, one of my best friends, ispostulating I, a _maiden_ goddess, vowed to be a virgin forever, was kissing my enemy"? Athena raised her eyebrows, her expression proud and arrogant. " That wouldn't be really logical, would it"? Artemis shrugged. " Love, or if you want to call it different, lust is illogical. No one can explain everything. Not even you". Athena smiled. " Actually, I can. You have the illusion that I _like_ Poseidon. Which I absolutely don't". Artemis snickered. " You like him enough to contemplate losing your virginity". " Contemplate? You really did spent too much time with her" Percy muttured. Artemis rolled her eyes and gave him an annoyed look. He closed his mouth and raised his hands. " I didn't say anything" he whispered.

_Now_, Athena was really blushing. But she kept her face cold and annoyed. " Don't be ridiculous! I would _never_ do something like that. Especially with that pig, Poseidon"."Hey! My father is not a pig" Percy protested. Athena turned to him, her eyes full of anger. " You will be if you don't shut up" she hissed. Percy raised his hands. " Calm down, I'm just trying to make something clear, I-" " Well, I don't care. I-" Athena started. Artemis rolled her eyes again. "Thee, stop threatening my boyfriend already. And be honest. You _were_ ' making out' with Poseidon. And you _did_ consider losing your virginity. Just be honest, I'm your friend".

Athena's expression softened and she sighed. She put her arms around her legs, hugging herself. " All right, maybe I was. And maybe I have. But it's impossible"! Artemis got up and sat next to her. She rubbed her shoulders. " Calm down. I'm not saying you should lose your virginity immediately. Just go on a date with Poseidon, to see if you actually like him. Maybe, there was something else than hate. I don't know a lot about love, but Aphrodite always says hate is really close to love". Athena smiled. "Yes, _please_ don't lose your virginity. I already have a trauma, I don't need another one" Percy said, shivering.

Artemis laughed while Athena smiled. " What exactly do you mean, Perseus Jackson. What trauma"? Percy flashed her an evil smile. " The trauma I got from listening to the sounds you and my _father_ made while you were in that bedroom. It wasn't hard to guess what was going on". Athena blushed even deeper. " Well, I guess I got carried away. And you will pay for your boldness Percy Jackson". Percy stiffened. " How exactly? Are you going to blast me or throw me into Tartarus"? Athena smiled, a _very_ evil smile. Whatver her plan was, Percy was sure he wouldn't like it. " No. I'm going to have a talk with Artemis. And I will have to tell your mother what _exactly_ her son has been doing. I think she will have **the** talk with you" she said, exactly knowing how horrible that would be for him.

Percy froze; imagening the torture of having to talk with his mother about his relationship and all. " But Artemis is an eternal virgin, so I don't have to talk about that, right"? he said, pleading. " Aren't you interested in something like that with me, Mr. Loyal? Would you rather have someone else, someone experienced"? Artemis said, her voice cold and mad. Percy shook his head, scared. " Of course not! To be honest, I think about it a lot. I like you clothes, but I would like you without maybe even more" he blurted, really nervous. " So you're only interested in getting me naked"? Artemis asked, getting up and walking towards him. Percy shook his head. " Of c-c-ourse not! I-I meant, I mean-" he stammered.

Too late, he noticed Athena was snickering. He groaned. " You were teasing me, weren't you"? Artemis nodded, laughing. " Yes, I was. I can't believe you bought that!". Percy got up. " Well, you are a very convincing actress, so yes I did". Artemis was still laughing, so was Athena. She didn't see Percy coming closer and closer. She let out a suprised scream when he suddenly grabbed her and pulled her towards him.

He kissed her as passionate as possible. Artemis moaned and kissed him back, dropping her bow. Her tongue played with his while her hands were in his hair. Percy placed his hands on her but and pulled her closer. He kept kissing her, his tongue playing with hers. He heard her moan softly and slid his hand underneath her shirt, working his way up. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he heard Athena gasp and say something, but all he could think about was he wanted more. He almost reached Artemis' bra when he heard someone scream in rage.

The next moment, he was pulled back and thrown against the wall. Artemis screamed and ran towards him. His eyes closed for a moment, he was thrown with a lot of force against the wall, but he could open his eyes after a few minutes.

Zeus was standing before him, looking enraged. He had some cuts and bruises and blood was dripping on the floor. He didn't seem to notice his wounds; his eyes were set on Percy. Shit Percy thought. That is _not _good. Percy got up, really slowly, and raised his hands. " I can explain, just let me-" " I DON'T NEED AN EXPLANATION. I SAW WHAT HAPPENED! YOU WERE KISSING MY DAUGHTER, JUST LIKE YOUR ANNOYING AND ABUSING DAD. I WON'T ALLOW THIS, PERCY JACKSON! FACE YOUR DOOM" Zeus screamed, his body shimmering and his eyes glowing.

Dramatic much Percy thought. He was really scared, but tried to reason with Zeus. He wanted to say something, but Zeus sent him flying through the room again. He could hear Artemis scream his name while she ran towards him.

She stepped in front of him while Zeus walked towards him. " No father! Percy didn't do anything, leave him alone"! she said, meeting Zeus' eyes. Zeus growled. " He did do something! And the punishment is death. Very slowly and painfully" he said, not screaming anymore but still really mad.

Artemis shook her head. " He really didn't do anything. He is a brave, honorable man and will never do anything to hurt me. I love him, father and want to be with him. Please, let us be happy together". " You two have no future together and he doesn;t deserve you" Zeus growled and pushed her aside.

He had his master bolt in his hand and raised it, ready to kill Percy. Percy couldn't get up, but tried anyway. " Artemis. Go! You don't need to see this" he managed to say. Artemis shook her head and stepped in front of him. "No. I want allow you to kill the man I love, father" she said, clenching her fists. She didn't want to leave him, so much was sure.

Zeus just pushed her aside and wanted to use his master bolt, when the earth shaked and something jumped at him. " LEAVE MY SON ALONE, ZEUS. THIS IS BETWEEN YOU AND ME. AND YOU HAVE HEARD ARTEMIS, SHE WANTS TO BE WITH HIM.". Poseidon screamed, who had jumped at Zeus, getting him away from Percy.

He hold Zeus in the air, his hand hands around his throat. " Forget it! You and your son aren't good enough for my daughter" he groaned. "No father, that isn't true. They are. Just give them a chance, you will find out yourself" a soft voice said. It was Athena, walking towards her father and Poseidon. " Please father, think about it. I appreciate you want to protect me and my sister, but we are gwon women and need to make our own choices". Zeus calmed a little when he heard her calm, soothing voice.

Percy saw him hesitate. Poseidon released him from his grip and smiled at Athena , his smile and eyes warm. Athena blushed and smiled back. " I don't know, daughter. Are you sure"? Zeus said, rubbing his neck. Athena nodded. " Yes, I am. Just give them a chance, please" she said, her eyes locked with her father's.

Zeus sighed and look at Poseidon. " Fine, I will. But they better not hurt you. And I need to see you all, including Perseus, in the meeting room. We have some things to discuss". Athena nodded. Zeus looked one more time at Poseidon. " Be careful, brother. Don't even _think_ about breaking her heart". After that, Zeus disappeared.

Poseidon rolled his eyes. " Drama queen" he muttered. Athena smiled and ran towards him, huggin him. " I'm glad you're all right". Poseidon out his arms aorund her and smiled. " Of course I am. Thanks for the help".

While Poseidon and Athena were staring into each other's eyes, Artemis ran towards Percy and helped him up. " Percy, are you all right"? Percy nodded, with a pained expression. " I am. Maybe some bruises, that's all". Artemis smiled and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him. " I'm so glad you are.." Artemis whispered.


	25. Together

**Hi. I plan on making this the last chapter, so... But I won't stop writing stories! I already have some plans for new stories:) All right. Don't own Percy Jackson & the Olympians. Lights. Sound and... action! Enjoy!**

Percy smiled at her and pulled her closer. He inhaled her scent, enjoying it. She smelled great. She looked great. And simply was great. Percy didn't understand why she wanted him; after all, he was just a demi-god and she was a goddess. And not just a most beautiful, amazing goddes of all. She was Artemis, one of the maiden goddess who hated boys. And still, she didn't hate him. She made countless exceptions for him. Instead of hating him, she loved him. Instead of being alone, she was with him. And he was really glad she was. He would never let her go.

She smiled at him and looked up. "Where are you thinking about"? Percy smiled back. "How lucky I am to have you" he whispered. Artemis smiled. " I'm the lucky one. I got the only hero who isn't selfish, arrogant or just stupid". Percy laughed. " There are a lot people who are better than me. Better for you". Artemis rolled her eyes. " No, there aren't. And you're the only one I want anyway. You aren't having second thoughts, are you"? Percy smiled misschieviously. "Of course I am not. I will show you". Artemis frowned. " How will you-" She didn't get to finish her sentence, because Percy started kissing her. He place his hands on her back, pulling her as close as possible. Continuing where they had been interrupted. The kiss was, smoldering, but it wasn't enough. Appereantly, Artemis agreed, because she ripped his t-shirt apart and touched his chest. She pulled back for a moment to look at it.

She licked her lips. Percy smiled. " You like what you see"? he said in a teasing voice, suprised he could still talk. He felt like an animal; wild and only following instincts. He couldn't remember he had ever been this turned on. Artemis looked up and smiled." Yes, I like it. Very much" she said, before she started to kiss his neck before she focused on his chest. She placed kisses on his chest, going all the way down to his flat stomach before she focused on his nipples. She smiled devishly. Percy wanted to say something, but all his thoughts vanished when she placed her warm, wet mouth on his hard nipples. Percy hissed when she softly bit in on and started to make slow circles around it. Artemis chuckled and wanted to put her hand in his pants when she heard a voice.

She turned to look at a very satisfied- looking love goddess. Aphrodite smiled. " Well. Well. Look at this. Two of the supposed maidens making out. What a naughty girls". Artemis stepped forward, her eyes almost glowing. Percy was sure she was going to launch at the love goddess and start a cat fight. He put his arms around her and pulled her closer, trying to avoid it. " Calm down. We will think of something. We never got the chance to turn her into a clown, remember"? he whispered in her ear, so Aphrodite wouldn't hear.

Artemis relaxed and snickered. " I prefer the term dirty girls. Dirty, like you ruined clothes" she said to Aphrodite. Aphrodite froze and narrowed her eyes. " You did that? You did something that horrible, after I tried to help you"? Artemis chuckled. " I would putting all sorts of love spells on me not call helping. I vowed to be a virgin forever, Aphrodite". It was Aphrodite's turn to snicker. " Yeah right. You know, now you have a _boyfriend_, I don't think that vow is going to last. Besides, you don't want to refuse the poor boy that, do you? Because if you do, I will take him. He is very cute, you know". She gave Percy a sultry look.

Artemis narrowed her eyes, and her hand went to knife she always carried with her. " Don't. She is just playing with you. Calm down. You're more beautiful than she will ever be. I will never fall for her". Artemis took a deep, calming breath. " Keep your hands of him. You're the goddess of love and I'm in love. Would you try to ruin that"? Aphrodite smiled. " So you accept you're in love? And that I had nothing, well almost nothing, to do with it"? Artemis nodded. " I even told dad. Well, after he found out, that is. But I don't believe you had nothing to do with it". Aphrodite shrugged. " I just pushed you a little. You would have hold back, not wanting to like the boys you claim to hate so much". " I _do _hate them. But Percy is different. Unlike all those other _men_, he is great. And worthy. he is loyal, smart, funny, handsome and he is the only man I will ever want" Artemis ranted.

Percy smiled. " You called me a man again". Artemis rolled her eyes." Although he can be really annoying and even a bit., stupid". Aphrodite chuckled. She took another look at Percy. She winked at him. " You're sure you can't share? I would _love_ to have him. Don't you think he will have more fun with an experienced woman"? Aphrodite gave Percy another sultry look. Percy knew she was beautiful, seriously beautiful. And of course, he felt attracted to her. But no woman came even near Artemis. She was the most beautiful woman and Percy would never choose someone else.

Artemis was about to say something, probably to leave her boyfriend alone before she would hunt Aphrodite down like she deserved, but Percy spoke first. " No, you can't. I don't care where you're the goddess of. Artemis is the only woman I'm interested in. I don't mean to insult or harm you, but I'm in love with her and she is the only one I want". Artemis flashed him a smile. " Thankyou" she whispered. Percy smiled back. " You don't need to thank me. It's the truth. I would _never_ choose anyone else than you". Aphrodite pouted. " Are you sure? You're really handsome. And you, at least, are able to give a lot of love. To your mother, your friends, even to those who hurt you. Like your father". Percy nodded. " Yes, I'm sure. You can't have me, I only want Artemis. And my father-" Percy frowned. " Wasn't he here a minute ago"?

Artemis frowned, too. " Yes, he was. He was with-" Her eyes widened. She turned around, to the place where Poseidon and Athena had been. They weren't there anymore. " Oh shit. Where did they go"? Aphrodite laughed. " Aren't they cute? After all those years, I finally-" "APHRODITE"! Artemis screamed. Aphrodite took a few steps back, looking afraid. No wonder, since Artemis eyes really started to glow. Even Percy felt a little afraid, although he knew Artemis would never hurt him. " What did you do to them? Did you make them fall in love? Did you do that to us, too"? Artemis asked, with clenched fists. Aphrodite shook her head, her smile fading. " No, I didn't. I didn't force both you and Athena to do anything; I merely pushed some buttons. You both wanted to kiss, but you didn't dare to do so. You both didn't want to admit you actually like a guy. Athena because she believes brain rules over heart and Poseidon is her rival and you because you don't like men, probably some bad experiences, and want to be strong and independent".

Artemis rolled her eyes. " Like I hate men, because I think they are a threat to my independence". Aphrodite sighed. " For a part, you do. But that isn't really the point". Artemis narrowed her eyes at her. " You really didn't mess with my feelings"? Aphrodite raised her hands. " No. My hands are clean in this. I'm innocent. Well, I did make you kiss Percy, but you couldn't resist him forever anyway. You would have kissed him someday. And of course I watched, it's my job after all". Percy got annoyed. They seemed to ignore him. Even Artemis seemed to ignore him. And Aphrodite had spyed on them. Percy didn't like spies. Or being the source of entertainment. He had had too much of that. Percy didn't step away of Artemis, but he stiffened. Artemis immediately looked back, worry on her face. " Everything all right"? she asked. Percy nodded, trying to hide his uneaseness.

He hesitated; would he say something to her? That he didn't like being ignored? That she had hurt him? Percy decided he wouldn't say anything. She probably hadn't intended to hurt his feelings. He smiled at her before he turned to Aphrodite. " So you have been spying on us? While we were doing _private_ things? That's not nice". Aphrodite flung her hair and giggled. " Oh calm down. I just watched, it's my job. And it wasn't nearly as bad as Athena and Poseidon". Aphrodite waved a hand in front of her. " They went further than you two. While you have had more opportuneties. Who knew Athena, with her cold behaviour, had so much passion in her? She must be seriously horny after all those years of being a virgin".

Artemis rolled her eyes. " Leave her alone already. She needs to think this through". Aphrodite sighed. " No! That's the point, really. She has to stop thinking and start feeling. Don't you want her to experience love? To feel like you do with Percy"? Artemis bit her lip. " Yes, but if-" "If we don't act, she might do something harsh like losing her virginity and hate herself when she comes to her senses" Percy interrupted. Artemis turned in his embrace and smiled, " Athena _never _does something harsh. She despise people who make harsh decisions and-" Percy raised his eyebrows at her. " Would she normally kiss her nemesis and who knows what more? I have the idea, this is the time for harsh decisions". Artemis took a step back and face palmed. She cursed. " Blood and bones! You're right"!

She grabbed his hand, trying to pull him with her. Percy frowned. "Wait a minute, where can we find them"? Artemis cursed again and turned to face Aphrodite, who just stood there with a misschievious glint in her arms, her arms crossed. " Need sommething, Artemis? Like the information where you can find those two"? Artemis sighed. "Yes, I do. Please tell me, we have to keep Athena from doing something she will regret later". Aphrodite snickered. " The great Athena, goddess of wisdom, need my help"? " Technically, I need your help to help her" Artemis corrected. Aphrodite smiled. " Well, in the end , she will need me. The high and mighty Athena, who thinks the brain rules instead of the heart. We will see about that". " Listen, Aphrodite. What do you think is more important? Lust or love? Because if we don't stop them now, Athena will probably hate Poseidon _and _herself and they will only share one night. While, if you gave them the chance, they might learn to love each other. Hate and love are close, right"? Artemis and Aphrodite stared at him. " You're right. We need to stop them" Aphrodite said, after a long time.

She turned and started walking. " Follow me. I can't believe I'm doing this, but we have to stop them. Or they will never get a relationship". Artemis smiled at Percy. " Smart" she whispered, giving him a fast kiss and following Aphrodite. Percy smiled and followed too. Artemis and he were holding hands while they followed Aphrodite, who was muttering something about a plan " Pothena". Artemis and Percy exchanged looks; it wasn't hard to guess what the love goddess was after. She wanted to get Athena and Poseidon together. Which might actually happen. After all, they had already kissed. And probably a lot more Percy thought, shivering. Artemis gave him another sympathetic look, guessing where he was thinking about.

They walked for some time ( Aphrodite refused to run, since she was wearing high heels. We will just take another route, she said. Even Artemis couldn't 'convince' her to run) before they reached Athena's house. Luckily, since it was impossible to break in, the door was open.

They walked towards one of the other guest bedrooms. When they got closer, Percy could hear a lot of moaning, giggling and other sounds. He REALLY didn't want to think about it. " What now. Are we just going to walk in and stop them"? he hissed. Aphrodite looked back and chuckled. " It was your plan, remember". Percy shivered. " Yes, but I really don't want to see them. Hearing them is bad enough". Artemis chuckled and gave him a kiss. " Poor you. But I agree, I really don't need to see it either. So what do we do? This is your job, after all" she said to Aphrodite. Aphrodite shook her head. " Getting people together is my job, not making them break up". " It still has to do with lust, which you're the goddess of" Artemis protested.

Aphrodite wanted to react when they suddenly heard a _very_ load moan. Percy recognized Athena's voice. Artemis did too; Percy saw her eyes widen. " Shit. Stop them"! she told Aphrodite,panic in her eyes. Aphrodite rolled her eyes. " Fine, I will solve this situation. Piece of cake. Mmmm, I love cake". Artemis rolled her eyes again. " Thanks to you, we are in this situation! so do something". Aphrodite wringled her nose , but turned and walked into the room. " Heyyy, look at this! Aren't you two cute. Finally realizing the heart rules, not the brain Athena? Or in this case, your body, since you're mostly driven by lust and-" " APHRODITE! GET OUT OF HERE, YOU ANNOYING IDIOT"! " Calm down already, Thee. I've won, by the way". "WON WHAT"? " Our discussion. The heart _does_ rule over the brain, don't you think"? " YOU DID THIS, DIDN'T YOU"? " No, I-" " i'M GOING TO KILL YOU" ! Artemis and Percy looked at each other. _That_ didn't sound good.

A few seconds later, they saw someone leave the room. screaming. It was Aphrodite. Athena came after her, screaming too. Except she was screaming in rage. "APHRODITE! GET HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU" she screamed. Aphrodite didn't respond; she ran. " Appearently she _can_ run" Artemis whispered. A quick glance showed Aphrodite wasn't wearing high heels anymore. For now, Athena was behind her. But that wouldn't be forever; soon, Athena would get closer. " Shouldn't we help her? Athena might actually kill her" Percy asked. Artemis smiled. "We can't get killed" she pointed out. " Well, I-"

"Which way did Athena go"? Poseidon appeared, only wearing pants. Artemis pointed the direction the two goddesses had run. Poseidon muttered a thanks and ran after them. Percy sighed. " Better go and help. Again". Artemis nodded and smiled. " I want to see what Athena is going to do to Aphrodite". Percy snickered. " Well, let's find out".

When Artemis and Percy found the god and goddesses ( they just followed all the screaming), Aphrodite was behind a statue, while Athena tried to hit her with a gigantic spear, only to be stopped by Poseidon who had his arms around her. Athena was struggling and screaming, while Aphrodite trembled and looked ready to cry. " I didn't do anything, I swear Thee, I swear" she kept saying. Not that Athena listened. Percy turned to Aphrodite. " You better go. Before my father can't hold her back anymore". Aphrodite, deadly pale, nodded. " G-good idea, Perc-cy. I will do that" And she ran away. "COME BACK HERE, YOU COWARD! I STILL NEED TO DRIVE MY SPEAR TO YOUR STUPID HEART" Athena screamed, still struggling.

Athena kept screaming for a while until, finally, she calmed down. Artemis and Poseidon had managed to calm her down. When Poseidon was convinced she was calm, he let her go. " Calm down. She is gone". "That's exactly the problem. How can I kill her when she is not here? Now I have to search for her" Athena snapped. "She didn't do it, lady Athena" Percy said softly, trying to keep her from attempting to murder Aphrodite. Appearently Athena was so mad she didn't notice her mistake; it wasn't possible to kill the gods.

She turned to Percy. " What do you mean, you vlaca"? Poseidon shot her a warning glance. " Don't insult my son. He didn't do anything". Athena nodded. She calmed down when she realized her behaviour didn't help. " I'm sorry, you're right. Percy, could you explain, please"? she asked, her voice soft. Percy nodded.

They all sat down. And he told them. Since his father had missed all this, he started at the beginning. His dream and his walk towards Chiron. He ended with Aphrodite's explanation.

Athena frowned when he was done. " I think you're right, Perseus. Aphrodite didn't do anything. Not really. But what is the explanation of certain... events between me and your father"? Artemis smiled. " You like him" she said.

Poseidon nodded and took Athena's hand. " Is that so hard to believe? I like you to". Athena bit her lip and sighed. " I don't know. And I hate it" Poseidon smiled. " Well, go on a date with me, then. We will find out, together". Athena smiled. " All right, I will give you a chance. But you better not take advantage of me again". " Sorry, owl head, but wasn't you the one who kept saying; don't stop, don't stop"? He raised his eyebrows at her. Athena blushed. " Yes, but I couldn't think properly, so -" " He didn't take advantage of you, Thee. He simply couldn't resist you" Artemis said, rolling her eyes. " Serious, stop trying to explain everything and thinking about everything. Sometimes there isn't an explanation. Just follow your feelings and what feels right". " But I'm-" "Just give it a chance, please" Poseidon said.

Athena looked at him and smiled. "All right. I will. For this time". Poseidon smiled and kissed her. When the kiss was over, Athena turned to Artemis and Percy.

" So, you two have defeated the monster"? she asked. Artemis and Percy nodded. Percy smiled; he hadn't even thought about that anymore. After all that happened, he had completely forgotten the reason he and Artemis had found each other. " You know, we should thank that monster. If it hadn't existed, we hadn't spent time together and everything" Percy said to Artemis.

Artemis smiled. " You know, you're right. But I'm glad that it is dead". " Me too". Athena smiled. " I think everyone is. What are you going to do now, you know now your quest is completed, Percy"? Percy smiled at her. " I think I'm going to camp to explain what happened. Show them I'm alive and all". He turned to Artemis. "Want to join me"? Artemis smiled. " I would love to" she said, giving him a fast kiss. " When we have some time alone, maybe we can go on our second date"? she whispered. " I would love too" Percy whispered back.

Athena frowned. " I jus thought of something. What about your hunters? After all, you have a relationship now". Artemis sighed. " I don't know. I will just tell them and let them decide. It will be hard for them to understand, but I know if they see I'm happy they will accept it".

Athena nodded. " All right". She frowned, looking really worried. " Is it incontestable that he is defunct"? Percy just stared at her and blinked, very slowly. " Excuse me, you were saying"? Athena sighed, but Percy saw she was smiling too. " I asked if you were sure that abhorrent beast was dead"? Percy nodded. " We are sure. And why don't you just say _that_. At least, I will actually understand what you are saying".

Athena crossed her arms. " I _am_ already rectifying my behavior so you will fathom what I am saying". Percy snorted. " You know I didn't get what you just said, don't you". Athena narrowed her eyes. " You know I can hear your tone is disrespecting, don't you"? she said in a cold voice. Her stormy grey eyes were narrowed at Percy, showing her anger.

Poseidon lay his hand on Athena's knee, softly pinching. " Calm down, Thena. My son didn't intend to insult you, I'm sure of that. He just saw the humor in this situation. Like me. Besides, I don't understand either" Poseidon said with a charming smile towards Athena, who was blushing while trying to look distant and cool. What didn't work of course.

Artemis laughed. " He is right, Thee. I mean, it can be really hard to ' fathom' what you are saying. But your impressive vocubulary _is _helping Poseidon; he will learn to speak English at last". "Hey! My English is fine"! Poseidon protested. Athena chuckled. " No, it isn't. You still have a lot to learn" Athena said. " Hallelujah. Just what I love, spending the rest of my immortal live studying" Poseidon muttered.

Athena smiled, her eyes twinkling. " In exchange for you full commitment to your studies, I might stop using difficult words all the time. Like I'm doing now". Poseidon sighed. " I don't really care what words you use. I your way of talking is cute and it fits you. The only thing I have against it, is that we lose a lot of time because you have explain everything you say".

Athena's smile grew wider. She licked her lips before she bent forward, her hand on Poseidon's leg. She stroked the inside of his knee before she let her hand go hips, reaching his thighs. " I can also reward you in an other way. Do you have any suggestions"? she said in a mocking voice while she let her hand go up and down. Poseidon swallowed, his eyes a little glazy. " Is this a test? Because if it is, I have the feeling I'm going to fail miserably. It wouldn't be the first time".

Athena snickered. " I can imagine it wouldn't. I , on the contrary, have never failed a test in my life. It isn't a test". Poseidon smiled. " Good. That means I don't have to worry and can follow my instincts". Athena frowned. " Your instincts? Do you mean- Mmmmmm". Poseidon kissed her and pulled her on his lap. Athena wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

Percy looked at Artemis, really uncomfortable now he was forced to watch his dad and Athena making out. Artemis didn't look happy about it either. She cleared her throat, trying to get the attention of Athena and Poseidon. Unfortunetely, they were too busy kissing each other and they didn't hear her. Artemis cleared her throat again.

When Poseidon's hand went down, probably to undress Athena starting with her pants, Artemis had enough of it. She got up and walked towards him, Percy watching her. Poor dad he thought. She is going to destroy him. But he didn't anything. He didn't know what she was up to, but he had a feeling it would be painful. And he was right.

Artemis walked towards the couple, Poseidon had unzipped Athena's pants by this time, grabbed Athena's hair and pulled her back. Said goddess made a small, whining sound. From pain or because Artemis had forced her to stop kissing, Percy didn't know. And honostly, he didn't _want_ to know.

"Sorry Thee. But I have to stop you two for A. you do something you will regret, like letting Poseidon undress you in front of me and Percy. And B. because I'm going to throw up if I have to see more of this" she muttered. Athena lay on the ground, her grey eyes not bright, like they normally would be. She slowly got in a sitting position, looking around with a confused look. Her eyes caught Poseidon and she smiled. That smile quickly vanished when Artemis suddenly punched Poseidon, who was just as confused and frustrated as Athena, in his face and said " That will teach you not to do that in front of me with my best friend". She smiled and walked back to Percy while Athena gaped at Poseidon for a second before getting up and running towards him.

"Poseidon! Can you get up? Did she give you a concussion"? she asked Poseidon while she helped him getting up. She glanched at Artemis. " Why did you do that? There was no reason whatsoever to do so"! she said, annoyed and mad. Artemis shrugged. " I had enough of his attemps to go a step further. And I figured you could need some help".

Athena growled. " I didn't need you to gived him a concussion! And you and Percy do that too. I caught you, remember? And you hugged him while he was naked"! " If I remember correctly, you were staring at my boyfriend when he was naked. And drooling when you saw his muscles and all" Artemis retorted.

Athena rolled her eyes. " I was just suprised, that's all. Don't be ridiculous". Artemis snickered. " Sure. It wasn't at _all _like you were admiring his body or something". Athena was about to reply when Poseidon grunted. He looked at her, his eye already turning blue. Athena cursed when she recalled how hard Artemis had hit him. " I will get an icepack. Don't hit him again, Artemis"! she said before she ran away.

Athena came back with an icepack and gave it to Poseidon. He accepted it with a grateful smile. " Thank you. Just what I needed". Athena smiled and gave him a tender kiss. " No problem. I don't mind taking care of you". Poseidon grinned, but didn't say anything. He just hold the icepack up.

After some, actually a _lot_, talking Artemis and Athena promised each other to leave each other's boyfriends alone. When they were done ( by this time, Percy and Poseidon claimed ot be driven crazy due too much girl talk), they started talking about other things. Like hobbies. Poseidon was just in the middle of one of his stories when Athena slapped her forehead. " D'arvit! I forgot father wanted to talk to us. We have to go! NOW"! she said, already getting up. They ran towards the throne room, the two couples holding hands. They were already late.

When they opened the doors, they found all the Olympian gods and goddesses were staring at them. Aphrodite had a smug look on her face, but this look changed into fear when Artemis looked her way. "We will get her later" Percy whispered. Artemis squeezed his hand and nodded. She straightened and waljed towards the throne in the middle, the throne of her father, Zeus.

**Ok, I know I said I wanted to end this story with this chapter, but I just decided I will do one more chapter. Why? Because, just because. Review please! Review= faster update ( last chapter!).**


	26. Living happily ever after

**Disclaimer; I don't own Percy Jackson & the Olypmians. **

Artemis took a deep breath, while Percy gently squeezed her hand. She smiled at him before looking at her father again. She made a small curtsy . Percy did the same.

Her father looked down at her and smiled. But when he looked at Percy, that smile quickly vanished. He didn't say anything. He just gave him a warning glance and turned his attention back to Artemis. " Artemis, my daugther. I'm glad I can speak with you". Artemis nodded. " Glad to see you too father". Zeus smiled, although it wasn't a particulary nice smile. He raised one of his eyebrows. " And you brought a little suprise, I see. One stupid, pestering demi-god. How wondeful" Zeus said, the sarcasm very clear.

Artemis' eyes shot fire. " He isn't stupid. Or pestering! He is brave, loyal, smart, funny , strong and kind. And I love him" Artemis exclaimed, walking to her father's throne. He was frozen; a shocked expression on his face. He isn't used to someone screaming at him, of course Percy thought, trying to hide his smile.

Artemis had said she loved him in front of the entire Olympain council. Percy had never been happier. On impulse, he grabbed her and pulled her close for a very passionate kiss. He heard several gaps from the shocked gods and goddesses in the room. When the kiss ended, Artemis smiled and licked her lips. " You keep getting better. You might win the Olympian games for kissing" she whispered before facing all the shocked gods.

Zeus was trying hard to launce at Percy, only to be stopped by Hera and Aphrodite. Percy was suprised that the two goddesses could hold him; Zeus was struggling furiously to get free. So he could kill Percy, Percy knew. Zeus' master bolt was next to his throne, but he couldn't reach it.

Ares got up, always in for a fight, but Aphrodite stopped him. " Ares! Stop it already! Or I will never speak to you again" she said, giving him an annoyed look. " Sounds good to me" Hephaestus mumbled, who looked slighly amused by the situation. Ares shot him an annoyed look.

Percy took a quick look at the gods. Hephaestus looked suprised and amused, but not really interested. Ares looked at him with as much hate as possible, which made him want to launch at him, but Artemis squeeched his hand slightly to get his head clear again. Attacking the war god now, wouldn't be a good idea. Besides, he knew something about Ares, what would help him stand up against the war god. He didn't need to fight with the information he had. Percy grinned. He could use that later.

He looked at the other gods. Hades looked at him with hate, but also with reluctant respect. Hestia gave him a warm smile, while frowning at Zeus, Hera and Aphrodite, who were still fighting. Aphrodite, who was trying to stop Zeus from killing Percy, looked ( even now she was in this situation) very satisfied with herself and winked at him. Her satisfied expression turned into a scared one when Artemis send her a warning glare meaning as much as mine. And; don't even think about it. Dionysos looked bored as ever. Demeter was eating a bowl of cornflakes while looking at the two couples with slight interest. Probably happy this meeting, at last, wasn't boring. Apollo looked _really_ concerned, angry and confused. Shit Percy thought. Another god who is mad at me. But he would have to deal with that later. He would try to talk to Apollo after this meeting. _If _he survived, of course.

Hermes looked slightly disappointed, but gave him , after a short hesitatation, a thumbs up. And Athena and Poseidon were next to him, ready to guard his back.

Percy was suprised Athena was so nice to him. Even if she _was_ dating his father, he was suprised she could be so nice. She hadn't even tried to kill him or something.

At that moment, Zeus escaped from the gasp of the two goddesses. He wanted to take his master bolt, but Hera stopped him once again, whispering something in his ear. After some more whispering, Zeus relaxed and even smiled. He sat back in his chair, to everyone's ( well, except maybe Ares, who was hoping for a fight, and Hades, who disliked Percy for kicking his ass one time) relief. Hera sat next to him, laying ( to Percy's, and practically everyone''s suprise) her hand on his hand. She even smiled at him. Aphrodite gave Percy one last wink, which made Artemis reach for her knife, and walked back to her chair.

While Hera and Aphrodite somehow had stopped Zeus from killing Percy, all other gods had just sat back and enjoyed the ' show' .

Right now, they were all staring at him and Artemis. Zeus cleared his throat. " Well, I think everyone knows the situation now, but I will explain just to be sure what is going on". " Oh please, Zeus. It's clear. Artemis and Percy are a couple" Hermes said, looking quite sad. Artemis gave him a kind smile, which brightened his expression a bit. " That's true. Thank you for pointing out". Hermes shrugged and turned his attention to his phone. Zeus growled. " Well, if everyone already knows, then you also know why we have this meeting". " We are attending this convocation to dissertate the latest proceedings" Athena answered, even at this time not able to resist sharing her wisdom with everyone. Not that a lot understood what she meant.

Especially Ares looked confused. " What does that mean? Stop talking an entirely new language no one knows about" he said, gripping the hilt of his sword. Athena rolled her eyes. " Oh please, you brainless maniac. It's not a new language! It's simply English, although a simple-minded fool like yourself might think otherwise". Ares got out of his chair, his eyes a red fire. " You dare to insult me? NO ONE insults me. GET HERE AND FIGHT, IF YOU DARE". Athena snickered." Oh, spare me your nonsense. You don't even know what it means. And I would beat you, even a twelve-year-old boy could" Athena said, pointing towards Percy. He raised his hands. " He keep me out of this, all right"? Ares snickered. " Is the great Percy Jackson afraid for a _girl? _Man, I didn't know you were so weak and stupid that a _girl_ could beat you, Jackson" Ares said, grinning. _That _wasn't a smart things to do; now all the goddesses were mad at him, gripping weapons and looking ready to fight. Even Aphrodite looke majorly pissed-off. She flipped her hair and wrigled her nose, looking mad and distant. Ares looked at her, trying to give her a charming smile, but it looked more like he had been to the the dentist and he was anaesthesized. So he looked really stupid.

Percy heard Hera sigh and say; " How can _that_ be my child"? while she looked at Ares, who still looked really stupid. Percy had to put his hand for his mouth to hide his smile. Zeus coughed. " All right. Back to the reason of this meeting. I will just say it" Zeus said, actually sounding relaxed. Percy wondered what Hera had said to calm him down. He had expected Zeus to attack him by now. A quick look to Athena and his father, taught him they had thought so too. Poseidon's eyes were glued at Zeus, one foot before the other, so he could run towards his brother immediately. Percy had noticed Athena was studying the room and everything in it, probably already coming up with a plan. And Artemis squeezed his hand tight, almost painful.

Percy was nervous himself too. Who knew how long Zeus would remain this calm. Not that long, Percy suspected. Zeus looked at Percy, frowning , and continued talking. Percy saw Zeus had trouble controling himself; he was gripping the arms of his chair tightly. " Percy Jackson, the son of my brother Poseidon, is dating my daugther. My beautiful daughter, who-" he glance at Artemis before continuing. " Vowed to remain a virgin forever and to be a maiden forever. I don't know how -" He glanced at Aphrodite, who just shrugged, basically saying don't look at me. " He has managed to do this, but I am against it. I want my daugther to be happy of course, but I think Poseidon's son will make her life only miserable". Percy stepped forward, Artemis was still holding his hand. " Lord, no insult intended, but don't you think Artemis should choose what _she_ thinks that will make her happy and not what others think. I know I have my flaws and , honostly, I'm suprised she even likes me. But I promise, I will do anything to make your daughter happy" he said, annoyed Zeus couldn't just accept their relationship.

Zeus look annoyed, but also a little impressed that Percy dared to disagree with him. Poseidon gave Percy a small, reassuring smile while looking at Athena with a tender expression. Zeus nodded. " I believe you do. Nonetheless, I'm against it". When Artemis opened her mouth to protest, he cut her off. " But I will give you a chance and let everyone vote. If the majority thinks you two _should_ be a couple, or at least get a chance, you will have it your way. If the majority is against it, your life will be immediately ended, Percy Jackson". Percy frowned; that was a risk. But he decided it was worth it. If he would win, he would get to be with Artemis, after all.

Poseidon shook his head. " I won't allow you to kill my child, who has saved us all. Try to hurt him and you will have to deal with me" he said, his trident appearing in his left hand. " And with me" Athena said. Zeus frowned. " Would you oppose me, child? You're the goddess of wisdom and you think it's wise to side with that moron? You have hated him for years, why suddenly the chance of mind". Athena hesitated for a second before she spoke. " More like a chance of heart. Someone once told me hate and love are very close. And that person was right. I love Poseidon father" Athena said, her expression a little scared but also determined.

Aphrodite let out a excited scream while everyone else stared just at Poseidon and Athena. Other than Zeus, Percy and Artemis, no one knew of the chances in their feelings. That they liked each other. They had walked into the room together, but had showed nothing. And now, Athena confessed she loved Poseidon. Percy hold his breath; what would Zeus do now? Zeus narrowed his eyes. " You. Love. Him. Him , who is a threat to me, your father"? he said very slowly. "Yes, father I love him" Athena said. Not being able to resist, she added a comment. " And I'm not stupid. I know who he is. Other than you, who doesn't-" Zeus got up, his eyes revealing his anger. Percy could hear the thunder starting. Damn it he thought. This is going to be bad.

He looked around the room, searching for something that might help. The gods wouldn't ; they were all too shocked to be of any help. Even Poseidon was frozen, staring at Athena. He obviously hadn't expected her to say that. Percy was shocked too. It was really unlike Athena to say something like that. She was all about logic. Percy had expected her to come up with reasons with she and Poseidon suddenly acted different. Theories. Difficult words who no one understand. But not those three words. He looked at Artemis, who was smiling at her best friend. Apparently, she wasn't as shocked at the rest. But she knew more about Athena, maybe she knew something they didn't.

Zeus started screaming,the storm raging outside. Percy felt scared, but tried to protect Artemis anyway. Artemis just rolled her eyes and pushed him aside, using her body to protect him. " POSEIDON! I WILL NOT ACCEPT THIS. YOU AND YOUR SON HAVE GONE TOO FAR. LEAVE MY DAUGHTERS ALONE" Zeus screamed at Poseidon. Poseidon seemed to, finally, get out of his shock. " YOU ARE NOT THE MAN FOR MY DAUGHTER! YOU WILL USE HER AND HURT HER. I-". Poseidon interrupted. " SHUT UP! I GET WHY YOU THINK THAT , BUT YOU ARE WRONG. I MIGHT NOT BE PERFECT AND I DON'T DESERVE HER, BUT I WILL NEVER HURT HER. I love her" Poseidon said, walking towards Athena and taking her hands in his.

Athena smiled at him. She looked relieved. Zeus was silent before a moment before he started to scream again. " YOU LAIR! YOU ONLY WANT TO TAKE HER VIRGINITY, YOU- Mmmmm". Zeus was cut off by, once again, Hera who put her hand on his mouth. " Stop it already. They love it each other, can't you see that"? she said, pushing him down. Zeus frowned. " But he will-" " He will make her happy" Hera finished. Zeus didn't look angry anymore, apparently he understood. Maybe he hadn't been really angry. Just worried.

He sighed, looking at the two couples, holding each other. " Don't you think both of them deserve happiness"? Hera said, smiling. Zeus nodded. " Then don't interfere. Let them be together" Hera said. Zeus smiled at her. Percy was suprised those two were being so nice to each other. He only knew Hera as an evil bitch, but apparently she also had a nice side. " Ehm, why is Hera trying to help us? Isn't she a total bitch or something"? Percy whispered, so soft only Artemis could hear him. Artemis snickered. " She is the goddess of marriage, she probably wants to get us married. You know, she has been trying to get me to marry for years" Artemis said, shrugging.

Percy looked at Artemis, not sure what to think. " Do you want that"? Artemis's eyes widened. " What? Do you mean you want to marry me"? Percy smiled. " Of course. I want to be with you forever. I want your face to be the first thing I see in the morning. And our children-" " Children"? Artemis hissed. " Are you serious? Percy! You're my first boyfriend! And this is _absolutely _not the right time to propose to me"! she hissed, looking really panicked. Percy saw everyone was looking at them.

He saw Apollow got up, his normal happy expression now grim and threatening. " What was that, Jackson? Did I hear it right? Did you just _propose_ to my little sister"? he said, narrowing his eyes. " Big sister " Artemis mumbled. Everyone was holding their breath, it seemed. Even Zeus didn't say anything. He just waited for Percy's response. He didn't even look mad anymore. Percy straightened himself. " In a way, you could say yes. Your sister is the most amazing person I have ever met. I want to be with her. I want to hold her close to me forever. I want to make her smile every single day. I want to be the one to make her smile. I love her". Apollo's expression softened a bit at Percy's words. " It's true, Jackson, you have been a great help to Olympus. But can you really be with my sister? There a few problems. Like you're not even a god. And of course, my sister wanted to remain a virgin forever, ever since- AU"! At that moment, Artemis had run up to his throne and stabbed him with her knife. " What are you doing, little sis? I'm trying to-AU! Stop stabbing me"!

Apollo jumped away from Artemis, who was trying to stab him again. Percy ran towards her and grabbed her. She struggled in his arms. " I'M OLDER APOLLO! AND STOP INTERFERING WITH MY LIFE! YOU DID THAT WITH ORION TOO AND LOOK WHAT HAPPENED"! she screamed. Apollo looked down, ashamed. " I'm sorry for that sis, but I-". " YOU JEALOUS, ANNOYING, MEAN MAN"! Artemis shouted. Apollo took a step back with an hurt expression. Percy turned Artemis and hugged her. He stroked her hair, softly whispering to her. " Calm down, all right? Everyone makes mistakes. He is your brother and is just worried. I'm here for you. I love you". He kept whispering, all the Olympians watching in silence ( Aphrodite's eyes were tearing up) , until she calmed down.

Slowly, he lifted her head and gave her a soft kiss. " I love you, Artemis. I don't know how to show you my feelings, but I love you. I'm not a poem, writor or anyone talented, but I will do anything for you" he said. Artemis smiled. " That's all I need" she said and kissed him. " Why are you never that sweet! All you do is cheat!" he could hear Hera say.

Suddenly, Percy fell an hand on his arm. It was Apollo, smiling again. He raised his hands. " Who dude! Nothing of that until your wedding night, all right"? Artemis laughed and pinched Apollo. " Oh shut up! You're annoying , you know that"? Apollo laughed. " You love me, just say it". Artemis rolled her eyes and wanted to kiss Percy again, but Apollo stopped her. He pushed them apart, now he was in the middle, and put his arms around them. " Aren't we going to be best friends"? Percy sighed. " Sure. Whatever you say, lord Apollo". Apollo laughed, almost blinding Percy with his white teeth. " You can call me bro, bro". Percy sighed. " All right bro".

He turned to his father and Athena, who were holding hands and smiling at them. They all turned to Zues, who looked really confused. Hera poked him and he coughed. " All right. So who thinks these people all deserve a chance together"? Artemis coughed. "Ehm father"? Zeus looked at her. " Yes? What's wrong darling"? Zeus said, a bit annoyed he got interrupted. Again. Artemis sighed. " How can Percy and I be together? He will get older and eventually die. And I.. I will live forever. Which would be not much of a live without him" Artemis said, her eyes filled with sadness( at this point Aphrodite started crying really hard and kept announcing; it was soooo romantic).

After Zeus had made Aphrodite stop crying and talking, he turned to Artemis. " If enough people want to give you two a chance, I will make your.. little friend a god. All right"? Artemis smiled and nodded. " Yes father, thank you so much". She gave Zeus a grateful smile. Zeus smiled back and turned to the other gods. " Now, who wants to give them a chance"?

To Percy's suprise, everyone ( except Zeus) voted yes. Ares grinned at him. " If that punk gets immortality, I will get a chance to beat him up more often. and maybe I even get to train you, punk" he said. At those words, Percy decided it was time to spill Ares' little secret. Percy smiled at Ares, looking forward to the moment Ares realized what Percy knew. " Really? That would be interesting. Just as interesting as the nickname... honey bear" he said with an evil smile. Ares' eyes widened. " Wh-hat? How-" Percy chuckled. " I have acces to some information" he said, enjoying the scared look on Ares' face.

All the gods, except Artemis and Athena ( Artemis had told her), looked really confused. " I don't get it. What is up with the word honey bear"? Percy grinned. " Shall I tell them , lord Ares"? Ares shook his head; fear in his eyes. His reputation would be ruined forever. And to make things worse, Percy had also found out why Aphrodite called him that; because he had an cuddly bear he called honey bear. She had seen him with it together and started using it, because she thought it was cute. " Please don't tell, Pun- I mean Percy" Ares said, with pleading eyes.

Percy grinned. " Fine. But in exchange you will have to be nice or at least nicer. Deal"? Ares nodded, looking relieved. All the gods looked really confused. Zeus shook his head. " All right, now you two have had a little conversation, let's continue".

Zeus spoke a few words, there was a bright light and Percy felt like his blood pounded faster. He felt a thug at his stomach and a tickling sensation, which got stronger until it actually hurt. When the light was gone, Percy fell to the floor, exhausted. Zeus told him he would be the god of tidal waves and hero's and he could return to camp to tell his friends. After that, he would be trained by Artemis and, if he wanted, Poseidon. Poseidon and Athena got permission ( after some more whispering of Hera) to go on a date. And Zeus promised, as long as Poseidon didn't mess it up ( which he would likely do, according to Zeus), Zeus wouldn't hurt him.

After all of that, Zeus dismissed everyone. He seemed really eager to leave himself. Percy quessed it had something to do with what Hera had told him. They went Artemis house, which was seriously beautiful and still simple, and went to bed.

A few weeks later, there was a party. All the Olympians, the minor gods and goddesses and demi-gods were invited. The hunters of Artemis didn't want to come. They already knew they were a couple now. There had been a lot of screaming, some girls even wanted to kill him, but Andromeda, Kat and Gwen had stopped them and explained he was a good guy. Percy had spent some time with the hunters and, very slowly, they started to like him.

Artemis didn't know if her hunters would stay. Maybe she would loosen the rules, since she had broke them herself by falling in love with Percy. And kissing him. And everything.

On the party, Percy would tell his friends about him becoming a god and dating Artemis. The demi-gods didn't know it was a party for Percy and didn't know he was a god now. They did now he was alive, Mr.D had told them.

On the party, Percy danced with Artemis, which was what he wanted, but also with some minor gods and goddeses. And, weird enough, with Hera, Demeter, Persephone and Athena. He was really shocked when Athena , who turned out to be an excellent dancer, told him he was really handsome. He had already noticed, that now he was a god, most women couldn't take his eyes of him. But for him, Artemis was the only one. And he knew Athena, even if she felt attracted to him, liked his father and not him.

Hera , of course, was married and would never cheat. She had danced with him to talk about marriage between him and Artemis and to make Zeus a little jealous ( which was only good for him). And she, too, had said he looked really good. But she treated him more as a son than anything else, which suprised him. But she had said she tried to be nicer and she wasn't always mean.

Persephone had danced with him because she liked dancing and changed partners al the time, although she danced a lot with Hades too. She had said, too, he looked very good. And Demeter wanted to know if he ever ate cereal ( he answered yes, because he did) and because she liked dancing. She was actually nice.

He hadn't seen his friends yet, because they would notice how much he had changed. The other gods had decided they would announce that he was a new god.

Right now. There was a stage and Percy had to get on to it. He took a deep breath and took the mic from Apollo. Apollo smiled and gave him an high-five. " Good luck,bro"! He winked and left Percy behind at the stage.

Apollo had just told the demi-gods Percy was the new god. Percy had heard the gasps and shouting. Percy took a deep breath. He wanted to tell something. He searched the faces of his friends. Grover looked happy, but also really suprised. He gave him a thumbs up. Nico didn't look shocked or suprised at all. But Percy knew Nico was happy for him. All the campers cheered, even Clarise. Shouting his name. But Percy wanted to find _her_ first. The other woman, or actually girl, who was really important to him. And then he saw her. She was frozen, her eyes wide. She smiled at him, like always. And mouthed; well done, kelp brain.

Percy sighed and started his story, looking at her. " All right. We all know, thanks to Artemis, the monster is gone. We are safe once again. That's what I, besides being turned into a god, wanted to let you know. And I want to thank all of you. Mom ( he had told his mother already), Paul, my friends, Chiron and even Mr. D". Mr.D looked really suprised when Percy called his name. Percy grinned. " What doesn't mean I suddenly like you, but I have to admit, you saved my life that time my friends and I were on our quest to save Artemis. So thanks, I quess". All demi-gods cheered.

Percy smiled. " And that's the most important thing. I want you to know the reason I did become a god. It's because I met someone. And fell in love. May I present my girlfriend, Artemis". Artemis came onto the stage, walking towards him. She smiled. At this time, all the demi-gods were absolutely silent. Percy smiled. They all looked really shocked.

He looked at Annabeth again and frowned. She was staring at him, and looked really sad. He saw tears in her grey ears before she turned and ran away. Percy bowed to Artemis. " I have to help her, can you continue this"? Artemis nodded and gave him a kiss. " Of course. Good luck".

Percy walked away, trying to find Annabeth and ask what was wrong. Percy searched for some time until he found a nymph who knew where she was. The library. I should have known Percy thought. He ran towards the library, which was built close to Athena's house. When he ran inside, he heard someone sobbing.

There was no one there, everyone was at the party. He followed the sounds he heard. When he reached a far corner, he saw Annabeth. She was on the ground, her arms around her knees and was crying. He walked towards her and sat down. " He" he said, sitting down.

She didn't look up, just kept crying. He lay an arm around her shoulder." Annabeth. What is wrong? Why did you run off like that"? he said, looking down at his crying friend. Annabeth didn't reply for a long time, just kept sobbing.

After a long time, she looked up. Her face was wet and her eyes really red. She sniffed. " Oh Percy, you're so stupid. You simply don't see the obvious, do you? It's you"! Percy frowned. " What did I do? I know I should have let you know I had become a god, but-". " It isn't about you being a god. It's the reason you became a god" Annabeth said, sobbing.

She leaned against him. Percy sighed. " Why? Because you think we won't get to see each other that much? That's not true. I will visit you often, I promise. I would spend a lot of time in camp half-blood and-" Annabeth cried harder. Percy hugged her, silencely cursing herself for making her cry. He didn't understand it, but he did understand, somehow, this was his fault. " He, don't cry. You know I always keep my promises and-" " I'm in love with you" Annabeth suddenly said, looking up at him, despair in her eyes.

Percy froze; he had expected almost everything, just not that she was in love with him. And she had just said she was. He stared at her. " You are in love with me? But I thought-" " That we were just friends. That I didn't have that kind of feelings for you" Annabeth finished. Percy nodded. "Exactly. I thought we were friends, nothing more". Annabeth sighed, she looked really sad. " I thought it at first too. But after some time, I realised I was in love. For some time, I thought it was Aphrodite, but it wasn't her. And, I-" she hesitated. "And you-" Percy said. She looked at him, sad and lonely.

He hugged her tighter. With a sigh, she out her head on his chest. " I didn't dare to tell. Thought you didn't return these feelings. I tried to show you, but you didn't understand it. I was about to tell you, when you had to leave. Again. And now, you already have someone else". Percy sighed. " I'm sorry, Annabeth. I never wanted to hurt you. I honostly didn't". Annabeth smiled weakly. " I know you would never intentionally hurt me. You're too kind for that. But you never loved me, did you"? she asked, looking at him with those grey eyes. Demanding an answer. The truth.

Percy sighed and shrugged. " There was a time.. there was a time I thought I were in love with you. But I'm not sure. And when Artemis and I spent more time together, I quickly understood I was in love with her. I think you're just a friend. A great friend, but still a friend" Percy said. Annabeth didn't say anything.

They remained silent for a long time. Eventually, Annabeth looked at him. " You can let me go. I'm better now. And it will only be harder if you keep holding me". Percy nodded and helped her up. " Just so you know, you're a great person and I will always care for you" he said. Annabeth looked at her feet. She sighed and looked up. She smiled weakly. " Friends, then"? Percy nodded. " Friends". He took her hand and they walked away, together.

They would always remain friends, no matter what. Artemis and Percy would marry. Annabeth became an architect, like she always wanted. Eventually, she fell in love with someone else and married. Percy had a great life, friends and the girl he wanted.

**Ok, that's it! Mmm. I think I'm going to edit this, because I'm not sure I like the ending. And some other parts might need. Just tell me if you have any ideas. Thank you!**


End file.
